Mass Effect: Integrity
by InHarmsWay
Summary: The Collectors are defeated, but Shepard still has to rally the galaxy to fight in incoming blight. Little does he know, there is more to the Reapers' history and intentions than first thought. ShepardxTali.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revelations

"Commander!"

Shepard snapped out of his trance. He looked away from the hole in the cargo bay. "Wh-What? Sorry?"

"Sorry, Commander," Joker said. "You were kind of spacing out there. I was asking what our next step is."

Shepard glanced at the OSD. "EDI, can the Normandy make it back to the Citadel?"

"_Yes, Commander. Due to the upgrades we added to the Normandy, damage is minimal. The most damage sustain was to the cargo bay by the oculus. Though when using the mass relays, it is best that no crew member is in the cargo hold."_

"Set a course for the Citadel, EDI."

"_Right away, Commander. ETA: 10 hours."_

"You think the Council will believe us now?" Joker asked.

"Well this data contains information on Reapers structures, weapons and technology. If this doesn't convince them, the only thing that will is dropping a Reaper directly on them."

"Again?" He cocked an eye. "I'll be heading back to the cockpit, Commander. Can't completely count on EDI to get us all the way there."

Shepard turned around and accidentally ran into Thane. "Oh, sorry, Thane."

"It's alright, Commander." He lowered his head briefly. "About the base... It was a hard choice but I do believe you made the correct one." Thane flashed a smile and continued walking.

"Shepard-Commander."

Shepard looked to see Legion to his right. "Hey, Legion. Something wrong?"

"You made an interesting choice. You rejected everything the Geth strived to be, perfect unity. You even rejected using the collector base to fight against the Reapers. You are more like us than you think."

Shepard smiled. "Maybe. Have you been able to find out about the Heretics?"

"We have."

"And what has happened to them?"

"Ten percent of re-written Geth were unable to successfully come back to the side of the true Geth. They were destroyed trying to change. Sixty percent were corrupted and require extensive repairs before they can completely rejoin the collective. The remaining thirty percent were able to change without any problem."

"Truthfully, Legion. Was it the right call?"

Legion's eye flaps shifted up and down. "Destruction of Heretic station would have resulted in a civil war between Geth factions and with organics. More Geth would have been destroyed in that war. But due to the trauma faced by the Heretics, the main Geth faction may become less efficient in our operations."

"So you're saying that either it was a large scale war or weaker Geth?"

"Yes. Though another war in the galaxy would have made all races too weak for when the Reapers arrive. We may be weaker, but we are united." It paused. "We have an inquire."

"Yes?"

"Before the Collector mission and before you went to fight the Reaper-Human hybrid, you made a speech. The speech yielded no new intelligence or strategy. The speech was mostly a repetition of what we already know. What was the purpose of the speech?"

Shepard raised a brow. "The purpose was to motivate the squad. To remind them what we are fighting for."

"That explains some of the readings we were getting from Normandy's crew."

"What readings?"

"We have been making an assessment on the Normandy's fighting prowess. We found that when fighting by your side, squad units' strength increase by 9.3%, reflexes increase by 23.4%, endurance increase by 21.6% and focus increase by 32.4%. After each speech these factors were doubled, increasing the fighting potential of each squad unit."

"We call it a 'Call to Arms'," Shepard said.

Legion looked him in the eyes. "We will look into this concept."

"I'll talk to you later, Legion."

"One more issue."

"Yes?"

"When you have the time we wish to speak to both, you and Creator-Tali'Zorah."

"Sure, Legion."

Legion continued to repair one of the holes in the cargo deck. Almost half of the crew was all over the cargo bay repairing what was the majority of the damage done to the Normandy. The shielding prevented the bay from being exposed to the vacuum of space. It was calming and creepy for the crew to repair the holes.

Shepard went up the elevator to Engineering to see Tali. He approached from behind, but before he could utter a word she said, "Just so you know, I'm running a fever, I've got a nasty cough, and my sinuses are filled with something I can't even describe." She briefly paused to allow a look of worry come across Shepard's face. "And it was totally worth it."

Shepard smiled. "Do you like to tease everyone, or just me?"

"Just you, Shepard," she said in a playful tone. "My reaction was milder than I thought it would be." Tali placed a hand on his chest and whispered in a seductive tone, "It won't be long until I'm immune."

Shepard walked closer and placed his hands on her sides. He smiled, leaned forward and whispered, "That is great news. I just want to let you know that you don't need to sleep in that pod of yours anymore."

Tali looked him in the eyes. "Are you asking me to move in?"

A grin came across his face as he replied, "Yes."

"Keelah. Yes, Shepard. I would love that." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank you, for coming after me when the platform…"

"I wasn't about to lose you. You mean too much to me." They embraced. Shepard pulled away."Legion spoke to me earlier. It said it wanted to talk to us about something."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to speak to us." Shepard looked to his right and saw Gabby and Ken watching them. "Something you two want to add?"

"No, nothing at all Commander," Gabby stammered.

"What does she look like under- Uff!" Ken tried to ask before being elbowed in the stomach by Gabby.

"Nothing at all."

Shepard looked back to Tali and smiled. "I'll let you get back to work. Tell me when you're ready to talk to Legion."

"Alright, Shepard."

He exited engineering, but was stopped by Jack who called out from below the deck, "Hey Commander! I want to speak to you."

"Alright, Jack." Shepard went down the steps and found Jack stretched out on her cot. She wore her jeans with her black vest. Her sunglasses were carelessly tossed to the ground. "Something on your mind, Jack?"

"How did the Illusive Man react to the destruction of the base?"

"You would've liked to have seen his face."

Jack smiled mischievously and sat up. "I'm guessing that means ties with Cerberus are severed?"

"Yeah," he answered matter-of-factly. "I'm just heading up to make the announcement."

"And that means that Cerberus is going to be coming after you."

Shepard got where she was heading. He smiled and said, "Yeah. I guess they will."

"Then count me in as part of your crew. It'll be easier to kill more Cerberus when they're coming after us. Not to mention all of the fights ahead with the Reapers."

"It'll be good to have you stay, Jack."

Shepard approached the cockpit behind Joker. "How's the ship handling?"

"She's in pretty good shape, Commander," he replied. "Still in need of repairs, but she would be borderline wreckage if we didn't get those upgrades. So you need something?"

"I want to make an announcement to the crew."

"EDI, open ships communications for the crew."

"_Communications are open."_

"This is Commander Shepard. The mission to stop the Collectors is over. Everyone called it a suicide mission, but here we are. As most know, the Illusive Man contacted me before I set the explosives. He wanted me to preserve the base. I destroyed that base knowing the risks it held and the horrors it committed." He paused. "From this point on, ties with Cerberus are severed. For those who are still loyal to Cerberus, may leave when we reach port. I... The Galaxy owes you everything. You're all heroes. But know that my mission is to stop the Reapers. We need the trust and strength of the galaxy to stop the Reapers. Together we will fight. Together we will win."

"You can always count me in Commander," Joker said. "What about you EDI?"

"_I am part of the Normandy's crew and Shepard is the commanding officer."_

"EDI, notify me when we enter the Serpent Nebula."

Tali and Shepard walked through the med-bay and approached the AI core. The doors slide open to reveal Legion who stood in the back of the room facing forwards. It was always creepy to the crew that it would stand in one for hours on end.

"You wanted to talk to us Legion?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, Shepard-Commander. We have reviewed our time on the Normandy, our conversations, and the cooperation with Creator-Tali'Zorah and came to a consensus concerning Rannoch."

"And what consensus is that, Legion?" Tali asked while squeezing Shepard's hand.

"Our previous conclusion of the Creator race would attack us 100% of the time was incorrect. We reassessed our conclusions. Peace is indeed possible. After sending a proposition to the collective, we have finally reached a consensus. It is in the best interest of both races that we return Rannoch to the Creator race. The Creators will be able to fight at full capacity without concern about non-combatants. With a stronger galactic army, we stand a better chance at defeating the Old Machines." It then looked at Tali. "Creator-Tali'Zorah, please contact the Migrant Fleet and send them the proposition that in exchange for a truce between our people, the Geth will return Rannoch."

Tali stood there in shock. Her grip on Shepard's hand was starting to hurt. "Tali?"

Tali lifted her head. "I will send the proposition to the Admiralty Board. Thank you, Legion."

"Acknowledged."

They walked out of the AI core. As soon as the door shut, Tali turned to Shepard and hugged him. He could hear quiet sobs come from her. Shepard stroked her back and held her close with her head against his chest. Chakwas looked up and left without a word to give them privacy.

Shepard just held her as the emotions of the situation passed through her. Soon the sobs started to die down. There was just silence between the two. "Are you okay, Tali?"

Tali lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "Better than okay. After centuries of living a nomadic life, we can finally go home. You saved me, my people... I don't know what I did to deserve a man like you. There is no way I can repay you."

"I just want you, Tali."

She laughed at the corny line, but was touched all the same. "You silly, silly man. You already have my love."

"I'm guessing you'll want to notify the Fleet about this development."

"Yes." She gave him one last hug. Her tone became seductive, "I'll see you in the cabin later."

_A world of people is being slaughtered left and right. All of them screaming for a salvation that will never come. This suffering is not just contained to just this world. Every populated world faces the same suffering and destruction. Beings are attacking the population on each planet. Beings of organic and synthetic construction._

_The galaxy appears to be dying. Planets going dark. A Reaper appears from the darkness of one planet. Nazara. The Reaper fades back into the darkness._

_In the depths of the dark space the Reaper fleet approaches the Milky Way galaxy. A Reaper nears the edge of the galaxy. It is far ahead of the fleet. An advance soldier. More powerful than any Reaper. Scars from a multitude of battles riddled its body. Its eyes glowed orange-red. Its voice echoed:_

"_I am Sacrosanct."_

"_Sacrosanct!"_

Shepard sat up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Keelah, Shepard!" Tali cried. "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."

"I-It was another vision," he said in between breaths.

Tali wrapped her arms around him to help calm down. "Why are you having visions now?"

"I-I don't know." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a faint green light. He looked towards the table to see green energy radiate from the Prothean sphere. "I thought that thing wasn't supposed to work. It must have caused my visions."

"We should get it down to the lab for Mordin to check it out," Tali suggested.

"Agreed," Shepard replied as he threw on a pair of pants. "This was not how I planned for our first night sleeping together to go."

Tali placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright." Shepard placed a hand on hers and bowed his head.

"Thank you."

Shepard approached the sphere. As soon as he grabbed it the visions reappeared in full force. _The eyes of the Reaper. Glowing in the darkness as every world is destroyed. History erased. Culture erased. Everything erased. The scarred Reaper. "I am Sacrosanct!"_ The sphere slipped from his hands making the visions disappear. Shepard collapsed to the ground, nearly blacking out.

Tali ran to him and crouched down. "Shepard!"

"That was stupid. Tali, can you carry it? You should be okay without the cipher."

Tali slowly reached for it and tapped it. Nothing happened. She picked the sphere up and walked with Shepard to the elevator.

"What happened in the vision?"

"There was a Reaper."

"Sovereign?"

Shepard shook his head. "No. And it wasn't Harbinger. This Reaper was horrible scarred. Called itself Sacrosanct. I-I think the vision is warning me of a Reaper entering the Milky Way."

"The Council will need to be warned of it."

The elevator doors opened. Tali walked out first and Shepard followed. It was very early in the morning; most of the crew was still asleep. Mordin was busy in the tech lab studying some tissue samples. The doors opened. He looked to the door. He smiled. "Commander, Tali, good to see you. You're up early. Problem? Need more information pamphlets on-"

"No-no," Shepard interrupted. "I had a vision. And we're sure that this sphere caused them."

Tali passed the glowing sphere to Mordin. His eyes perked up in fascination, curiosity and surprise. "So device was not inert. Still functions. Curious to know why it started up."

"That's what we want to know," Tali replied.

"With the device reactivated I may be able to pry some data from it to understand."

"Thank you, Mordin," Shepard sighed.

"Commander Shepard. Might help if you tell me what the vision was about."

"It showed me a scarred Reaper that called itself Sacrosanct."

Mordin looked at the device with a strong focus in his eyes. "Hmm. Maybe Reaper information. Warning? Memories?"

Shepard and Tali walked out of the lab before Mordin started his endless guess work. "EDI, how long until we reach the Citadel?" Tali asked.

"_ETA: 2 hours, Miss Zorah."_

"We can head back to bed," Shepard said. "EDI, wake us in an hour."

They couldn't go back to sleep, not after the scare they had that morning. Still, they were able to stay in embrace and rest until EDI made her quiet soft chime. Shepard opened his eyes and whispered, "Were you able to sleep?"

"No, but I am well rested. We should get ready."

He smiled and said, "Right."

Shepard slid out of bed as Tali stretched. He admired her form as she stretched. "I'm giving the Normandy crew several days of leave. I was thinking we could use the time to, well, go on a real date."

"I-I would like that."

Shepard stood up and walked over to the dresser and pulled out his officer uniform. Tali pouted seeing Shepard having to cover himself up. He looked over his shoulder. "You'll see more of me soon enough." He did up the last button on his shirt. "I'm just going to speak to Kasumi, Zaeed and Samara before we reach port. I just need to know where they stand concerning the mission. I'll see you as soon as I finish."

"Right, Captain."

Shepard exited the elevator to see the whole Normandy crew gathered around CIC. Kelly stood in front of them all. She smiled. "Commander, we are all here to tell you that our loyalties lie with you, not Cerberus. We all experience firsthand the horrors of that Collector base. Knowing that the Illusive Man wanted to preserve it is a betrayal to not only us but the galaxy as a whole." As if on cue, the entire crew saluted.

"It is good to know I have the support of the Normandy crew. When we reach port, you'll all have two days of leave. Expenses will be covered. You all earned it."

The elevator doors opened on the third floor. Shepard walked out to speak to Thane, Samara and Kasumi. Life support doors opened up. Shepard saw Thane meditating at his desk. "Shepard," he stated.

"We'll be at the Citadel in about half an hour. I'm guessing you'll want to see Kolyat."

"Yes. I'll be able to inform him that our mission was successful. And that I am to continue to stop the Reapers."

"So you're staying with us?" Shepard asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes. I give you as much time I can spare in my final months, at least until I can no longer fight due to my illness. These Reapers truly are an unrelenting darkness. It's up to us to stop it."

"You can count me in too, Shep," Kasumi added while decloaking.

Shepard jumped a little. "How long were you there?"

"Since you came out of the elevator. I may be a thief but even I realize the importance of your mission." She smirked. "Anyways, if the Reapers destroy everything, there'll be nothing left to steal."

Shepard chuckled. "I suppose not. I'm guessing you know we have two days of leave when we reach port?"

"Yes. I look forward to it."

"Try not to steal anything too expensive. We don't want that much attention."

"No promises," she said as she cloaked.

Shepard heard Thane laugh behind him. "Rare to hear you laugh, Thane."

"Didn't have many reason to laugh before. I'll speak with you later, Commander."

Shepard made his way towards Samara who was also in meditation. "You here to ask whether I will be staying?"

"Yes."

"In all my years I thought I saw the worse that evil can provide. After the Collectors... I can see that it can be much worse. The Reapers have been doing this for millions of years and during all that time they have yet to answer for their crimes. I intend to change that."

"There's one more thing. I'm going to have my officers join me at the Citadel tower when we present to evidence of the Reapers. I was hoping you'll join us. A justicar will give us more credence with the Asari Councilor."

"Of course, Shepard. Action needs to be taken against the Reapers."

The last person on Shepard's list: Zaeed Massani. Zaeed was toying around with Jessie the assault rifle. Upon hearing the door open he placed his love back onto the workstation and crossed his arms and cocked his head while watching Shepard enter his area. "Been wondering when you come around," he said in his gruff voice. "You've been checking with some of the crew, trying to see whose staying and whose going."

Shepard stayed silent to allow him to continue.

"I'm in a bit of a spot here. On one hand I'm a fucking mercenary. I'm supposed to be paid to fight for any side or cause, and I still have Vido to kill. On the other, with these Reapers on the way, I might not have the time to hunt him down, or have much business in the future. That Asari friend of yours, Liara. She's the new Shadow Broker, right?"

"That's right."

"How about this. Get her to find Vido and you can call me paid off."

Zaeed hand reached out. Shepard grabbed onto it and shook. "We have a deal. We'll have to deal with Vido if we are to get the support of the various Mercenary groups. You think the Blue Suns will follow you?"

"Maybe. I can't guarantee anything. I'll let you go, we'll talk later."

Shepard and his high-ranking officers approached the podium; the same podium where he was first inducted into the Spectres. The Council stood at their respected podiums along with Anderson. He smiled upon seeing Shepard again. Among the balcony were the highest ranking politicians in Citadel space. Udina was off to the side looking irritated, as always.

Shepard wore a modified Cerberus officer uniform that excluded the group's logo. He stood at attention in the presence of the Council.

"This better be important to have called not just us, but every major politician in Citadel space, Commander," the Turian growled.

Anderson smiled at the dramatic irony. Shepard grinned. "My mission is complete. And I'm here to report my findings."

"What about Cerberus?" the Asari interjected.

"Ties have been severed."

"That's good to hear."

Shepard pulled out the Reaper OSD. "We now have undisputable proof that the Reapers exist."

Gasps were heard around the room. The Council looked on in confusion. "This again?" the Turian roared. "We have dismissed that claim."

"Dismiss this!" Shepard bellowed as he uploaded the data to their terminals. The Councilors looked at the data in question. The only look that came across their face was one of surprise and fear.

"Th-This cannot be," the Salarian gasped.

"Is this proof enough?" Shepard asked.

The Turian's mandibles scuttled. "Yes... Maybe you should go over your mission for us."

"I spent most of my time building a team consisting of the best of the best. Tech, biotic and combat specialists. The Illusive Man would occasionally give us leads with the Collectors. The first lead was Horizon which he used as bait for the Collectors. There we were able to confirm the Collectors were working for the Reapers when they were using husks. The second lead was a Collector ship that was 'disabled.' It turned out it was a trap, but we did find out that the Collectors are Prothean."

Chatter and gaps filled the room. The Asari leaned forward. "Can you confirm that?"

"I can," Mordin answered.

"Mordin Solus?" the Salarian said.

"Yes. We compared Collector DNA samples to samples gathered at Prothean ruins. They were Protheans but were genetically engineered to fit the Reapers' purpose."

Shepard continued, "With the data we gathered from the ship we were able to find out that we required a Reaper IFF to get through the Omega-4 Relay and that the Collector base was located in the galactic core. The Illusive Man gave us our next lead which took us to a Derelict Reaper, which was still active enough to indoctrinate the Cerberus operatives that were researching it. They were turned to husks. We were able to recover the Reaper's IFF and a Geth. I interrogated the Geth and found out that the Geth that attacked Eden Prime, the Citadel and organics were a separate faction of Geth. It turns out the Reapers are as big of a threat to the Geth as they are to us."

"Why would the Reapers attack the Geth?" the Turian scoffed. "They're machines."

"No they're not. Geth are synthetics. The Reapers are Sapient Constructs, a mixture of organic and inorganic material. The Geth operate outside of the Reapers plans. The Reapers rely on races relying on their technology. Any race that creates their own path of technological advancement, they become a threat to Reapers."

"And what happened to the Geth?"

"Legion joined my crew."

"What? Are you mad?"

"Legion proved itself to be trust-worthy. It saved our lives many times before and during the Collector Base raid. The main Geth faction lends their aid for the Reaper war. We are attempting to broker a peace between the Geth and Quarians. While we're on topic of questionable allies. I was contacted by a Rachni representative." Shepard was making no effort to calm the room. It was loud. "The Rachni war was a mistake. They were forced into confrontation. They were victims of Reaper indoctrination. The Queen is thankful for my mercy and told me that she lends her people support in the upcoming war."

The Council was shocked stiff. Anderson continued smiling.

"Though back to the Collectors. Eventually we went through the Omega-4 Relay to attack the Collector base. It was there we found out why the Collectors were abducting human colonies. They... They were turning them into fluids which were used to grow a Reaper. We manage to kill the Human-Reaper, and were contacted by the Illusive Man who proposed using a radiation blast to preserve the base. I refused that order and blew the base up."

"Why did you do such a thing?" the Salarian yelled. "We could have used that technology to understand the structure of Reapers!"

"The Derelict Reaper was still able to indoctrinate and create husks. The Reaper IFF nearly killed my whole crew when it was activated. You want to base our whole defense on a base that created Reapers and controlled Collectors? The risk outweighed any benefits we could have gained from it."

The Salarian relented. "You may have a point. Well Commander, you have submitted enough proof. The Reapers are real. We will take the necessary actions needed to defend this galaxy. Any suggestions, Commander?"

"Several, yes. You'll need to contact various governments in the Terminus system and notify them of the situation. We're going to need allies. Also you need to give the Quarians an embassy."

The Councilors did a double take at that request. "Why?" was all the Asari Councilor muttered.

"We're going to need their help in the upcoming war. And they are being unfairly punished."

"They created AIs!"

"No," Shepard corrected. "Their ancestors did. Believe it or not Councilor"—he added venom to that word—"not every specie lives to be a thousand years old. All you're doing is punishing the children for the crimes of their parents. Or in this case their great-great-great-grandparents. Their exile is unjust and illogical."

The Councilors looked to each other, nodding. The Turian shaking his head. Anderson shot his a glare. The Asari looked back to Shepard. "Very well. You may send word that we will offer the Quarians an embassy again. Anything else, Commander?"

"No, Councilor."

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Commander... If it means anything... We're sorry."

"Just do not waste the time we have," Shepard pleaded.

The Councilors left. Shepard turned to have Tali launch into his arms. "Thank you!" She pulled away. He couldn't see it, but he could tell she was smiling. "First my homeworld and now an embassy. What's next my immune system?"

Shepard smiled. "I could ask Mordin to look into that."

"Would be interesting to work on," Mordin added.

Tali looked to Mordin. "Th-Thank you."

"Shepard!" Udina screamed. "Are you trying to piss me off or cause a political shit storm? At this point it seems to be one in the same."

"Trying to defend this galaxy, ambassador," Shepard growled.

"He did the right thing, Udina," Anderson commented. "What you did Shepard, is phenomenal. We can finally get down to business. I'll contact Hackett and get you Alliance funding again. Since I'm guessing Cerberus cut you off."

"Blowing up that base was probably the best way to say 'I quit'."

Anderson laughed. "One more thing. Someone wanted to talk with you."

"Hey, Commander." It was Alenko.

"Alenko, good to see you," Shepard said in an awkward tone.

"Look, Commander, about Horizon. I was over the line. You were dead and... I was hoping you would still have me on your crew?"

Shepard smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you, Commander."

**Camala**

Tarlon was nearing the end of his shift. He was on the outer city limit of Ujon. Tarlon examined his assault rifle checking for any issues just to use up the remainder of his shift. He was a soldier for the Batarian Hegemony. He was greenish-yellow with brown stripes on the side of his head. A crackle of thunder was heard. Tarlon looked to the sky to see dark storm clouds grow over the city.

"Damn weather report said no storms," he cursed.

Purple lightning jolted all over the clouds. That caught his attention. He looked through his rifle's scope and saw something move in the clouds. Looked like some ship. Tarlon called through his radio, "Sergeant Tarlon Nal'Karlish reporting in. I spotted some ship in the storm clouds. I can't seem to recognize its silhouette."

"Sergeant, our radar isn't detecting anything-"

A bright purple beam of energy erupted out of the storm clouds and blew up a section of the city.

"Ujon's under attack! Ujon's under attack. All units move to city!"

Tarlon jumped in his car and raced towards the city's defense. His radio still relayed the panic of HQ. "What are those things?! There's too many! Send a distress signal!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sacred

The next couple of days of leave were the greatest days of Tali's life. Shepard and she went all over the Wards attending clubs and doing some shopping at various stores around the Citadel. It made her happy. Though their leave didn't last. The two days were up and they had to get back to their mission to stop the Reapers. The usual.

They returned back to the Normandy which was busy with activity. The Cerberus logo on the side of the ship was painted over. Shepard and Tali entered the ship and saw Kaidan working at one of the consoles in the walkway to the CIC. "Alenko?"

He looked up from the console. "Commander." Kaidan got up from his station. "I'm here reporting for duty." He extended his hand.

Shepard grabbed it and shook. "Good to have you back on the Normandy." His eyes glanced down the hall and notice more crew members. "Is it me or do we have more crew members?"

"The Alliance is giving you full support," he replied. "To make up for doubting you. You have access to unlimited resources."

"Well we better get on our way then."

"Roger, Commander."

Shepard walked up to Joker in the cockpit. "How were your two days off?"

"Incredible, Commander. Turns out being the pilot for THE Commander Shepard makes you popular with the ladies."

"_Joker is suffering from several fractures,"_ EDI chimed.

"That's what pills are for EDI! And the breaks were worth it."

Shepard could only look at him in an awkward manner. "I would like... to make an announcement... to the crew..."

"Comms are open for you."

"This is Commander Shepard. Proof has been presented to the Council. The threat is now officially recognized. With that in mind our mission is still the same. We are to unite the galaxy and find a way to end the Reaper threat. This is not a mission to save one race. It's a mission to save every race. So keep this in mind. Our loyalty isn't for the Alliance. It isn't for the Council. It's for this whole galaxy because that's what's at stake! Together we will fight this threat and together we will prevail and take back our future and our destiny!"

Everyone on the ship was at greater attention. The spirit of a warrior flowed through them all.

"Where to first, Commander?"

"To the Migrant Fleet. Time to give them the good news."

"Roger that Commander."

"I'll be down in engineering, Shepard."

"Okay, love. Oh, and Tali."

"Yes?"

"Seriously, just Andrew."

"Right, Shep- Andrew."

Shepard walked towards the CIC. Everyone was wearing Alliance uniforms. Kelly looked up from here terminal and with a warm smile said, "The Council wishes to speak with you in the Communications Room."

"Thank you, Kelly."

The Council did not have QEC device, but the Communications Room still allowed FTL communication. Their holograms appeared on top of the table. "Commander, a situation came up that needs your attention," the Asari said.

"I'm listening."

"The Hegemony contacted us. Their colony Camala is under attack."

"Whoa, whoa. You mean the Batarian Hegemony?"

"Yes, this was a surprise to us as well," the Salarian added. "They contacted us accusing us of attacking their colony, but the description they gave of the ship that attacked, was disturbing. This is an image."

A hologram appeared next to them of a heavily scarred Reaper shooting several beams of molten metal in various directions on the city of Ujon.

"Sacrosanct," he whispered.

"Sorry?"

"The Reaper is Sacrosanct. A Prothean device on our ship gave me another vision. This one showed this Reaper."

"Does that mean the Reaper fleet is already here?"

"No," he replied. "The vision just showed this lone Reaper. The vision suggested it is a forward guard of the Reaper swarm. The scars seem to indicate that as well."

"Either way this is bad," the Turian commented. "We told the Hegemony everything about the Reapers. Suffice to say they were not happy that we ignored the threat for so long."

Shepard couldn't help but smile a little. "Is that so?"

The Turian groaned. "If it wasn't for your evidence of the Reaper, we would have been pulled into a war with the Terminus system. Considering the threat of the Reapers, they've agreed to cooperate with us."

"That's fantastic news!"

"Indeed. They have given us permission to send Spectres into their space. You have authorization to land on Camala."

"Haven't the Hegemony tried to send a fleet in?"

"They have. They lost a majority of their ships. Probably why they are so willing to work with us. Your ship is more advance than any warship in existence, even able to take down a Collector vessel when a Turian patrol was annihilated. We want you to investigate the attack. If it is still ongoing try to repel."

"We go right there."

The holograms went away.

"EDI, notify Joker to set a course for Camala."

"_Roger, Commander."_

A few seconds passed before Joker's voice came in over the comm. "Is this right, Commander? Camala: the Batarian's richest colony?"

"The destination is correct."

"Batarians?"

"They're under attack by a Reaper."

"I'm not sure who to worry about. Batarians shooting us down, or the Reaper."

"The Hegemony has given us permission to enter their space."

"Alright, Commander."

Shepard exited the Communications room and into the Armory where Jacob stood across from the door with his arms crossed. "Batarians, Commander?"

"That seems to be a common reaction."

"What if it's a trap, Commander?"

"I saw the holo. It's a Reaper. Sacrosanct."

"Alright, Commander," he sighed. "Have you seen our new stock?"

"No."

Jacob grinned. "The Council gave us Spectre master gear: HMW. Pistols, submachine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns. All here. All ours. They even gave us two new experimental heavies."

"Let's see it."

Jacob went over to the table where ten heavy weapons laid. He pulled out a weapon that looked like a small thanix cannon. "They call it the Mithanix Cannon."

"Mithanix?"

"Mini-Thanix. It's a miniaturize version of the Thanix cannon that we have installed on this ship. This is extremely powerful and could go through anything." Jacob pulled out another weapon that looked like a bulked up version of a missile launcher. "This is the HL-85 Hydra Launcher. Similar to the ML-77 Missile Launcher, but each missile contains several missiles. After the missile is launched, it splits into multiple missiles. Each one can lock onto one target or multiple targets. While each missile is weaker, it can lay down suppressing fire easily. With succession of missile hits, makes this launcher proficient at disabling an enemy's shield or barrier."

Shepard picked up and examined the Mithanix Cannon. "All we're missing is a fruit basket that has a card that reads, 'We're really, really sorry.'"

Jacob let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah. Well I look forward to using this spectre gear on Camala."

"Likewise. I'll leave you to your work."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

Shepard made his way to the Tech lab to speak with Mordin. As soon as the doors opened, Mordin looked in Shepard's direction and started talking enthusiastically. "Shepard! Much data! New discoveries! Ground breaking!"

"Whoa, whoa, Professor. Are you talking about the sphere?"

"Yes. Incredible. When the sphere gave off the last burst of energy that energy had information encoded into it."

"What type of energy are we talking about here?"

"Dark energy. Not like usual dark energy in the galaxy or even biotics. Different."

"Different how?"

"More concentrated. Notice the color of the sphere? Green instead of biotic blue. The concentration and pulse is modified to allow high quantity of data to be stored."

"I'm sorry, pulse?"

"Most forms of data transfer rely on wavelengths and pulses of laser light to relay data. Laser from ship goes to buoy which transmit pulses through FTL "tubes". This sphere is similar to the beacon you ran into on Eden Prime and Virmire. This energy is meant to be sent through a network of beacon or spheres that can be downloaded into the mind of those around it. Incredible. Prothean minds are able to handle this data transfer. You are lucky it didn't make you into a vegetable. Getting off topic. When this sphere last pulsed, it gave of incredible data for Biotic upgrades. Now that it's active, the data is endless. Upgrades to weapons, biotic amps, omni-tools, ship drives. Even mention a secret project the Protheans started on but never finished."

Shepard raised a brow. "What kind of project?"

"Protheans were a curious people, didn't just accept technology. You recall the Conduit."

"Yes."

"Protheans were working on something even bigger according to this data."

"What were they working on?"

"A second Citadel."

"Why would they do that?"

"Not sure. There is a lot of data to go through, along with Quarian side-project; it may take a while to find out its purpose."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Not yet."

"How is the Quarian project going?"

"Very well, been going through an assortment of methods to deal with the situation. Genetic engineering. Vaccines. Implants. Implants seem most practical and safe. Can precisely control immune response with highly upgraded implant. The sphere may have given me some ideas and designs for such an implant."

"Well, keep me informed of development."

"Will do, Commander."

Kaidan sat at the crew table eating his meal. It was still several hours until they reached Camala. He saw Garrus and Tali approach the table with their respected meals. Tubes of Dextro-friendly food paste. Alenko immediately noticed Tali's new suit.

"New suit, Tali?"

"Yes. It's good to have you back on the crew Kaidan."

Garrus could only look on in annoyance.

"It's good to be back."

"You're not going to quit again, are you?" Garrus grumbled.

"Garrus!" Tali snapped. "What's your problem?"

"You weren't told what happened on Horizon?"

"Shepard said that you stopped the Collectors from taking the entire colony."

Kaidan rubbed his neck.

"Alenko was there. Called Shepard a traitor. Abandoned him."

"Why would you do that, Kaidan?" she yelled while pointing her finger at him.

"Look I screwed up," he replied with a weak voice. "Losing Shepard was like losing a brother. Then two years later I hear rumors that he's alive and working for Cerberus. What was I suppose to think? I thought he went rogue."

"I don't know, Alenko," Garrus countered. "Maybe 'Hey, I know Shepard and he would not be working with them unless he had no other choice.' Like what Tali and I believed."

"I let my emotions get the better of me. And I screwed up, hurting Shepard. I'm here now to make up for my mistakes and help save the galaxy. I'm sorry."

There was silence between the three. "If Shepard can forgive you, then I guess I can too," he relented. Garrus held out his hand.

Kaidan grabbed it and shook. "Thank you, Garrus." He looked towards Tali.

She sighed. "Same here."

"Thank you, Tali. So Garrus how did you end up back on Shepard's team?"

"I became a vigilante on Omega."

Kaidan raised brow.

"I know, not exactly the direction Shepard wanted me to go, but I was literally making no impact on crime in C-Sec. So I went to Omega where there was no red tape. Apparently I made a big enough impression since I caught the attention of Cerberus as a recruit for Shepard's team. Shepard came just in time to save my ass. A gunship managed to get one shot in to give me this scar, but I made it out of there alive unlike my team."

"What happened to your team?"

"We were betrayed by Sidonis, a team member. Shepard helped me to track him down. I nearly killed him, but Shepard got me to calm the hell down and think. Stopped me from going through my quest of revenge. Got me to see there was still good left in Sidonis. It ended better that way, because now the public knows what he has done. He confessed to his crimes."

"What about you Tali?"

"I actually ran into him the day he woke up."

"That must have been shocking."

"It was." There was sadness to her voice. "It was like seeing a ghost. But he proved it to me when he mentioned the Geth data he gave me. There was no doubt that it was him. He helped me find Veetor and stopped Cerberus from taking him."

"But you didn't join him then."

"I couldn't. I had a responsibility to my people. But I told him I could join after my mission after that. He came for me." Joy returned to her voice. "Almost every Quarian died on that mission on Haestrom. Shepard came saving not just me but Kal'Reegar as well. He also helped me later when my people tried to charge me with treason."

"For working with Cerberus."

"I was working for Shepard, not Cerberus," she snapped. Tali calmed down. "Sorry. No. They were charging me with the crime of bringing active Geth onto the Fleet. Shepard and Garrus helped me fight on the Alarei. To find out what happened and to find my father."

"What happened?"

Tali was quiet. "I rather not say."

Garrus nodded.

"My father was dead and we had no evidence that we wished to put forward."

"What the punishment for treason?"

"Exile."

"Tali, I'm so sorry."

"I wasn't exiled."

"But you go by Vas Normandy now."

"Because I am crew of the Normandy. When we got back to the Rayya Shepard defended me through my past actions."

"It was one hell of a speech," Garrus added. "I didn't take Shepard for a lawyer, but... wow. He completely tore the Admiralty Board apart for trying to drag Tali into their political debate."

Tali laughed with Garrus. "I think it was good for them. I was exonerated."

"That's good to hear, Tali. Looks like I missed a lot." He lowered his head. "Though I'm a little worried about you Tali. I rarely see you on this deck, just engineering. Are you even getting any sleep?"

Tali gasped and twiddled her hands in an embarrassed expression. "Well, uh..."

Garrus fell out of his chair laughing. "Yes, Tali," he continued. "Are you getting enough sleep? I'm sure you don't have much time for it with your activities."

Tali punched him in the gut. "Bosh'tet!" The punch did nothing to alleviate Garrus' laughter.

"I'm not getting the joke," Kaidan said.

"I get plenty of sleep," she said. "It's just my bed is not on deck 3. It's on, um, deck 1."

"That doesn't make sense, that's Shepard's- Oh!" Kaidan shot back into his chair. "Oh... I didn't know you and the Commander were... involved with each other."

"We are," she said with a hint a pride.

The ground team stood around the Communication Room. Shepard walked into the room and activated his omni-tool. A holographic image of Ujon came up. "Assuming we are able to go ground-side here's how it'll go. We'll split into three teams. Miranda will lead Fire Team Bravo, and Jacob will lead Fire Team Charlie. I'll take Garrus, Tali and Kaidan with me. Grunt, Mordin, Samara and Thane will go with Miranda. Legion, Zaeed, Kasumi and Jack will be with Jacob. My team will take the shuttle and go in the city through the North, Jacob will take the tank and go in through the East, and Miranda will be dropped off by the Normandy in the South. Our objective is to repel the Reaper's forces and aid any survivors. We'll meet up in the center of the city: City Hall. If possible, find out why Camala was the first target of the Reaper, Sacrosanct."

"Sacrosanct?" Kaidan mumbled.

"I had another vision because of the Prothean sphere we recovered. The vision showed me another Reaper. It's some type of forward guard for the Reaper fleet. It's horribly scarred. It called itself Sacrosanct in my vision. I don't know why it's so far ahead of the fleet, but we're going to find out. We'll be hitting the ground in one hour. Everyone get ready."

"We're coming out of the relay now, sir," Joker announced.

There was a small jolt to indicate the end of the relay. The planet below had patches of brown and green landscapes. There was an abundance of water.

"_Significant energy signature coming from Ujon, Commander,"_ EDI notified.

"Take us in," Shepard ordered.

"_Incoming ship."_

A vessel came out from Ujon. Shepard's eyes narrowed as he immediately recognized the ship. Sacrosanct. The appendages of the Reaper rose as it approached. Beams of purple energy emitted from their ends.

"Taking evasive maneuvers!" Joker yelled and his hands moved in rapid successions across the holo-controls.

The Normandy was agile, dodging the beams of energy. It was like it was dancing in space.

"Damn Collector vessel had only one beam. This damn thing has several of them."

One of the beams skimmed the Normandy. The CBT shields deflected the part of the beam that connected. The ship still shook violently from the impact.

"Err, damn it! Our shields can only take so much!"

"Then time to stop playing defense," Shepard remarked. "Fire the main gun."

"Time to kill myself another Reaper." He slammed his fist on the holographic button.

The twin Thanix cannons emerged from the bottom of the Normandy. Blue light shone as the cannon charged up. Beams of blue energy emerged and flew towards Sacrosanct. It tried to dodge but the right side of its tapered tail was struck. The beam went through the shield, and destroyed a small section of the tail. A small section was burnt away, but nothing too critical. Sacrosanct focused more on evasive maneuvers, shooting beams of molten metal with any chance it had.

"I think we spooked it, sir," Joker laughed.

"Give it some thing to really fear," Shepard ordered. "Finish it!"

"Aye, aye." He slammed the Thanix controls again.

More beams of metal flung at Sacrosanct. Energy permeated from Sacrosanct. Its arms flung open sending the energy outwards. The beams of metal splattered in multiple directions as it collided with the energy bubble.

"Taking evasive maneuvers!"

The Normandy rose up to dodge the wave of energy. It shook as it barely dodges the wave. The Normandy flipped and went directly at Sacrosanct. Sacrosanct disappeared as it entered FTL flight.

"Yeah!" Joker cheered. He pointed to himself. "You can't handle this! You see that Reaper turn tail and run?"

"I also saw that it was still able to handle its own in a fight against us," Shepard commented. "We still have a ways to go."

"Aww, you never let me enjoy my victories."

"Take us planet side."

"Aye, aye," he said in a disappointed tone.

Plumes of smoke drifted into the air from the chaotic city. Thousands of evacuating civilians could be seen from the shuttle. It was a war zone. But who were the soldiers fighting?

"So the Normandy was able to take on a Reaper?" Garrus stated.

"Yeah," Shepard replied. "It was pretty equally matched. Sacrosanct got away before we got any direct hits on it."

"We're groundside," the pilot announced.

"Move out! Expect husks."

"Aye, aye," Kaidan replied.

The four jumped out of the side. The Kodiak flew away. The Batarian civilians were too busy running to take notice of their squad. The city was in terrible shape. Buildings were damaged and falling apart.

"This can't just be from Sacrosanct," Tali commented.

"I agree," Garrus continued. "Some of this damage is too precise."

"Then Sacrosanct must have dropped off some friends," Shepard concluded. He activated his omni-tool. Yellow holographic armor formed around his body. Kaidan followed suit.

"What was that?" Tali called out.

"What was what?"

"There!" she pointed.

Something darted around the building.

"Be careful. We don't know what we're dealing with."

They went around the corner and saw a tall, gray being. The creature stood over eight feet tall with elongated arms and legs. Long claws on each of its eight fingers and toes. Tubes and wires ran all around it body. A bundle of tubes and wires ran down the spine of its back. Its head was reptilian in features with a maw filled with serrated teeth. Its eyes glowed blue.

"Is that...?" Kaidan's voice faded away.

"A husk?" Garrus finished.

"That isn't human," Tali concluded.

The reptilian husk pulled its head back and roared. The beast charged towards the group with lightning speed. They evaded and took cover as the creature ran through where they were. Shepard took out his assault rifle and charged his rounds with biotic energy. He took aim at its legs and fired. The legs severed at the thigh. The husk fell to the ground. The squad got up from their cover. The monstrosity got up on its hands and still ran forward, like losing its legs were a mild inconvenience. The squad opened fire at its head, chest and arms. It flopped over finally signally its death.

Shepard moved forward to examine the remains. "So they have other species of husks. This must have been a specie the reapers previously won against."

"These things are even worse than the regular human husks," Kaidan said.

Shepard motioned to his radio. "Fire teams! Do you read?"

"We read you, Commander," Jacob replied.

"Same here," Miranda added.

"We just ran into a husk. Be warned they're not human husks. It's a different specie. They're harder to kill. Shoot off their lower half and they'll run on their hands. Though do not assume one race. Be ready for anything."

"Thanks for the warning, Commander," they both answered.

"Objective is the same, move forward and meet at City Hall."

"Aye, aye."

Shepard nodded to his team. They continued down the street. It was another five minutes before an explosion halted their advance. Several more reptilian husks came out from a hole in a skyscraper. They jumped down and took immediate notice of Shepard and his team.

"Tali! Drone!"

"Get them Chiktikka!"

"Garrus, concussion rounds!"

Garrus took aim and fired a round that knocked the three reptilian husks to the ground as Chiktikka electrocuted them. Shepard threw a ball of warped energy to melt their bodies.

A squeal came from above them. They looked up and saw dozens of husks hang from the upper part of the buildings. It was a different specie. These husks were spider-like. Their skin was dark gray. Each of them had six legs and two arm-like appendages that came out from the side of their triangular heads. Twelve blue eyes watch the squad of four.

"Keelah..." Tali muttered.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Garrus thought out loud.

"Damn, husks were distractions!" Shepard yelled. "Garrus, get out the Hydra!"

"Roger, Commander."

The husks started charging down the side of the building. Shepard took aim with the HL. Targeting reticules appeared all over the HUD. He pulled the trigger releasing a missile. The projectile split into four smaller missiles. Each missile connected with one spider husk blowing it off of the building. Shepard pulled the trigger repeatedly with new targets appearing on the HUD. Explosions ran down the building as the missiles connected with husk after husk. Eventually the husks we in range for Kaidan, Garrus and Tali to open fire on them. The area around them rained with parts and pieces of dead husks.

"Do they Reaper carry zoos of husks?" Garrus asked jokingly.

"This is not the time for jokes!" Tali chastised.

Shepard was still focused on the HUD. It was down to one husk. It reached the bottom of the side of the building and leaped at Shepard. Blades appeared out of the creatures head. Shepard dropped the launched and launched a through at the body of the husk. It blew to pieces. Some husk fluid landed on Shepard's chest. He wiped it off with a random piece of cloth from the ground.

The team continued to their final destination. There were no more civilians. Just husks. They fought their way. After waves they reached their destination. It was quiet. No screams or moans. "Everyone pay attention," Shepard reminded. "We don't know how many more surprises Sacrosanct left for us."

Shepard's team crept forward towards City Hall. All of them searching for any type of ambush.

"_Screeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

The side of a building blew out and a giant crawled out. The beast was the size of a gunship. It hovered above the ground like the Praetorians Shepard ran into before, but this creature was not made up of one race. It reminded Shepard of an old sci-fi movie... Trying to remember the movie. The Thing! It was just like that creature in the movie's climax that was made up of the people who died against the thing but the dogs as well. This monstrosity had a large beak mouth like that of the Praetorian, but this thing had spikes surrounding the opening. Inside the maw were dozens of assimilated beings. It was like looking into the mouth of hell. Like the Praetorian the beast had four legs with blades on the end of each. Two rows of spikes ran down its back. Two metallic tentacles came out of its back and swayed back and forth with lens on the end of each. The ends lit up and fired particle beams towards Shepard's squad. They ran behind some rubble which blocked the attack.

"This is going to be hard to take down," Garrus groaned.

"Commander, my squad's here and- What the hell?" Jacob muttered over the radio.

"New type of Praetorian!" Shepard yelled over the radio. "We need to hit this thing with all we got! Use the Hammerhead!"

"We're here to help, too Commander," Miranda said on the radio.

Shepard handed Garrus the HL. "You use this to take down its barrier." Shepard took out the Mithanix. "I'll use this."

Garrus fired missiles at the behemoth as Jacob shot at it with the Hammerhead. The tentacles looked in opposite direction and fired. Each of them firing. Garrus ducked out of the way to avoid the attack. The Hammerhead took a direct shot to one of its front hover pads. The tank slumped to its side. Jacob and his team run out of it before the beast could strike again. Miranda's team attempted to do any damage they could, but the beast's armor was

Shepard aimed with the cannon. _This better be good,_ he thought. He pulled the trigger releasing the beam of accelerated metal. The beam connected with one of its legs. It was cut clean off. The beast screamed in pain from losing its limb. Both tentacles aimed at Shepard and fired. He jumped out of the way and landed next to Tali. He gave her a smile. Shepard rose up from cover and fired another round, this time blowing the end off of one of its tentacles.

A second explosion erupted from the building the beast came out of. The supports were blown away and the building swayed and fell in the direction of the beast. The beast was not fast enough to get out of the way and was crushed. Its inside was squirted out, mostly in the form of smaller husks that were long dead. Grunt took one look at its content. "Anyone else hungry?" He scanned the area for an answer. No one.

"Who set those explosives?" Miranda asked.

"I did," a deep, rough voice answered.

The squads looked over and saw a lone Batarian soldier. Shepard moved towards him. "That's some skill," he commented.

"Thanks, human," he said in a surprisingly polite tone. "Who are you?"

"I'm Commander Shepard."

"Oh... The Hero of Elysium. First human Spectre."

Shepard raised a brow with a hint of concern he was going to be hostile.

"What's a Spectre doing here? Not that I'm complaining."

"The Reapers have begun their war against organics," Shepard answered. "The Hegemony agreed to a truce with the Council to fight a common enemy. They have given me permission to come here and help. The Reaper got away."

"I thought the Reapers were some myth."

"They're not."

The Batarian cringed at the revelation. "I'm Sergeant Tarlon Nal'Karlish." He held out his hand.

Shepard briefly paused at the odd gesture. He grabbed hold and shook. "Good to meet you. Do you have any other soldiers around?"

"No. They were killed by those things. I've been spending my time just surviving, though your squad annihilated them."

"Glad we were able to help, we should go. I need to make my report to the Council." Shepard turned with his squad to return to the Nromandy.

"Hold it!"

Shepard turned around.

"You're going after the ones who did this right?"

"Yes," Shepard replied. "The Reapers are a threat to everyone in the galaxy. We're rallying the galaxy against them."

"I want in!" he demanded.

"Now hold on!" Miranda interjected. "Commander, I know you have interesting tastes for recruitment, but he's a Batarian. They're not known for being trust-worthy. And Commander, especially with your long history with their race, you know I'm right."

"I have to agree with Miranda," Jacob added, "especially after the 'diplomatic' discussion with the Council."

"Hey, he may not be a Council race, but he's offering to help," Kaidan countered.

Shepard looked away from his team mates and looked to Tarlon. "Why are you so willing to join us?"

"The Reapers took my soldiers and my city from me. I am still a soldier of my people and as a soldier it is my duty to protect my people. Considering the threat of the Reapers, my talents are best served by taking the fight directly to them."

Shepard nodded his head inquisitively. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Commander."

Shepard looked to the mound of husk corpses. "What should we call this thing?"

"A super-praetorian?" Jacob threw out.

"Naw, something more original. How about the Leviathan?"

"Sounds like a good name to describe this thing," Kaidan added.

"What's a leviathan?" Tali asked.

Shepard turned to Tali. "On earth a leviathan is a giant sea monster that would attack ships."

"_**Vermin!"**_

Shepard jumped back away from the mound. One of the husks glowed with energy. It could only lay there.

"_**You think you gathered victory here, but this is merely a fraction of my powers."**_

Shepard knew who he was hearing. "You didn't seem so willing to express that power when we faced you above the planet."

Sacrosanct then made a sound that made their skin crawl. Laughter.

"_**You understand nothing. We are beyond your comprehension. You think you are the first race to strike a blow against the fleet? Every race with their one moment of defiance before fade back to nothingness."**_

"We seem to be having many moments of defiance. You can tell your leader Harbinger that we are putting an end to your cycle!"

Sacrosanct laughed again. It was like a devil laughing. _**"Harbinger? Harbinger's not the leader. Harbinger's merely a pawn."**_

"Then who's the leader?"

"_**I am."**_

"But the data we gathered from the base placed him as the first Reaper."

"_**Foolish being. Harbinger was one of the first, but he's not the first. I am. I am the beginning and end of this galaxy. Every cycle we grow stronger. New constructs, new drones. The drones you faced before were primitive. My drones are pinnacle. The apex of their evolution of organic to sapient constructs. The cycle will continue and you will all die."**_

"We managed to kill two Reapers already." Shepard pulled out his pistol and aimed. "A message to the fleet. 'The cycle ends.'" He pulled the trigger killing the husk and ending the conversation.

Shepard looked to his crew. "Back to the Normandy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Insanity

Shepard approached Joker who swiveled on his chair. "So now we have husk armies, Commander? Weren't the original zombies bad enough?"

Shepard let out a chuckle. "Yes, but we don't expect the Reapers to play fair. The husk army was stopped, but this colony is in shambles."

"Why would Sacrosanct attack this colony though?"

"I think I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"When the Council contacted me, they said that the Hegemony accused them of attacking the colony. The only reason the Council isn't going to war with the Terminus system is because of that Reaper data. Sacrosanct was trying to cause the galaxy to go to war with each other so we would be too weak to fight the real enemy."

"_That is a logical conclusion,"_ EDI agreed.

"Well the Reapers screwed the pooch. Now we have the Hegemony on our side."

"Though that Reaper... It was different from Sovereign or Harbinger. Those two talked like machines, but Sacrosanct sounded... demonic."

"Getting superstitious, Commander?"

"No, no. It's just I'm wondering why it's so different from the other two. It just being the first Reaper can't just be all there is to it."

"It's weird I'll give you that. So what's our next objective?"

"The Migrant Fleet. We need to discuss their return to Rannoch and their embassy. But before we head through the Relay, I need to speak with the Council."

"Setting up connection. Just head to the Communication room."

Shepard made his way to the Communication Room. He pressed a few buttons and the hologram of the Council rose up from the table.

"Commander, good to see you," the Asari greeted. "We received your report. You were successful in chasing away the Reaper, Sacrosanct, and were able to save the city from being completely destroyed."

"Though you mentioned you allowed a Batarian soldier on your ship," the Turian added. "Was this a wise decision?"

"Considering the hostilities the Hegemony holds towards the Council for ignoring the Reaper threat for so long, is it wise to turn away help because it is Batarian?" Shepard countered in a mocking tone.

"Now just a minute!"

"He's right," the Salarian interrupted. "This way the Hegemony will feel more involved in this war with the Reapers. Though you do believe Sergeant Tarlon will make a worthy addition to your crew?"

"He was able to quickly set an array of explosives to create a controlled explosion to take out a Leviathan, so yes."

"Very well, Commander," the Asari said. "What is next?"

"I'm heading to the Mirant Fleet. We're going to negotiate a peace treaty between the Quarians and the Geth so we can have their support for the upcoming war. Though might I ask where Anderson is?"

"Councilor Anderson is away on business. He did not mention more."

"Very well. I'll contact you with the results of the negotiations."

"We'll speak to you soon, Commander."

Shepard exited out on deck 3 and made his way to the AI core. Legion stood in the same spot as it always did. It looked towards Shepard. "Shepard-Commander."

"How long until the Quarians can return to their homeworld?"

"When the negotiations are over."

"That's good to hear. I fear that the Flotilla may be Sacrosanct's next target."

"An accurate assessment. The planet will be ready."

The elevator opened at Cargo Deck where Tarlon was working on the Hammerhead. The hover pad was raised up and placed next to the tank where Tarlon worked on its repairs. He heard Shepard's footsteps and immediately stopped working.

"Commander," he stated.

"How's the Hammerhead coming?"

"She'll run again." He glanced at the tank itself and cringed. "Truth be told though, this may outclass your Alliance's previous Mako models in terms of mobility and agility, but is worse in every other way. Its armor is paper-thin and I can shoot better blind-folded and drunk than this tank."

"Is there something you can do about it?"

"If I have the resources, I can upgrade this tank's armor and weapons. I can also give it shields like the previous Mako models."

"You worked on tanks in the Hegemony army?"

"Yes. Besides explosives, tanks were my specialty, specifically fixing and upgrading."

"I have resources you can use to upgrade this tank. We're going to need every advantage possible for the war with the Reapers."

Tarlon grinned. "Anything else?"

"Tell me about yourself."

Tarlon shot a glance at Shepard for the unusual question. "Well I joined the army when I was old enough and still stayed a part of it. Serve my people and such. Like I said I specialize in explosives and tanks. I've done nothing really that big, especially compared to your record. Mostly patrols. Nothing interesting until that Reaper showed up. Had to fight for a couple of days, some hiding."

"That's impressive."

"Yeah... Those damn things just came out of nowhere. Explosions all over the city and then we get flooded by those things, what did you call them? Husks. Though you and your team really showed them."

"Those explosives you set really did a number on that Leviathan."

"Thanks again for letting me join your crew, Commander. I didn't think you would, human's history with Batarians."

"We are at a turning point in this galaxy. These Reapers represent the greatest threat in galactic history. We can't let our past histories get in the way of protecting this galaxy."

"I guess the rumors of your charisma really are true." Tarlon chuckled. "So the Hegemony contacted the Council?"

"Yes. When the attacks were done to your colony they were calling to accuse the Council of the attack. If it wasn't for the proof of the Reapers I pulled from the Collector base, the Terminus systems would have gone to war with the Council races. In fact, I'm almost certain that's why your colony was attacked. Sacrosanct would want this galaxy in disarray so when the Reaper fleet comes, we would be too weak to fight back."

"Bastards," Tarlon growled. "So where are we heading next?"

"The Migrant Fleet. We're going to negotiate a peace treaty between the Geth and Quarians."

Tarlon laughed. "And after that we're going to get a Volus to walk outside its suit without exploding? Do you every do anything that isn't impossible?"

"Not worth my time if it isn't," Sheppard said in a joking manner. They both broke into laughter.

"Settling in, alright?"

"You are a strange one. I get... glances, glares."

"It'll settle down. You should have seen how the crew reacted when I allowed Legion to join us."

"Yes, the Geth. You do seem to have a... diverse crew."

"The best of the best in the galaxy." Sheppard took a pause and then nodded. "I'll let you get back to work."

Tali opened his messages at her terminal on engineering. She saw a message labeled "Immediate Attention". She opened the message and read. Her heart sunk and panic struck her. Footsteps are heard behind her. Tali turned around. "Keelah, Andrew, I'm glad you're here."

"Something wrong, Tali?" Shepard asked. While he can't see her face whenever he wanted, by now he was able to tell how she was feeling through her body language.

"I just got back a message from the Flotilla. They're willing to hear our proposal, but Admiral Xen..."

Just that name sent chills down Shepard's back. The Admiral who wanted to control the Geth.

"She took over the Alarei and appears to have lost contact with the Fleet. Again there are report s of Geth. I-I think she might have started my father's experiments up again."

"Send a message back to the Admiralty Board and ask them for permission to take back the Alarei. You, Garrus, Kasumi and I will board that vessel and put an end to this once and for all."

"Th-Thank you. I'm afraid she might reveal what father has done."

"I'll make sure she won't," Shepard said with determination.

The shuttle flew through the Fleet of ships. Tali saw the lab ship where her father did in. Shepard grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. The shuttle approached the dock and clamped on. "Our mission is to eliminate the Geth forces, shut down their hub and locate Admiral Xen. She is going to pay for this."

The doors opened. Shepard and his team ran out. It was the exact same as before. They went into the first room. On the crate to the right was a dead Quarian. Ahead they could hear the stuttering noise than most Geth made. Several Geth entered the room. Two regular troopers and a hunter. Tali hacked one of the troopers. Shepard overloaded the second, Garrus and Kasumi overloaded the Hunter. The trio was down before they could even react.

"It's good to see you again, Commander," a voice called out over the ships speakers.

"What the hell are you doing Admiral?" Shepard yelled.

"I'm getting our homeworld back. I'm getting our Geth creations back. You really think the Geth are going to just give back our homeworld?"

"The Reapers are a threat to everything! The Geth understand the logic in giving your homeworld back."

"So naïve," she said in her drawn out voice. "Tali your father would have wanted this. Our people are getting back our homeworld and we will be the most powerful force in the galaxy."

"You have no idea what my father wanted!" she snapped.

"His experiments say otherwise."

The speakers were cut out.

"It's going to take a while to find the Geth hub if we stay in one group. Tali, Garrus take that way." Shepard pointed towards a corridor on the left. "Kasumi and I will take this direction."

"Roger, Commander," Garrus replied.

"Keep her safe, Garrus."

"Is there a reason you picked me to come with you?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. We're going to a specific terminal and I was wondering if you could do something for Tali."

"Why did he pick Kasumi to be on his side?" Tali asked out loud.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Garrus replied. "Come on. We need to stop Xen."

The corridors were fairly empty. The radio cracked. "We getting a good amount of Geth in our direction," Shepard said. "You should be good to go ahead. Find Xen."

Tali and Garrus ran as fast as they could, running into an occasional lone Geth. Eventually they came to a control room. The doors opened with Xen sitting at her desk. Video feed was coming in from all over the ship. Garrus aimed with his sniper rifle. "It's over, Admiral."

Xen stopped tapping at her console. She got up and turned around. "Stupid Turian. Do you not see the importance of my research? Tali, you wanted your homeworld back. Your father wanted this!"

"Not like this!" she cried out. "Shepard already got our homeworld back!"

"And you are taking the word of a Geth? How idiotic can you be? The only way we're going to get our homeworld back is by taking the Geth back under our control. We get our world and we will have an army that no one in the galaxy would every try to defy."

"Step away from the console, Admiral," Shepard ordered as he entered the room. He had splatters of white Geth blood on his armor.

Xen pressed a button on her console. "I'm not going down alone."

A video link came up. It showed the Admiralty Board. They jumped to their feet and ran over to the screen. "Admiral?" Han called out. "What are you doing over there?"

"Getting our homeworld back. Getting our creations back!"

"You're mad! We'll have you executed for this!"

"I'm not going down alone! My research is all based on Rael's research."

Tali felt tears come to her eyes. Her father was going to be post humorously exiled.

"I have proof!"

"Yes, show them the 'proof'," Shepard remarked.

Tali looked at Shepard, feeling betrayed. "Shepard!" She then saw him winked at her. Tali knew this was the human sign for 'trust me', but she didn't understand what was going on.

A video came up showing Admiral Xen. A video that even she did not expect. "Entry one. I have been monitoring Rael's research. Weapons testing are a waste of what we could do with these Geths parts. Behind his back, I have been collecting pieces from his supply as to assemble new Geth creations. With research into actual Geth, I might be able to find a way to regain control over them. If these experiments do fail it will appear that Rael is responsible for the creations. I'll be free of suspicion."

Garrus and Tali were shocked. The Admiralty Board was speechless. Admiral Xen was paralyzed. Both Kasumi and Shepard were smiling, even if it was hidden by their face masks.

"Outrageous!" Han roared in anger. "It was all you! You were the one who caused the Alarei to become over run the last time. Your experiments failed and then you tried to pin them on Rael and Tali. You are a disgrace to the Quarian people!"

"N-No!" Xen screamed. "That's not me!"

"Captain Shepard," Shala said. "Could you please take Xen into custody. She will be tried and executed for this."

"My pleasure," Shepard eagerly replied.

Xen pulled out a pistol. "That's not me!" She took aim at Tali. Shepard fired a round from his hand cannon. Xen was put down.

"I'm sorry, Admirals. She was attempting to kill one of my crew."

"It's alright, Captain," Han said. "Crazy, bosh'tet. She'll be post humorously exiled for this. We'll see you soon, Captain."

Koris approached the screen. "Tali, we owe you and your father an apology for everything. While he was doing experiments that I disapprove of, he did not do what we suspected him of doing. You two really are heroes to our people."

The video link was closed. Tali walked up to Shepard and slammed her fist into his shoulder and then hugged him. "Don't do that again!"

"I-I'm sorry. I had to get her to incriminate herself."

"How did you do that?"

"Well it's thanks to Kasumi here," Shepard said while pointing to her.

"You were the one who came up with the idea."

"From your heist."

"Just tell her!"

Shepard looked to Tali. "Kasumi and I found video journals of Xen. That provided us with audio samples. Since we can't see her lips move in any of the videos, all we had to do was splice and modify recordings of her voice and paste it into a video. This gave it the impression that she was responsible for everything, including your father's death and experiments. No one will ever suspect your father again."

A moment didn't pass before Tali hugged him with all her strength. "Thank you!" He could hear her cry a little. "Y-You kept your promise."

"I always do. Come on. It's time we get your people their homeworld back."

"Yes, Captain."

Shepard's crew went back to the Normandy to return Garrus and Kasumi and to pick up Legion. The Normandy docked at the Rayya. This time there was no upcoming dread of a trial, but the hope in knowing that within the next few hours, they were going to be able to go home. The air locks opened. The ship's captain and his marines aimed their weapons at Legion.

"Weapons, down," Kar ordered. "Legion has permission to enter the Rayya to speak with the Admiralty Board. Keep it on a short leash, Captain."

The room was even more filled than Tali's trial. Silence fell upon the crowd as Legion enters the room. Whispers occasionally filled the void. The Admirals, Raan, Koris and Gerrel, walked up to their podiums. "The conclave has been brought to order. Blessed are the Ancestors kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season, Keelah Se'lai. Captain Shepard, we received Tali's message about your mission, your Geth crew and its proposal."

Legion stepped forward. "We do not hold hostilities towards the Creator race. The Geth you faced before were Heretics. Thanks to Shepard-Commander, they are no longer a problem. In exchange for a truce, the Geth offer your homeworld."

The room was filled with voices.

"And how soon can we go back to our world?" Han asked.

"Immediately."

"How can we trust you?"

"The Normandy will go to Rannoch," Shepard replied. "We'll then come back."

"I'll go with them," Shala said. "It would be best to have an Admiral to verify this claim."

"I agree," Koris added.

"There's one more thing," Shepard said. The Admirals went quiet. "I convinced the council to end your exile. You are welcomed to an embassy."

"H-How?" Koris stuttered.

"Through his ways," Tali replied. "I have a video of his speech he gave to the Council to end our exile." She tapped a few controls on her omni-tool. The video of Shepard fighting for the Quarians. The crowd applauded Shepard's courage and passion that went into his speech.

"It looks like we owe you a debt of gratitude," Han said. "If what Legion says proves true, you gave us our homeworld back and have given us back an embassy. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

"Then this meeting is adjourned, Keelah Se'lai."

Shala'Raan approached Shepard. "Take us home, Captain."

Water smashed against the cliff on the Quarian city of Alavult. The planet was mostly mountainous with a lot of greenery. When the forests were not as numerous as earth, it was still a sight to behold. The Geth repaired most of the buildings, making the city habitable for the entire Quarian population. Wind from the ocean waves blew past them. It was warm. "It's beautiful," Shepard commented.

"It is," Tali agreed. "The Geth really took care of it. After three hundred years we are finally going to go home. Thank you, Andrew. This is all because of you."

"Anything for you." He glanced at the ocean and then back to her. "Tali... About that promise your father made to you. After the Reapers are taken care of, I want to keep it for him. I'll build you, us a home on this world."

She couldn't help but cry and hug him tighter. "Andrew..."

*Ahem* They looked to the door and saw Shala standing there. In shock they released each other. "How long were you standing there?" Talia asked.

"Long enough," she replied.

"Shala, I can explain."

"There's no need." She waved the thought away. "It's obvious you both are in love each other. Especially at your trial when Shepard defend you with such passion."

Shala walked up to Shepard and looked him in the eyes. "She has been through a lot, Shepard. You take care of her."

"I promise," Shepard replied.

"Anyways, I cannot think of a better suitor for Tali than the man who returned us to our world."

Two days have passed since Shepard approached the Fleet with a history changing announcement. They stayed in the same system, waiting for the Normandy's return. On the sensors of one of their warships they detected an incoming ship. "This is the SSV Normandy," Joker announced. "The Migrant Fleet is more than welcome to go home."

Koris and Han were frozen stiff. They looked to each other. Koris crossed his arms and laughed. "Looks like history will be more favorable to me, Han."

"I'll be sure that your nickname will be written in the history books, suit wetter."

Thousands of ships started appearing over the world of Rannoch. An event that prompted all news networks to send forth reporters. Hundreds of cameras were capturing the moment of return of the Quarian people. Billions of viewers saw on the extranet the footage of the largest fleet. Shuttles carried non-essential staff from the ships to the planet's surface.

Shepard and Tali stood on top of the tallest skyscraper to watch the sight. They both had an arm around each other's waist. "This might be the greatest day of my life," Tali cooed.

"Same here," Shepard said. "Coming to this beautiful planet, seeing this, and having the love of my life in my arms. This will be a place I'll proudly call home."

"Shepard, Tali!" Mordin called out.

They turned around to see Mordin run towards them. "Major breakthrough! Tests, show positive results! Completely sure now!"

"Mordin, Mordin," Shepard said, "Calm down. What breakthrough?"

"The implant I was working on for Quarian people," he murmured. "It will work. I can implant the device into Tali when she is ready. Device will take a week to get her immune system up to full strength, but once that happens. You will not need your suit. I'll be able to mass produce device for your people."

Tali couldn't help herself but to hug Mordin. "Thank you."

"You're my friend Tali'Zorah. Anyways, device provided challenge. Many methods to consider. Best being a synthesized protein. Won't bore you two with the details, but protein boosts immune system. Safest and fastest method. I thought it was important to inform you two. Will leave you two be."

Tali held onto Shepard. "My day just got better."

"There you two are!" Han exclaimed. "We've been looking for you two."

Zoris, Han and Raan came out through the door to the roof.

"Lovely sight," Shala remarked.

"We wanted to thank you again, Shepard," Zoris said. "You helped save thousands. You probably just saved our race."

"Well, your day's about to get better," Shepard said. "My science officer just found a way to improve your immune systems. He's going to mass produce a device for everyone."

"I-I don't know how we can every repay you, Shepard," Han muttered.

"The war with the Reapers is about to begin. Sacrosanct is already making the offensive. I need your help to defeat."

"You've earned that much from us. Our home world, an embassy and now our immune system. Unless the suit wetter is oppose to fighting Reapers?"

"Not at all. Just because I was sympathetic towards one machine race, doesn't mean I'll be sympathetic towards the Reapers. At least you'll have some war to fight, war monger."

They all had a good laugh as they watched the dozens of ships carry its Quarian population.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Intel

The screen played Citadel New Net. Emily Wong smiled and said, "I'm Emily Wong from Citadel New Net. In breaking news: a peace treaty has been brokered between the Geth and Quarian races. The treaty includes a cease fire between the races. In exchange, the Geth have returned the Quarian homeworld, Rannoch, back to the Quarian people. The peace treaty was made possible due to the diplomatic interventions of Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre. Just earlier Shepard convinced the Council to end the Quarian exile allowing them an embassy. We are now getting footage of the Quarian homeworld. The footage is being described as magnificent." The video played of dozens of shuttles coming in and out of the atmosphere.

Shepard and Tali lay in bed watching the news. Tali rubbed her shoulder where the implant was inserted. "Stop rubbing it or it might open again," Shepard whispered.

"It really itches."

"Mordin said that'll go away in a day."

"Doesn't take away the fact that it itches. But after a week, it'll all be worth it. I'll never have to wear my mask or this suit. I'll be free. And it's all thanks to you."

"Mordin did have a hand in it," Shepard cooed, trying to be humble.

"Silly man." She slid her hand across his face and caressed his cheek. "I'll be able to kiss you when I want to, when you want to. I'll always be able to share myself with you without any worries. You'll be able to see my face every day. My people will be able to walk on our own planet with uncovered heads."

Shepard could only smile as she talked on. It made him happy to see her so overjoyed.

"Shepard?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you listening?"

"Always." He pressed the console next to his bed and shut the display off. "We should get some sleep. We'll be at Omega tomorrow."

"I fear that if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and find out that that this is all a dream." She suddenly felt a soft pinch on her butt. "Shepard!" She softly punched him in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"It's a little human joke. A saying. 'Pinch me I must be dreaming.'"

"And you pinch a person's butt."

"Nope. Just yours. It's very nice." Shepard face went from the joking smile, which only Tali really got to see, to a loving look. "This isn't a dream. I'm here. You serve on the Normandy. Your people have returned to their world. Your people have their embassy back. And your people's immune system will be back to normal in under a couple months. And I love you. This is real."

Tali moved over more into his arms. No more dreams or fantasies for her. Just reality. Neither her dreams nor fantasies could ever compare to reality.

The smells of death, pollution and body odor filled the air of Omega. Shepard, Zaeed and Garrus entered Afterlife. Some of the dancers moved out of their way after seeing how heavily armed they were. Aria's guards grunted when they saw Shepard and his squad. Aria waved a hand and the two guards moved out of the way of Shepard. He walked over to her and sat down across from her.

"If my sources are correct, you have been busy," she sighed.

"And what do they say?" he said in a mocking tone.

"That you killed the Collectors among things."

"I have."

"Good. Those... Things were nothing but trouble. Though bragging isn't why you're here."

"No, I need a lot of information."

"And what do I get in return?"

"You keep this station."

Aria sat straight up in her chair. "Is that a threat?" She pointed angrily at him. "What's the only rule of Omega?"

"It's not me who's going to be taking the station away. The Reapers will take care of that."

"Reapers... I thought that was just some rumor."

"No. They're very real and coming. Camala was attacked by one. The Fleet is coming and I need help to stop them. I don't trust that you'll do it out of the goodness of your heart, but I trust you'll do it to stop them from destroying your station."

Aria's hands balled into fists. "You make a good point, Shepard. What do you want to know?"

"Just to make sure, this conversations stays between us right?"

"Of course. There's already enough havoc around here. I don't want to panic the population."

"I need the leader of the Blue Suns found. Vido Santiago. I owe Zaeed, here, his life and I need the support of the Blue Suns."

"How does killing their leader lend you their support?"

"By having their original leader Zaeed to take control."

Aria turned to Zaeed. "You were the founder?"

"Yeah. I ran the squads, he ran the books."

"Knew it. Vido is too much of a coward to raise an army by himself."

"That is something we can both agree on."

"I'll find him. Especially after his mercs were planning to take me out. What else?"

"I'm guessing you heard of those ships that look similar to Rachni vessels."

Aria's eyes widened. "They're not..."

"They're Rachni."

"H-How?"

"I released a Queen I found at Noveria."

"You what?" she yelled.

"The Rachni war was not their fault. The Reapers indoctrinated them, brainwashed them. This Queen will fight for me. I need the location of all sightings so EDI can use that information to find their homeworld."

"You are not making my life any easier, Shepard." Aria rested her face on her palm and shook her head.

"That's all I need, for now."

Aria rubbed her forehead and sighed, "I'll have my people forward any information they come across. If I find any information that may aid you... I'll forward that too."

"Thank you, Aria."

"Just make sure that the Reapers don't destroy this base."

Shepard got up from the couch and joined the rest of his squad. Zaeed nodded at Shepard. "I appreciate it, Commander."

"I made a promise, Zaeed. I honor my promises. We still have one more information broker to see. Liara. We'll ask her the same thing and see if she can find that second Citadel with the shadow broker's data."

"I'll see that bastard pay." He glanced at Shepard who saw him glaring. "Don't worry, Commander. I won't let my anger endanger anymore innocents. My jaw still hurts from that punch at the refinery."

Kaidan sat at the mess hall table. Tarlon had a tray of food and sat down across from him. Kaidan glanced at him. "How's the tank coming?"

"It's coming along nicely," Tarlon replied. He took a bite of his food and swallowed. "The front hover pad has been repaired and I fortified its weapons and armor. The shields shouldn't take too long to install. It should be ready by tomorrow. So let me ask. I hear muttering around this ship whenever I pass by any crew member, including the Turian and Quarian. Something about surprise with the Commander of all people for letting me join his team. What are they talking about? I know Batarians and Humans don't exactly have the best history, but it sounds personal for him."

Kaidan took a sip of his water. "Mindoir. Commander Shepard's colony was attacked by Batarian slavers. They killed his neighbors, his friends, and his family. The fact that your people's government openly supports slavery doesn't bode well with anyone on the crew."

Karlon growled and stated, "believe it or not. Not every Batarian supports the slave trade."

"Then why isn't that faction more vocal?"

"You have any idea how entrenched slavery is in Batarian culture?" Tarlon asked rhetorically. "Asking us to give up slavery is like asking humans to stop being impulsive. You are immediately branded as an outsider. Hell, if my people didn't find the Relays, we would still be enslaving our own people." Tarlon noticed the look on Kaidan's face. "It's not like the Alliance have the high ground. If I recall, Cerberus used to be a part of the Alliance."

"They went rogue!"

"Officially two years ago. They still ran sick experiments before then."

"How do you know about that anyways?"

"Cerberus has caused Batarians problems in the past. Interrogate an agent here and there and we are able to get the picture. The point is: not all Batarians are the evil-doers the Council paints us as."

"If you disagree with your race's policies, then why join its military?"

Tarlon took a large bite of food and swallowed. "Why do most soldiers join a military? To protect their own people."

There was no one around the tech lab. Shepard came in during one of Mordin's one-hour sleep breaks. On his desk was the Prothean Sphere, still glowing. The Sphere contains data on the second Citadel and he needed to know where it is. He crouched by the desk so he wouldn't collapse like the last time. His hands slowly approached the silver device. They touch.

_The Citadel's panels are closed. The station is surrounded by hundreds of Reapers. Large amounts of blue electricity sparkle around the massive relay. It strikes every Reaper ship sending them into dark space. Two Reapers are left behind. Sovereign and Sacrosanct. The two Reapers approach the local mass relay and disappear into another system. The Citadel slowly rotates in the nebula. Like a giant waking from its slumber it comes to life and the panels open. _

_Inside the Conduit springs to life. A few dozen Protheans appear. They rush to an unknown location. The vision flashes and forwards itself to the Protheans discovering a large hive that looked similar to the inside of a Collector vessel. Inside the hive was filled with towers of eggs and dozens of Keepers. A Prothean worked on a console that is centered in the hive writing a program. Half of the Protheans used a floating device that scooped up of the towers of eggs and moves it out of the hive._

_The egg tower is moved into a large vessel, roughly the size of a dreadnaught. It's unclear where the vessel came from. Half of the Prothean crew enters the vessel leaving the other half to work on the Citadel._

_The vision flashed again. The vessel enters an unknown star system through a relay. It has five planets and a yellow sun. Several smaller vessels detach from the dreadnaught and go to the five different planets in the system. The dreadnaught takes its position in the midway point between the sun and relay. Time speeds up in the vision. The vessels go back and forth between the planets and the dreadnaught. The planets in the system start to decay. The dreadnaught's form changes over time. It looks more and more like the Citadel. Projectiles are fired on occasion from the station into the sun._

The vision ends and Shepard finds himself on the floor with Tali over him crying out for help. "Andrew!" Shepard sits up and is embraced by Tali. "You Bosh'tet! What were you thinking?"

"I-I'm sorry, Tali," was all he could muster. The vision severely weakened him. "Mordin said that this sphere contained data on a second Citadel."

"And the only way to find it is risking your life?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I think the vision revealed the location," he apologized. Shepard slowly got up on his feet.

Thane ran into the tech lab. "I heard a call for help. Is everything alright?"

"Yes Thane," Tali replied. "Shepard had another vision."

"Are you going to be alright, Shepard?"

Shepard rubbed his head. "Yeah. The Cipher is making these visions easier. I'll be okay."

"Very well, Shepard. I'll return to my meditations." Thane turned around to walk back out of the lab.

"Thank you for your concern."

Thane looked back and smiled and then continued out.

"What did the vision show about the second Citadel?" Tali asked.

"It was built after the Protheans were wiped out by the Reapers. The Protheans from Ilos created it, or started creating it."

"Why would they build another damn Citadel after what the original one did?"

Shepard let go of Tali and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe Liara can clarify the vision. Maybe even find which system it's in."

The mention of Liara's name made Tali tense. She remembered back on the original Normandy the rumors about her and Shepard having a relationship. It tore her up, when she heard those rumors. The idea of Liara melding minds with Shepard made her very uncomfortable. Shepard noticed her uneasiness and knew why. Damn rumors. He slowly grabbed her hands and lifted them.

"Tali, nothing ever happened between me and Liara," he said softly and he looked into her eyes. "They were just rumors. I only love you."

Tali head slumped. "I'm sorry, Shepard. I shouldn't be so... jealous."

He pulled her in for another hug. "It's okay."

"I'll head down to engineering. Get some work done."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Tali walked towards the tech lab door. Before leaving she turned once and said, "And try not to grab the sphere again. I rather not have my boyfriend's mind scrambled."

"Promise."

"Commander we're getting a call in from the Council," Joker announced over the speakers.

"I'll take it in the Comm room."

Shepard made his way to the Communications room. He pressed the console to connect to the Council. Their holograms appeared. "Hello, Commander," the Asari said. "We thought we should keep you up dated. Several more colonies have been attacked."

"Sacrosanct?"

"It appears so."

"What's odd is that it's not fully trying to annihilate these colonies," the Salarian added. "It comes, causes havoc, abducts a couple hundred colonists, and then leaves."

"Are these human colonies?" Shepard asked.

"No," the Turian growled. "Sacrosanct has been targeting random colonies, including those which belong to the Asari, Turians and Salarians."

"That rules out Sacrosanct trying to make another Reaper. What's he trying to achieve?"

"We have the STG trying to find out if any of these colonies have anything in common for them to be deemed a valuable target," the Salarian muttered. "Also the news about your defeat of the Collectors was leaked. Including the fact that they were Protheans. The Hanar have been in uproar. They are demanding to you be charged with blasphemy and crimes against the galaxy for killing the Protheans."

Shepard raised a brow. "I'm hoping you're not going to comply."

"No."

"Any idea who leaked the story."

"Investigation is still ongoing. We should call ourselves lucky that the news of the Reapers' confirmation hasn't been leaked yet." A look of concern came to the Salarian. "We were contacted by an old friend of yours. He has offered to help us. Regardless of his past actions, he has proven to be useful."

"Who...?" Shepard asked.

The hologram of the Illusive Man came up next to the Councilors. He took a puff of his cigarette and greeted, "Commander Shepard."

"You!" Shepard fumed. "Why are you accepting his help?"

"He has been providing us with intel about the Reapers," the Turian replied. "And he has made a point that it was through Cerberus actions that you're alive. And in these times, we can't afford to be picky from where we get our help."

"It looks like we'll be working together again, Shepard," he said in an arrogant tone.

Shepard's hands balled into fists.

"My people here have been working on methods to fight back against the Reapers. It would have been easier if you had kept that base."

"Keeping that base would have been a mistake."

"We still have the remains of Sovereign so it's not a total loss. EDI already has some of the anti-Reaper programs we have come up with so far. It'll take some time for her to process it all. Some of the programs will soon allow her to shut down their shields, make them easier to kill. We're hoping to create a program to really turn the tables. We just thought we informed you of our new allies Shepard. And I'm hoping you won't let past grudges get in the way of saving this galaxy."

The Illusive Man's hologram vanished. Shepard glared at the Councilors. "This is a mistake," he muttered before closing the connection. Shepard turned around and saw Jacob, Kaidan and Miranda standing there. He raised his arms defensively. "Council's decision, not mine."

"I can't believe the Council would agree to work with him," Kaidan commented.

"I can't believe the Illusive Man isn't more pissed at you," Jacob joked.

"He probably is," Miranda corrected. "Though he is a pragmatic man. He realizes that Shepard is the only hope this galaxy has."

"We'll deal with him later. I had a new vision thanks to the Prothean sphere. There's a second Citadel."

"What?"

"The Prothean survivors made it after the Reapers left. I think it may hold the key to their destruction."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cain and Abel

The market plaza of Nos Astra was bustling with activity. There were people from all over the galaxy. The attacks on the colonies has every stock broker fighting to sell their shares and buy more viable ones. It was so loud that no one voice could be clearly understood.

"Sell at 45!" one Volus yelled.

"Buy Exogeni at 30!" an Asari followed.

The crowd was thick. So thick that Garrus, Tali and Shepard had to force their way through. Tali struggled to keep up with Shepard and Garrus. She rubbed past a Turian who looked to be in a nasty mood. He turned around and glared at her. The Turian grabbed her arm and screamed, "Hey, you took my credit chit!"

Tali struggled from his gripped. "Let me go! I didn't steal your credit chit!" People backed away from the two but crowded around them. Tali kicked him in his side. He fell over clinging to his gut. "I didn't steal your credit chit."

She tried walking away but the crowd wouldn't disperse. The people in the crowd just looked on angry.

"Give him back his chit," one of them yelled.

"I don't have his chit!" The situation was similar to the Quarian Shepard and she encountered on the Citadel. Only this time a whole crowd was involved.

"Damn Quarian!" another yelled.

"She doesn't have the credit chit!" Shepard roared as he pushed through the crowd.

"I just want my credit chit," the Turian groaned.

Shepard glared at him. "Find it somewhere else, because she doesn't have it."

Turian moved up to him and poked his shoulder with his finger. "Why are you even defending a Quarian?"

Shepard kneed him in the stomach and then used a mild throw on him to push him into a crowd. "Anyone else care to push this further?" he asked the crowd. They didn't think twice before turning back to their own business. When Shepard, Garrus and Tali moved towards Liara's office, no one stood in their way.

"Thank you, Shepard."

He smiled. "No problem."

They reached Liara's office and they noticed she has a new assistant. Shepard approached the Asari's desk, "I'm here to see Liara."

"And you would be?" she said in a slightly rude tone.

"Tell her Commander Shepard is here."

Her eyes widen with panic. "Oh, so sorry! I'll let you in right away."

The doors flew open to reveal Liara at her desk reviewing some data. She jumped in her seat. "Oh, Shepard. It's good to see that you survived the assault on the Collector's base."

"You could have come with us," Garrus grumbled.

"I couldn't I had to take the Shadow broker down."

"And then we helped you do that, yet then your excuse was there was so much information to go through," Tali countered.

"Enough," Shepard interrupted. "We're not here to throw around blame. Liara the reapers have started their attack and we need your help."

"The fleet's already here?" she yelled while jumping to her feet.

"No, no. A forward guard was sent ahead of the fleet. Its name is Sacrosanct."

Liara relaxed a little and sat back into her chair. "It's behind those colony attacks, isn't it?"

"Yes. I had another Prothean vision due to a Prothean artifact we found. I need your help clarify it. What I can get from it is that the Protheans, who came to the Citadel from Ilos, created a new Citadel."

"By the goddess. Why would they do that?"

"That's what we want to know," Garrus said.

"Alright Shepard." She got up from her chair and approached Shepard. "Clear your mind, Shepard. Embrace eternity!" Her eyes went black.

_The dreadnaught goes through its sped up transformation from ship into Citadel. Vessels moving back and forth between the station and the surrounding planets. The surrounding stars shift in multiple directions from the thousands of years that passed by as the station forms. The yellow sun grows slightly over that time._

_Dark energy is sent outwards towards the mass relay. The vision follows the data sent through the mass relay. The data reaches a planet covered in jungles. The data arrives at a small Prothean temple inside a massive cave network. Outside the caves, large inhabitants move around in the shadows of the trees. They emerged to be revealed as Krogan dressed in primitive metal armor. One of them roared._

Liara was sent back a couple steps as the vision ended. Shepard stood still where he was. "Was that...?" he muttered.

"Tuchanka," Liara finished.

"What about Tuchanka?" Garrus demanded.

"The second Citadel sent data to a Prothean temple of Tuchanka," Shepard answered.

"The rumors are true then about Tuchanka?" Liara said.

"What rumors?"

"A civil war erupted on Tuchanka. Between the Reformists and the Traditionalists."

"Urdnot Wrex."

"Yes. There were rumors that the Traditionalists discovered a Prothean temple. In order to cement their position they've hired a couple of mercenary groups. Blood Pack to provide the forces and the Blue Suns to provide the arms. It's odd that the Traditionalists would work with the Blue Suns, but I guess Santiago was able to convince them."

"Santiago?" Shepard repeated while leaning forward. "You mean Vido Santiago?"

"Y-Yes. He arrived at Tuchanka after the supposed discovery of the Prothean temple. In exchange for the arms his group provides, they get access to the temple."

"Is he still there?"

"Yes."

"This is good news. Another reason I'm here is to ask for your help to find him. This will save me some time. One more thing. The Rachni vessels."

"You want to find the Rachni?"

"Yes."

"I've committed resources to finding them, but they are very elusive. Even their sightings are random. But I'll keep you informed."

"Thank you, Liara. We should head out. We need to get some upgrades while we're here."

"Very well. Mind if Tali and I chatted. I'm sure you don't need two others to help you find upgrades."

Shepard raised a brow of suspicion. "I guess. I'll see you at the ship, Tali."

"I'll see you there, Shepard."

"Come on, Garrus."

The two left. Tali sat down on one of the chairs next to the desk. "Something to talk about, Liara?"

Liara smiled. "I thought there was something between you two."

Tali sat a little straighter. "How...?"

"Mind melding also transfers emotions. I could see how he felt for you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I may not have mind melded with you, but I can see the resentment you hold towards me. Despite what the scuttlebutt that went on during the mission with Saren, nothing ever happened between us. I was able to see the worry he had about you, fearing you may not trust him. He loves only you, Tali. More than you can imagine. I just wanted to say it to you."

"Thank you, Liara. It really means a lot to hear that." She paused. "I'm sorry for being so aggressive towards you earlier."

"I guess I deserve it. I'll be honest with you though. I do... Have feelings for Shepard."

Tali glared at Liara.

"Me and half the females in the galaxy. But you should feel lucky that out of every one of them, he chose you. I just thought I should be honest with you."

Tali smiled at what Liara said. "Thank you, Liara. I appreciate your honesty." She got up from her chair and walked to the door. "Good luck to you."

"Same to you."

Zaeed sat at his work station trying in vain to repair Jessie. He heard the doors open. Zaeed looked in its direction and saw Shepard. "Commander," he said nonchalantly.

"We found Vido."

Zaeed jumped to his feet. "Where?"

"He's on Tuchanka helping the Traditionalist forces. We're heading there to help the Reformists. We're also there to find a Prothean temple, where the Traditionalist forces are holed up."

Zaeed smiled. "Certainly beats waiting twenty years. You came through for me, Commander."

"Do you think the Suns will take your orders after killing Vido?"

"They better if they know what's good for them."

"You'll get your chance to take Vido down."

"Good." He smiled and then caressed his rifle. "I only wish Jessie was still alive so she could be the one to kill him."

Shepard, Tarlon, Zaeed and Grunt entered the Krogan camp. None of the guards dare try to get in their way, especially since the Rites of Passage. Urz ran up to Shepard and jumped at him. Shepard gave his head a good rubbed and then set him off. Tarlon and Zaeed went over to the Varen fighting arena while Grunt and Shepard approached Wrex who looked irritated. A Krogan soldier was giving him a combat report.

"We managed to make them run, but our squads retained high casualties..."

"Fortify the defenses. If they attain that base we'll lose our foothold in that region." Wrex glanced over and saw Shepard and Grunt approach him. "I would be in a better mood Shepard, but right now the Traditionalists have united and we're in a civil war."

"We're here to help," Shepard plainly said.

Wrex jumped to his feet. "Ha! Always up for a fight. Eh, Shepard?"

Shepard smiled and then the smiled faded. "The Reapers have started attacking colonies."

"The fleet's already here?"

"Not yet. A forward guard is here. Sacrosanct. It's been attacking colonies. I finally got the Council to recognize the threat."

"That's good to hear, but why are you here then?"

"The Prothean temple here holds the key to the Reaper's destruction. And from what I've heard the Traditionalist's fortress rests on it."

"You heard right, Shepard." Wrex nodded to his soldier. The soldier moved up to them and punched up his omni-tool. A holographic image appeared showing the layout of their fortress. "The base is heavily defended, but with your team here we can go ahead with my plan."

"I'm listening."

"Similar to what we did on Virmire we'll use my army as a diversion. Once the fortress' forces are busy, your people will go in through the back of the fortress where there are no turrets. Get some of your people to shut down the base defenses and communications and we can really put the armies in disarray. While we're in there we'll take out their leader and we can finally bring this war to a close. That Traditionalist bastard is the only thing standing between us and a unified Krogran people."

"Any idea who it is?"

"No," he grumbled. "All I know is he has a grudge against me. Which could be anyone."

"This sounds good, but I'll get Joker to provide air support with the Normandy, and your people can use my Hammerhead tank. This should put the odds in our favor."

"Good," he said. "One more thing. I'm coming with your squad. I can't have you killing the leader. That has to be me to cement my position as the leader of the Krogan people."

"It'll be just like old times."

"You ready for your first Krogan war, Whelp?"

"I was born for this," Grunt bellowed.

Wrex stood to address his camp. "Brothers and sisters! Today is the day the war ends! We are going to assault the Traditionalist's fortress and we're going to plant our flag in their leader's corpse!" The camp roared with cheer and battle cries.

Two Vorcha marched back and forth on the fortress wall. The area in front of the fortress is a desert that's dotted by ruined builds and plateaus. Wind gusts across the area causing dust devils to appear and disappear. The area is gray and dead. One of the Vorcha glanced at the horizon and saw movement. "Raaa. I sees movement."

The Vorcha looked through its sniper rifle scope and saw a large force of Krogan. They wore Dark blue armor with the United Krogan Clan emblem. The emblem depicts the silhouette of the keystone on a circle-shaped white background. "Gaaa! Sound alarms! Army approaches!"

The other Vorcha ran to a console and pressed the alarm button. "We fight!" he hissed.

The front fortress gates opened up revealing a battalion of Traditionalist soldiers. They wore red armor with the Blood Pack emblem. There were some Blue Suns by their side. Amongst the army were Krogan, Vorcha, Batarians and Humans.

Back at the Reformist army the General Karesk walked ahead of the battalion. He glared at the fortress. "They die today! Krogan! Attack!" The army charged forth. Dozens of projectiles were fired forward from mortars and missile launchers. Explosions erupted on the fortress walls.

The Traditionalists ran out of the fortress and took cover behind the rumble of buildings. General Grador growled. "Idiots. Bring out everything we have!" Mortars and missiles erupted from the back ranks.

Reformists were blown away by some of the explosions that littered the battlefield. A dozen soldiers killed. They still moved forward, taking cover when they can. Karesk smiled as he moved forward. That smiled disappeared when he saw half a dozen gunships rise up from the fortress. "Gunships!" Before any of them could react, the six gunships were destroyed. The Reformists looked up and saw the Normandy fly by. The Reformists cheered as their morale increased. Karesk smiled again and muttered under his breath, "I owe that human pilot a drink."

Trucks and tanks moved out of the fortress to add to the Traditionalists' firepower. The battlefield was filled with explosions. Krogan forces on both sides inched across the battlefield. Reformist trucks and tanks came onto the battlefield.

The hammerhead jumped over the Reformist army as it fired a barrage of missiles at the Traditionalists' tanks. The Hammerhead's body was thicker due to its armor upgrades and the missiles struck with perfect accuracy. Traditonalists tried to destroy the tank, but the Hammerhead glided along the battlefield dodging their fire. Any shots that do land on the tank get deflected by its kinetic barriers which are even stronger than the Mako model. The Krogans inside the tank laughed. "Ha! Say what you want about humans but they know how to build tanks! Watch this!"

The Hammerhead went through a crowd of Tradtionalists either running them over or burning them alive from the hover pads. "Ha, ha!"

Shepard, Tarlon, Grunt, Zaeed and Wrex entered through the base's unguarded rear. Miranada led the tech team to infiltrate the base's security, while Garrus led the third team to take out the perimeter defenses. Due to the battle outside none of the base's guards expected anyone to have infiltrated the base. The building shook every few moments from the battle outside.

They were fast and efficient. Shepard and Wrex provided support to the three others in the squad with their biotics. Tarlon, Grunt and Zaeed used concussion blasts to prevent any charging Krogans from getting to close. Grunt provided the squad with incendiary ammo, except Shepard who used Warp ammo.

This mission reminded Shepard of the Collector base: Splitting the teams up to infiltrate various points of a base, and the speed of the mission. They had to be fast. Every second that was used up in this base was another Krogan death.

"Commander, according to the blueprints, the main room is just ahead," Tarlon called out as he fired several rounds of his assault rifle into the head of a down Krogan.

"If the Traditionalist leader is anywhere, he's there," Shepard commented.

"Along with Vido," Zaeed added. "He's too much of a coward to go into real combat."

"What's that human expression, Shepard?" Wrex asked. "Killing two birds with one stone?"

"That's right."

They approached the doors of the main room of the fortress. Shepard moved to the holo-console. He tried to hack it, but cursed to himself. "God damn! There's about twenty locks on this thing!"

"Back away from the door, Commander," Tarlon said. He approached the doors and planted several devices around the door. He set the last device and warned the rest of the squad, "You all might want to run."

They ran as fast as they could to get around the corner of the hallways. The explosion blew the doors apart. Flames went down the hall they were in and felt the unbearable heat from the flame that just missed them. They all looked at Tarlon.

"Maybe you used a bit too much explosives?" Shepard thought out loud.

"Better to have too many explosives than not enough."

"That's a rule I can get behind," Grunt muttered.

They entered the main room. It was filled with pillars. One section of the floor was removed to allow entrance into the cave beneath the floor. The squad saw a throne in the back of the room. The throne was cloaked in shadows concealing whoever was sitting there. By the throne was three Krogan Battlemasters and Santiago. Zaeed filled with rage and screamed, "Vido!"

Vido took a step back. "Zaeed? Shit!" He made a dash for one of the doors. Zaeed ran after him. Tarlon tried to raise the issue, but Shepard signaled to him to let him go.

"It's been a long, long time, Wrex," the Krogan on the throne announced. "And now you're here." He stood up and entered the light.

Wrex's eyes narrowed. "Wreav! I thought you were dead."

"Not for the lack of trying on your part, brother."

"Brother?" Shepard gasped.

"Wreav is indeed my blood brother," Wrex mumbled. "We clashed soon after my return over the control of clan Urdnot. I was sure he died when I threw him off a cliff."

"Something, you'll pay for!" Wreav roared. "Battlemasters!"

The three Battlemasters charged forward. They used throw on Shepard, Grunt and Tarlon launching them into different rooms. The Battlemasters ran in each room after them. Wrex charged at Wreav with his fists surrounded by dark energy.

Tarlon was slammed against the far wall of the storage room. It was filled with crates making the room into a maze. The Krogan entered the room. "Where are you four-eyes? Come out!"

Tarlon jumped to his feet and readied his assault rifle. Fighting a Krogan is bad enough, but a Battlemaster is next to impossible. He climbed up the crates to get a view of the room. The Battlemaster moved down a row of crates. Tarlon saw a large stack of heavily crates ahead of him. He threw a remote grenade behind the stack. A smile crept across his face as he watched the unsuspecting Krogan approach the crates. He activated the grenade creating a small explosion which knocked the crates back onto the Krogan.

"Gah!" it yelled as it was piled by the crates. Tarlon could hear some bones snap. The Krogan threw the crates off of its chest and got up on one leg. "Bastard! I'll rip your limbs off for that!" The Battlemaser heard Tarlon chuckling and looked in his direction.

"Shit!" was all Tarlon could muster before the Krogan fired a carnage shot in his direction. Tarlon jumped down from the crates, narrowly dodging the shot. He moved down the rows to find another vantage point he could use to his advantage.

The Krogan took its broken leg and forcibly realigned it. It let out a loud grunt doing so. Its leg healed up allowing him to stand on both legs. He saw movement between the crates. "Got you," he whispered. The Battlemaster charged at the crates to push them over on the Batarian.

Tarlon ran as stack after stack of crates fell after him. He stumbled on occasional. The last stack of crates was close to landing on him, but he rolled out of the way just in time. Tarlon jump to his feet in time to see the Battlemaster land a punch to his face. He fell backwards to the floor. His cheek bone was cracked. Blood came out of his nostrils and mouth.

The Battlemaster picked him up by his head. "Any last words, four-eyes?"

Tarlon let grabbed two small explosives from his back and planted them directly on the Krogan's eyes. The Krogan let him go and struggled to rip the sticky explosives from his exposed eyes without tearing them out. "Nope," he muttered as he triggered the explosives. The Krogan's head disappeared in the small explosion. Blood splattered on Tarlon's armor. He looked at it in disgust. "Time to help the rest of the squad."

Grunt slid across the floor. The room was an arena. He tried to get up to his feet but was attacked by assault rifle rounds. His armor head, but he still moved to avoid taking more fire.

"You're that tank born?" the Battlemaster mocked. "You're no better than the real thing. Weak. I'll destroy you and gain my rightful place as a General."

"Not before I rip your head off," Grunt growled back.

"Let's settle this like Krogan." The Battlemaster threw its rifle to the ground and charged Grunt.

Grunt stood his ground. They clashed with Grunt sending the Krogan to the ground. "Pathetic," Grunt bellowed as he kicked its stomach. The Battlemaster flew across the floor.

"Runt! Fake!" It jumped to its feet and charged again at Grunt.

Grunt responded in kind. When they connected Grunt sent the Battlemaster flying into the ceiling creating an impact site. The Battlemaster bones were broken and organs were pulverized. The Krogan fell to the ground and struggled to stand up.

"What are you?" he asked in fear.

Grunt gave him one good look and roared, "I. Am. Krogan!" Grunt tackled the Battlemaster to the ground and stomped him on his chest. He pulled out his Claymore. Grunt aimed for his head and pulled the trigger.

Shepard used his biotics to stabilize himself in the air. He pulled out his Locust submachine gun and fired at the charging Battlemaster.

"I can't believe they would name you a Battlemaster," it roared. The Battlemaster threw a Warp.

Shepard rolled out of its way and threw his own warp. Its barriers rippled from the impact. He continued firing the Locust and taking cover when he could. A carnage shot was fired, destroying the crate he was behind. Shepard ran across the room and switching his locust for the missile launcher on his back. He rolled behind some crates taking cover.

Shepard went around the side of the crates and took aim. He fired a couple of missiles. The first missile destroyed the Battlemaster's barriers. The second rounds knocked it to the ground. The Krogan quickly recovered and started charging at Shepard. Shepard fired more missiles, but the Krogan was charging so fast the missiles could not home onto it. He tackled him to the ground and aimed his shotgun. Shepard could move from the foot that was planted on his chest. "Vermin," it mumbled.

The Battlemaster was shotgun in its side. "Leave him alone, you bosh'tet!" Tali roared as she charged into the room. This distracted the Battlemaster long enough for Shepard to use throw against him. The Krogan rocketed off and was on its back again. Shepard used cryo blast which frozen the Krogan solid.

Tali took aim with her shotgun and shot the Battlemaster, shattering him to pieces. She rushed to Shepard who was still getting to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," he replied. "You really saved me there."

"Well it's about time it happens the other way around, Commander," she joked.

"Where are the others?"

"In the main room watching Wrex and Wreav fight. Wrex is refusing any help from us, so I went to find you."

"Come on. I'm sure Wrex wants us to see his victory."

"Right behind you, Shepard."

They exited the room to join the others. Wreav and Wrex were flinging biotic blasts back. It was spectacle. Shepard saw Tarlon. "You took out that Battlemaster?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Broke my face, but I broke his face worse."

Grunt was fixated on the match before them. Wrex and Wreav locked hands. Their teeth fully exposed as their anger grew.

"You're weak Wrex," Wreav growled. "You'll ruin everything that makes us strong."

"And you're stupid," Wrex shot back. "The old ways ruined our race. That's what made us weak. We refused to keep our rage in check and look what's it has gotten us. Sterilized and dying."

Wreav landed a punch. "You would work with aliens?"

"Didn't you?" Wrex punched back. They continued their blows.

"That's different. They are merely tools. You actually work with them. They are weak."

"These 'aliens' as you put it, just killed your top Battlemasters. They're a lot stronger than you think."

"Bah!" Wreav launched a throw at Wrex sending him back twenty feet. "We have to keep strong. Our numbers will go back up and then we'll take this galaxy."

"Idiot!" Wrex roared. "You have no idea what comes. The Reapers are coming and they'll kill us all unless we unite."

"I'd rather die than fight with aliens."

Wrex tackled him to the ground. "So be it." He pulled out a ceremonial dagger and stabbed Wreav in the head. Wreav let out one cry before being completely silenced. Wrex got to his feet, never letting his eyes leave Wreav. "Goodbye brother." He looked to the others. "It's time we plant the flag on this fortress and bring this war to an end."

Vido ran as fast as he could. It wasn't just some ex-friend or soldier chasing him down. It was a monster.

"Vido!"

Vido continued running and made it to the courtyard. Several Blue Suns were standing guard there. "Soldiers, kill Zaeed! Now!"

The mercenaries ran into the building. There was a silence. That silenced disappeared when screams echoed out of the building. Vido watched as Zaeed walked out of the building covered in blood. His eyes were wide and contained the fires of his hatred.

"Come on, Zaeed," Vido pleaded. "It was all just business."

A couple of Blue Suns came but where immediately killed from several pistol rounds. Zaeed took aim and shot Vido in the leg. Vido fell into a puddle of fluid that is leaking from a downed gunship.

"Please Zaeed, don't do this!" he begged.

"Fry you son of a bitch," Zaed quipped as he flung an ejected heat sinks at Vido. It landed in the puddle sparking flames to engulf the area. Vido screamed bloody murder as the flames consumed his body. Zaeed walked away and heard the gunship explode ending Vido's misery.

Half a dozen Blue suns showed up and aimed at Zaeed. "Your old boss is dead. I'm taking back my command and am ordering a full retreat." He glared at the soldiers. "Or do you want to continue fighting a war that is already lost?" The soldiers lowered their weapons.

One of the called through the radio, "The new boss is ordering a retreat. Our job here is done."

"Smart move."

He looked up at the top of the fortress and saw Wrex and the other up there. Wrex waved the UKC flag above the base.

General Karesk was finishing ripping the Traditionalist's General's arms off when he saw movement on the top of the base. He pulled out binoculars and saw it was Wrex waving the Clan flag. Karesk looked to his soldiers and roared, "The battle is won!"

Shepard, Garrus and Tali entered the cave beneath the main room's floor. Shepard's omni-tool provided the light as they approached the small Prothean temple inside. When Shepard got to the side entrance the door opened automatically. They went inside and found it was a small control room with a single console. Shepard pressed a few buttons activating it. A figure that looked like a Collector but with a visible mouth appeared before them. The VI was clearer than the one on Ilos, but it still glitches on occasion.

"Hello, I am Sentry. I do not detect the taint of indoctrination in either of you. This leads to the conclusion that you're here to stop the Reapers."

"We are," Shepard replied.

"My purpose is to assist you in finding Citadel Replica."

"Where is it?"

The VI paused. "It appears that over the years, most of my data has been corrupted. I can only provide you with a fraction of the coordinates need to find the Citadel."

"Damn it!"

"But I can help you find the remaining data needed to complete the coordinates. Stations like this one were built after the Reaper war. The Protheans only had so much time in their lives, so they could only build small stations on planets that they deemed most likely to be advance enough to understand the data by the next time the cycle repeats."

"So the Protheans wanted to make sure they could warn as many races as they could before the Reapers came?"

"Yes. The races that were deemed most likely to be ready in time were the Krogan, Turians, Asari, Salarians and Humans."

"These stations will allow us to gather enough information to complete the coordinates," Garrus commented.

"Where are these stations located exactly?" Shepard asked.

"Due to my corrupted data I can only provide two locations. Both can be downloaded from my console. First locations will be on the Turian homeworld. The second will be on the Salarian homeworld."

"Why did the Protheans scientists build the second Citadel?"

The VI paused again. "I'm sorry, but that data was corrupted. I can tell you how it came to be."

"Please enlighten us," Tali said.

"The teams of scientists were split into two when they arrived at the Citadel. One team was to reprogram the Keepers at Citadel Alpha to make sure the keepers would not send the next signal. The second team took a tower of Keeper eggs to assist in construction of a new Citadel. There were still remains of ships from the previous war with the Reapers. One of the remains was a dreadnaught. The dreadnaught was repaired and the scientists loaded the egg tower into it. They set a course for, unknown, system. There they spent their time converting the ship in the new Citadel. Robotic vessels were used to collect resources from the nearby planets. The Keepers were programmed into thinking the dreadnaught was the Citadel. They assisted in transforming the ship. The Citadel should be complete by now. The scientists on both Citadel Alpha and Omega both died of either suicide or natural causes. I'm sorry that I cannot give you any more information."

"Thank you," Shepard said while he downloaded the data.

"Just an inquire."

"Yes?"

"Did Nazara succeed?"

"No. We killed him."

"That leaves Sacrosanct."

The three were shocked to hear that this VI knows Sacrosanct. "What do you know about it?"

"Just this. Sacrosanct is the forward guard of the Reaper fleet. It is also the first and strongest Reaper. Its personality is also different from the other Reapers."

"Why is it attacking random colonies?"

"Sacrosanct main goal is to destabilize the galaxy either before or during the Reaper invasion to make it easier for the fleet to wipe out the galaxy. Sacrosanct will first try to make the galaxy go into war. If that doesn't work then he will inflict fear upon the galaxy to cripple it. Fear is a powerful emotion. By allowing fear to overcome organics, they will act more irrationally and give up more easily when attacked."

Tali and Garrus recalled when they were at the center of the Collector Base and the Illusive Man tried to convince Shepard to keep the base. The words that Shepard said: "I won't let fear compromise who I am."

"It will attack random colonies, inflicting enough damage to shake up a race's morale. That is the Reapers strongest power. To inflict fear. I warn you not to share this fate."

"Thank you, Sentry."

Back at Urdnot's camp there was a feast. Sadly Shepard and his crew could not stay. Shepard only had enough time to speak with Wrex. "You sure you can't stay?" Wrex asked.

"Sadly, yes. Wrex, I thought you know that I was contacted by the Rachni."

"Yeah?"

"The Rachni war was due to the Reapers. And the Rachni want to help us take them down."

"I'm still wary about the Rachni, but you've proven enough to me for me to trust you. I still have so clean up to do around here, but know this. When the time for battle comes. We'll fight for you."

They shook hands. "I look forward to it."

"Good to see you again, Commander," the Asari welcomed. "We received your report and we are glad you were able to assist in uniting the Krogan."

"Wrex united the Krogan, I just helped."

"We read in your report that you found a Prothean temple on their planet," the Salarian added.

"Yes. The temples contain the location to a second Citadel."

The three were shocked. "There's another Citadel?" the Turian asked.

"Yes. The Prothean artifact on my ship gave me a vision that revealed it. The VI confirmed it, but its databanks were too corrupt to get the full coordinates. In the report is the location of the Prothean temples on Palaven and Terola. I need these temples located so I can gather information from them and complete the coordinate to Citadel Omega."

"We'll locate them at once," the Salarian replied. "With these precise coordinates it should not provide much difficulty. Which one will you go to first."

"Palaven is the closest."

"Then my world will see you soon, Commander," the Turian muttered. "Though word to the wise. The high level of radiation is harmful to anyone but Turians. I suggest you wear full gear when there."

Shepard was working at his console when they felt arms wrap around his chest. He stopped and held onto them. "Hey."

"Come on," Tali said. "You've been working too much. Bed."

"Is that an order?" he jest.

"Do I have to make it one?"

He got up from his chair. "No."

They walked to the bed together. "Shepard?"

"Yes?" He turned to face her.

"I just wanted you to know that it's been over a week."

"So that means?"

"Yes." Tali reached up and put her hood down. Her hands reached to the side of her visor and clicked it open. She then removed the back part of her helmet to reveal her head completely. She did not have any head hair and the areas about her eyes were not brows, but patches of dark colored skin. Her face was narrower than a human and her skin was light blue with stripes of medium blue that ran over the top of her head and down her neck. Tali's ears were the similar to an Asari but the ear drums were slightly deeper down her ear hole. Tali's eyes were what captivated Shepard the most. They did not glow like the helmet suggested. They were angular and the silver-blue irises were very reflective, similar to cat eyes. Instead of black pupils, Quarians had silver pupils. She smiled.

Shepard smiled back and asked rhetorically, "Now that you're free from your suit, what do you want to do?"

Tali rolled her eyes and then pushed Shepard onto the bed. She pounced on top of him and kissed him passionately. She pulled away briefly to say, "What do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Calamity

Shepard woke up and saw Tali sleeping on his chest. She was breathing softly. Shepard ran his hand down her back which caused her to shift in her sleep. He suppressed a chuckle in his throat. Tali shifted again in her sleep and then stretched. Her eyes opened to look up at Shepard. She smiled at him and whispered, "How long were you up?"

"Not too long," he cooed. Shepard wrapped his arms around her. "How do you feel?"

"Good," she hummed.

"I've been wondering Tali. What will your people wear now that you don't need your suits?"

Tali rolled on her side and sat up. "Oh, Keelah. I'm going to need clothes. And I'll still need to wear my suit in battle."

"I'll tell you what. I'll go get you're a uniform down below. I'm sure one of them will fit you." Shepard got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He bent over and kissed her one more time before leaving for the elevator. "I won't be long."

Shepard kept his promise when he returned after ten minutes. In his arms were a modified Cerberus crew uniform. He sat down next to Tali and handed her the uniform. "Let's see how it fits."

Tali slid on the shirt and followed it the pants. Her legs were slightly longer than the person these pants were originally for, but it only showed a few inches of her ankles. It was slightly tight around the knees due to her curved shins but negligible. She stood up to get a good look at the first thing she has worn that wasn't an environmental suit. Shepard came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It looks good on you."

Tali rested one hand on his arms and one on his head. "Thank you, Shepard. These clothes fit rather well. It's a little tight around the knees, but nothing to worry about." She laughed a little. "I guess my people will have to use human clothes for the time."

"I'm glad you're happy with your uniform. Now I'm going to be taking Garrus with me to Palaven. The Turians found the temple, so we're just dropping down to download the coordinates and then we're off to the Salarian homeworld."

"Don't need me to come?"

"Nah. So far there are no reports of attacks at the temple. I just thought maybe Garrus would like to see his homeworld again." Shepard opened his armor locker and pulled out his armor components. He snapped them on, one by one. "Anyways due to the planet's solar radiation you would have to put on your full suit again. I thought you would like a whole day out of it." He slid on the Recon hood which hid his face from Tali.

"Thank you, Shepard. I'll just head down to engineering. It'll be interesting without my suit."

They both entered the elevator. The doors opened on the CIC. Most of the crew was gathered outside the doors. Tali wriggled her hands together out of embarrassment. "Doesn't everyone here have a job to do?" Shepard asked.

The crew quickly dispersed leaving only Garrus. Garrus nodded and said, "That that's what you look like. I won the bet."

Tali blushed.

"Garrus," Shepard said disapprovingly.

"I'm only kidding, Tali."

"I'll see you later, Shepard," Tali said as the doors closed.

"Come on," Shepard pleaded. "Did you really have to do that?"

"No, but it was a little funny."

"Kelly, do I have any messages?"

"Yes. You received a message from Zaeed."

Shepard approached his terminal and pulled up the message.

"_Hey, Commander. I owe you for helping me take down Vido. The Blue Suns are taking my orders and we're preparing for the coming war. When you're ready to fight, just call us."_

"Come on; let's download the data from the temple," Shepard said while stepping away from the terminal.

Garrus looked at Shepard's and chuckled. "The sun's too much for you?"

"If I recall your race had to evolve metallic skin to deal with it," Shepard shot back in a joking manner.

The shuttle approached the dig site where Turians worked tirelessly to uncover the hidden temple from the mountain side. A sea crashed into the side of the mountain, and savannah plains filled the area between the mountain and he Turian city of Erienka. The blocky skyscrapers were seen on the horizon. Due to their grouping they looked like artificial mountains. The mountain that surrounded the temple was covered in vegetation. The area reminded Shepard of Virmire.

The site of excavation was filled with workers and demolition equipment. As the shuttle approached the workers stopped what they were doing and they gathered around the landing site. The shuttle door opened up and Shepard and Garrus stepped out. The head of the excavation team approached the two. "I'm Narik head of the team here. It's an honor to have you two here." He glanced at Shepard hood. "We don't get too many humans here."

"Did your team find the temple?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. Follow me."

Shepard and Garrus followed close behind him into the tunnel they dug. Lights ran down the ceiling of the tunnel to light their way. They soon came across the Prothean temple and it was identical to the one on Tuchanka.

"We have attempted to open it, but we've had little success."

"Don't worry about it," Garrus said while watching Shepard approach the temple. "We have the key."

Shepard touched the doorway causing it to react and slide open.

"By the spirits," Narik muttered.

Shepard and Garrus entered the small temple. The lone console sat near the wall. Shepard pressed a few buttons to activate the device. The VI hologram appeared, but it was more corrupt than the Tuchanka VI.

"I am Guardian. I do not sense the taint of indoctrination in either of you. You are here about Citadel Omega."

"Yes," Shepard answered. "Do you know where it is or can you only provide a portion of the coordinates?"

"My files are very corrupt. I can only provide a portion of the coordinates."

"Shepard sighed and rubbed his head. "Would be too easy it we could just get the full coordinates. We'll take what you have."

Shepard activated his omni-tool and scanned the console. "Do you by any chance know where Thessia's or Earth's stations are located?"

The VI turned into a glitched entity, similar to Vigil. "Due to past tectonic events my databanks suffered massive damage. I do not have data about either site."

"Do you know why Citadel Omega was created?"

"Data is unavailable."

"Our business here is done Garrus."

Garrus was focused on his omni-tool.

"Garrus?"

"I just got a message. From my father."

"What does it say?"

"He wants to meet with us at Erienka."

"We can spare the time."

"You sure, Commander?"

"When was the last time you spoke to your father?"

"After the attack on the Citadel."

"We can spare the time."

Being one of a few humans in Erienka made Shepard stand out like a sore thumb. The locals constantly glanced at Shepard before continuing down the back alleyway of the marketplace. The architecture of the surrounding buildings was minimal in expression. "Not exactly as artistic as Illium," Shepard commented.

"We don't really care how buildings look," Garrus shot back. "We aim towards creating what we need and sticking with it."

"You alright, Garrus?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't expect this conversation to go too well."

Up at one of the tables was a dark grey Turian in a brown suit. He glanced at Garrus and nodded. Shepard and Garrus approached the table and sat down. "Garrus."

"Father." There was an awkward pause. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

"I have my sources." He took a sip of his drink. "I was happy to learn you went back to C-Sec after your time with the Spectre here, but then you disappeared a couple months after the attack on the Citadel. I assumed you were dead, but then I learn than you're under his commander, again. What the hell do you think you're doing, Garrus?"

"Saving the galaxy."

"Ah, yes, saving the galaxy," he said mockingly. "You're so obsessive that you've completely pulled yourself out of reality."

"You have no idea what is reality!" Garrus yelled. Shepard grabbed Garrus' shoulder to settle him down.

"Mister Vakarian, sir," Shepard said calmly. "There is a lot going on with the galaxy, that's currently not public knowledge. Garrus has been a huge help in saving countless lives."

"Don't talk human," he groaned. "I lost a lot of friends due to the First Contact War. Your kind shouldn't have been given that Council seat."

Garrus got up from his seat and grumbled, "I knew this was a waste of time. We have a galaxy to save and we're wasting time speaking to him."

"Yes, got to break as many laws as possible to achieve your goals."

Garrus launched at his father and grabbed him by his collar. He slammed him against the wall. "You have no idea!" Garrus let him slide to the ground. "You won't hear from me."

"That would be a favor, Outcast. You know, of all the things I've done in life, I think you're my greatest mistake."

Shepard turned around and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and his mandible became dislocated. Shepard looked down at him and said, "Your son has saved more lives than you can possibly imagine."

Garrus was shocked. He didn't say anything when Shepard came back next to his side. "Come on." As they walked away Shepard asked, "What did he mean by that?"

"Outcast? It's a term given to Turians who are outside of the hierarchy and do not have a place in Turian society."

"I'm sorry, Garrus."

He laughed. "Don't be. Like I said, I'm not a very good Turian. Anyways what I'm doing now is much more important than my race."

Witulo sat at Citadel control watching the station's scanner system. He glanced occasionally at the docks through the window and then back at the scanner. A warning light came on. UNSCHEDULED RELAY ACTIVATION. His mandibles twitched with nervousness. He called out to his Captain, "Captain, we have an unscheduled relay activation. A ship just entered through the relay."

The Asari walked up behind him. "Probably a Council Spectre. They're always coming and going without warning."

"It's not, m'am!" Witulo panicked. "This thing is the size of a dreadnaught!"

Her eyes widen when she looked at the scanner. "It's heading for the station. I'll notify defenses."

The commanding officer of the Destiny Ascension was drinking a cup of coffee when an alarm went off. A VI appeared and stated, "Warning: Unknown vessels approaching Citadel."

"Give me the view screen!" she demanded. A holographic screen appeared before her, showing her the area around the relay. The vessel that came from it bared a striking resemblance to the dreadnaught that attacked the Citadel two years ago. "By the goddess..." she gasped. "Evacuate the Council! Now! Evacuate the Citadel!"

Turian, Asari and Alliance ships shifted their direction towards Sacrosanct as it made its approach. They fired their accelerators, but Sacrosanct was moving too fast for them to get an accurate aim. Sacrosanct fired several beams of molten metal destroying a few cruisers.

"It's still advancing!" one of the ships' captains yelled.

Shepard barely made it a few steps onto the Normandy when Joker yelled at him through the ship's speaker system. "We're getting a distress call from the Ascension!"

"I'll take it in the Comm room." Shepard dashed for the Communication room. The hologram from the Ascension's captain. She was panicking.

"Commander Shepard!" she pleaded. "We need your help!"

"What's happening?"

"The Citadel is under attack from a dreadnaught. It looks like the same type of dreadnaught from when Saren attacked."

Shepard's eyes widened. "We'll be right there." The hologram cut out. "Joker, get us to the Citadel ASAP!"

"Aye aye, Commander."

Several rounds deflected off of Sacrosanct's armored tattered tail. It continued to the Citadel.

"It's going to try to close the relay! Everybody move in!"

Sacrosanct went inside the Citadel but went by the tower.

"It went by the tower," Admiral Hackett observed. "What's it doing?"

Sacrosanct ignored the other ships that fired at it.

The Normandy entered through the relay and Shepard announced over the communication network. "This is Commander Shepard."

"Shepard! This is Hackett. Sacrosanct entered the Citadel, but it went by the tower."

"What the hell is it doing?" he muttered to himself. He replied back, "We'll take care of it." Shepard looked to Joker and said, "Time for round two."

The Normandy flew through the arms of the Citadel and the two saw Sacrosanct near the bottom of the Citadel. The ends of its arms lit up and beams fired. The four beams connected with the axis of the Citadel blowing right through the structural base.

"It's trying to destroy the Citadel!" Joker yelled.

"Get in close and use our torpedoes. The Thanix may risk adding to the damage."

Torpedoes fired from the Normandy strike the backside of Sacrosanct. Its movement became erratic as it tries to avoid the Normandy. Its arm light up again. Beams projected from Sacrosanct strike another section of the axis. Sacrosanct moved between the arms of the station disappearing from Normandy's sight.

"Go after that bastard!" Shepard roared.

"Aye, aye."

Sacrosanct was making a dash towards the relay. Several Turian cruisers tried blocking its escape. Their projectiles exploded impotently on its shell. Sacrosanct charged through the cruisers, destroying them.

"Fire the main gun!"

Joker pulled up the Thanix cannon. His fist slammed on the console releasing the columns of motel metal. The fleet watched as two bright streams of energy emerged from the Normandy and severed two of Sacrosanct's legs. The beast's legs stretched out to express the pain it felt. Before the Normandy could fire another shot, Sacrosanct exited the system through the relay.

Shepard slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it!"

The Normandy turned around and from there they could truly see the damage Sacrosanct committed.

Both Shepard and Joker became expressionless. "My god..." was all Shepard could say.

"It- It-" the Ascension captain stuttered. "It destroyed the Citadel."

Two of the Citadel arms were disconnected from the rest of the station. The axis between the two was stressed beyond its tolerance and snapped. One of the connected station arms connected with one of the floating arms. The floating arm smashed against the arm destroying large sections from each part. Chunks of station flung in all directions.

The second floating arm glided towards the center arm of the remaining connected arms and collided directly on its surface. It was impaled. The fleet could do nothing but watch helplessly as the horror continued. The station became unstable and fell into pieces. These pieces in turn collided with other parts of the station. Explosions erupted at different parts of the Citadel. After operating for millions of years, it ends.

"How many did we evacuate?" Shepard asked over the Comms.

"We evacuated the Council and a million through shuttles," the Asari captain replied.

"That leaves how many killed?" Shepard demanded. "How many were on that station?"

"Millions," she replied sadly.

"Is the Council on your ship?"

"Yes."

"I wish to speak to them when they are willing." Shepard tried his best to suppress the angry and sorrow so he would sound professional again.

"Of course. They are being treated for injuries."

"Where will they be taken?"

"W-We don't know." The Asari was also trying hard to suppress her emotions. "This was never anticipated."

"I have a proposal," Admiral Hackett suggested. "Take them to earth. We have a large fleet guarding there."

"I'll bring them the proposal," she replied. "Thank you, Admiral."

"And Shepard?"

"Yes, Admiral?"

"You did good. We would have lost a lot more people if you didn't show up."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Captain, did a C-Sec Captain by the name of Bailey get off of the station."

"Let me check my listings." The was a silence. "Yes. He's on the Asecnsion."

"Can I speak with him now?"

"Just a moment."

"Commander?"

"Bailey."

"It's good to hear from you again."

"Please tell me Kolyat got off the station."

Bailey went silent. "I'm sorry Shepard. Kolyat gave his life to save mine. He managed to push me out of the way of some falling rubble. If he wasn't working for me I would be dead. He's a hero."

"Gods..." Thane muttered next to Shepard.

Shepard turned to face him. He has never seen Thane in such shock. "Thane, I'm so sorry."

"Kolyat!" He slammed his fist into the wall and collapsed to his knees. Tears ran down his face. Shepard crouched down and kept a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Shepard repeated the line.

"This is my fault!" he screamed. "If I didn't go after the people who killed my wife he wouldn't be there. He would still be back on the Hanar homeworld."

"Thane!" Shepard cried out. "Listen to me. Your son wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Thane could only breathe heavily. Tears still streaming from his eyes.

Shepard looked directly into his black eyes. "Your son would want you to stop this from happening to anyone else. That is why you are here. That is why we are here. To save everyone. I need you to stay with me if we are to succeed."

Thane wiped the tears from his eyes. "Y-You're right, Commander. I nearly lost myself there. Thank you. I promise to stay with you till the end."

"Thank you, Thane."

Thane got up to his feet and made his way to the elevator. Samara rushed to the cockpit to see the damage.

"By the goddess. How could anything do that?"

"I don't know," Shepard muttered. "All I know is that we're going to stop them."

"If anyone can, it's you, Commander."

"The Council is waiting for you, Commander," Joker said.

"Thank you, Joker. I'll get it in the Communications room."

Shepard returned to the Comm room and the holograms of the four Councilors appeared. "Anderson?"

"It's good to see you again. I had a run in with Cerberus. An old friend of mine asked for my help in dealing with the Illusive Man. That sick bastard was creating a human-Reaper hybrid from a man name Paul Grayson."

Shepard looked to the Councilors. "I told you it was a mistake to trust him."

"There's more. We couldn't save him, but we learned that the Illusive Man was trying to figure out a way to control Reapers. I managed to destroy his experiments before he could completely finish."

"That's good to hear. Admiral Hackett has suggested moving the Council to Earth for safety."

"Yes, to San Francisco. We would have to agree with the Admiral," the Turian said. "From there we will try to ring order to the Galaxy. The destruction of the Citadel and the revelation of the Reapers will cause panic. We need to regroup and prepare for a counter-attack against the Reapers."

"But why would Sacrosanct destroy the Citadel, if it's the only way for Reapers to instantly travel to our galaxy?" the Salarian asked.

"I think it knows about the second Citadel," Shepard answered. "This Citadel is basically useless to them. They might as well use it to spread panic across the galaxy."

"We need to rally the galaxy as soon as possible," the Asari pointed out. "Once we reach earth we will organize our armies. What about you, Commander?"

"I will continue my search for the second Citadel. I will head to Terola. I'm hoping the Salarian government found the temple?"

"They found it and it should be ready to use once you get there," the Salarian replied. "Good luck to you."

The holograms cut out.

"Stupid bastards," Miranda yelled. "This is on their heads!"

"Yeah," Jacob agreed.

"Yeah, this could have been avoided," Kaidan added. "Are you going to be okay, Commander?"

"I don't know," he replied in a sad tone. "Joker, set a course for Terola."

"Aye, aye."

"I'm going to rest for now. You three... Business as usual."

Shepard made his way to the elevator, avoiding eye contact with anyone on the crew. He punched in the top floor and lay against the wall. It was a couple of minutes before the doors opened. Shepard walked into his room and tried writing a report on the situation. Writing any words to describe what happened caused unimaginable pain to him. His hands just refused to type anymore. Shepard got up from his desk and walked over to the couch.

The doors to his cabin opened to reveal Tali who was distressed. Tears were running down her cheeks. Shepard glanced at her before he collapsed onto the couch. Tali ran to him and embraced him. "I just heard!" she cried out. Tali pulled away to see Shepard crying. She never saw him cry. She covered his face with kisses. Every time she pulled away she said, "It's not your fault."

Shepard's arms shot out and wrapped around her holding her tightly. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. They were both shaking. Their crying eventually died down. Tali kissed him on the lips and said, "Shepard. It's not your fault. You did everything you could do and more."

"It's just seeing it happen. The Citadel just collapsed upon itself. Millions are gone in less than ten minutes."

"Listen to me, Andrew. If anyone is going to bring justice to the Reapers, it's you. We are all strong thanks to you. We're going to get through this. You're the light in this darkness."

Shepard pulled her in to kiss her lips. "It really means a lot to hear that."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Origins

"I'm Emily Wong, welcome to C-" She paused at the unintentional mistake. "Welcome to newly renamed Galactic New Network. In recent news the Citadel has been destroyed in a surprise attack. Over ten million have lost their lives in the attack. It has been leaked that the ship responsible for the attack was in fact a Reaper. Reapers first came to light after the first attack on the Citadel, by Commander Shepard. Despite his pleas for action against the Reapers, most officials denied that the threat existed. Commander Shepard was declared dead a month later, only to return after two years on a mission to destroy the Collectors. When questioned about what actions are being taken to stop the Reapers, Councilor Anderson answered that the Council is working with all galactic governments to organize a force to oppose the Reapers. Spectres have been sent out all over the Milky Way to gather intel on the threat."

Shepard approached the cockpit with Joker. Joker closed the holo-vid. "Hey, Joker, how are you doing?"

"Other than having nightmares of the Citadel destruction?"

Shepard sighed. "I wish to make an announcement to the crew."

"Comms are open, Commander."

"This is Commander Shepard. As I'm sure all you know, the Citadel was destroyed by Sacrosanct. Millions have died in the ensuing fight. It's a reminder of what we're dealing with. A force this galaxy has not seen for thousands of years. If we fail our mission, this is the fate that awaits every world." He took a quiet pause before his voice change to express a fire of his soul. "But this is not a time to express doubt in our abilities. We were told that stopping Sovereign from activating the Citadel was impossible. We were told that the Reapers were invincible. We were told that destroying the Collector's base was suicide. Yet, despite everyone telling us what is impossible, we still won. The Reapers want us to believe the cycle cannot be broken. I say right here, right now, that we refuse to give in to the fear. We refuse to be told what is possible. This is our galaxy! We are going to stop Sacrosanct! We are going to end the cycle! So stand with me, fortify your resolve, and together we will take back our destiny."

Joker saluted Shepard saying, "Aye, aye, sir!" He glanced at the console. "We're approaching Terola."

"Bring us in. I'm heading down with Mordin and Tarlon."

The shuttle flew over head of the Salarian city of Culeona. The city was alive with lights. Each building was dome in shape. Each dome had layers for each floor. The architecture of the city made it look like bubbles on the surface on the planet. The sky was dark with clouds. It rained around Salarian cities over sixty percent of the time. Humidity index was well above eighty percent for most of the year. The area around the city was flooded marshland. The trees were similar to mangroves from Earth.

"Never been to the Salarian homeworld," Tarlon commented. "A lot wetter than I thought it would be."

"Planet is majority marshland," Mordin answered. "Rain is the planet's most common weather. Due to our planet's proximity and axis to the sun we do not have winter."

Tarlon looked to Shepard and noticed him deep in thought. "Hey, Commander," Tarlon said.

"Yes?"

"Are you holding up alright?"

"As best as I can."

"It can't be easy to watch the Citadel get destroyed."

"There's the site," Shepard pointed out, changing the subject.

The area of excavation was on top of a plateau in the center of the Krellio marshland. The plateau had a small lake on its top with a tree-line surrounding the edges. A dozen tubes ran into the lake draining it. Water fell off of the sides of the plateau's edge.

The temple was visible in the center of the lake. Algae patches covered sections of the golden brown temple. The shuttle landed on the landing pad set up next to the lake. One of the Salarians walked up to the shuttle. Shepard and his team stepped out of the shuttle. Shepard and Tarlon immediately started sweating from the high humidity. The Salarian went up to Mordin and shook his hand. "Professor Solus!" he exclaimed. "It is an honor to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you, Professor..."

"Professor Kedro. I'm the head of the excavation team here. Those coordinates you sent us were completely accurate. The temple was just below the lake. We've been draining it since we found it location. I'll take you three there."

They followed the Professor down the hill into the empty lake. The bottom had a couple inches of mud. They reached the temple which immediately activated when Shepard reached proximity of it. The entrance opened. Shepard and his team stepped inside finding the console. He activated it. The red Collector-like being appeared before them.

"Welcome, I am Aegis."

"I need the coordinates to Citadel Omega."

"I'm sorry my database is corrupted. I can only provide a fraction of the coordinates."

Shepard sighed. It's never that easy. "I need the location of either Thessia's station or Earth's station then."

"Location of Thessia's base has been lost due to corruption. Coordinates of Earth station is ready for upload."

Shepard scanned the console receiving the coordinates to Earth's station. His patience was getting short. "I need to know why Sacrosanct would destroy Citadel Alpha."

"It was destroyed?"

"Yes."

"It's possible that it knows about Citadel Omega."

"That's what I'm guessing but how would it know about it?"

"The Reapers are adept at intelligence gathering. It's possible that news about Citadel Omega was leaked."

"But why would it destroy Citadel Alpha in favor of Omega. wouldn't it be as useless as Alpha?"

"No. Citadel Omega would be able to bring back the Reapers as Citadel Alpha once did."

"Why the hell would the Protheans create another way for Reapers to come back?" he demanded.

"Date is unavailable."

"Is there anything information you can provide that isn't corrupted?"

"Yes."

"Such as?"

"The origin of the Reapers."

The three were shot back by this. "How do you know this?"

"The Protheans refused to just accept technology and so many before them have. They studied the technology. It was too late for them to act to stop the Reapers, but in the ensuing three hundred years it took the Reapers to wipe out most of the Protheans, many scientists who were not stationed at Ilos studied the Reapers to see if there was a way to end them. Ilos team was not the only group working towards stopping them. Any data they could find about them were uploaded to one of these stations in hopes of helping the next generation of races that came upon Reaper technology. Ilos team simply added more information to these stations. The most that they were able to figure was where they came from and what they were before they were called Reapers."

"What system are they from?" Mordin asked. "Maybe we can go to their homeworld and find out how they came to be."

"That would be impossible," the VI replied.

"Why is that?" Tarlon joined in on the interrogation.

"Because no vessel has the capabilities of intergalactic flight."

"I-I don't get it."

"It means the Reapers are not from this galaxy," Mordin answered.

"Correct," the VI answered. "While the original specie, homeworld and even location of galaxy of the Reapers is unknown. What the scientists were able to surmise from the data they collected is this: The specie that Sacrosanct once was went extinct over 50 million years ago. Their specie existed for millions of years before that. According to data banks they expanded all over their galaxy. Their population growth rate was very high and this led to a population and resource crisis in the galaxy. Along with their dying galaxy and their future looked bleak. Their galactic core was expanding, consuming systems causing colonies to die. Their only option was to leave their galaxy for a new one. This led to a new difficulty. Their specie would not last the travel across dark space. Even with FTL travel their time looked to be hundreds if, not thousands of years. They had to take drastic measures to survive. They become a single entity. Organic and inorganic to ensure that they remained immortal. From there they gathered resources from this galaxy then hibernate in dark space, waiting for the galaxy to renew itself. A cycle they have repeated for fifty million years."

"I intend to end it," Shepard asserted.

"I hope you do. The Protheans sacrificed everything to ensure you do."

The hologram shut off. Shepard turned to his squad. "Come on. We're heading to Earth."

Shepard stepped inside of the Communications room where the hologram of Anderson appeared over the table.

"We received the coordinates of Earth station, Commander," Anderson said. "We'll have the base located as soon as possible."

"Where should I land then?" Shepard asked.

Anderson looked at the coordinates and pulled up a hologram of the Earth. "According to these coordinates, the temple is South-East of Nairobi. So I'll set it up so you can land there."

"Thank you, Councilor. It's been a while since I've been to Earth."

"Just to let you know, we have government officials from all over the galaxy are convening on Earth to decide how we're going to fight back against the Reapers."

"I'm guessing I'll be part of that discussion."

"Yes. I was looking over your report. The Reapers' origin. It's unsettling."

"We'll worry about the galaxy collapsing upon itself after we deal with the Reapers," Shepard joked.

Anderson chuckled a little. "True enough. I'll see you back on Earth then, Commander."

"I look forward to it."

The discussion was disconnected. "Joker, set a course for Earth."

"Aye, aye. ETA: 12 hours Commander."

Several hours passed before news that the crew was heading to earth went around. Overjoyed wasn't even close to describe their reaction. Shepard was up in his cabin working at his console when he heard his door open. Tali rushed in and hugged him from behind. "I heard we're going to your people's homeworld. We are. We'll be landing at Nairobi spaceport."

"Commander, we are being contacted by the Brass," Joker announced.

"I'll take it in the Comm room."

"Aye, aye."

"Care to join me, Tali?"

"Yes," she replied.

The two went down to the Communications room where the hologram of a military officer appeared. Shepard recognized his uniform to be that of an Admiral. He stood at attention and saluted. Tali stood straighter when she saw him salute.

"Hello Commander Shepard," he said. "I'm Admiral Rubia. I just received news that you will be coming to Earth."

"I am."

"This is good to hear. We located the temple. It's underground so excavation will take a while."

"How long?" Shepard asked in concern.

"About a week. You can have shore leave during that time."

"Thank you for the heads up, Admiral."

"There's more," Rubia said raise his hand. "Were going to be having a ceremony when you arrive at Nairobi. You're being promoted to Captain and we're awarding you with enough medals to sink a cruiser. There's then going to be a feast after the ceremony."

"Thank you, sir. For the feast I need specialized food for several of my crew members. Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy require dextro food."

The Admiral raised a brow at the mention of his non-human crew members. A look of disgust even came across his face. "Commander... It might be best if your non-human crew members stay on the ship. Just your human crew members. You don't need everyone to come."

Tali was hurt by the comment.

Shepard scowled. "They are part of my crew, Admiral."

"Please be reasonable, Commander. People want to see the heroes of humanity."

"I'll make this simple, Admiral," Shepard said in irritation. "Either my whole crew comes or call off the ceremony."

"You cannot be serious?"

"I am serious. I wouldn't be here without them. Anyways I want to be able to bring my girlfriend."

"You're dating an alien?"

"Yes," Shepard said smugly. "Got a problem with that?"

The Admiral relented. "Very well, Commander."

"Oh, when I say dextro food, I mean real food not the tubes of food."

"Yes, Commander. We'll see you there."

Tali went up to him and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Well, I can't go to this ceremony without my date, can I?"

"I guess not." She smiled at him. "Keelah! I'm going to need something to wear."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Captain Shepard

Shepard went to the cock pit with a slight smile. "We're getting shore leave when we reach Earth."

"Seriously?" Joker exclaimed in excitement.

"It gets better. Right when we arrive there's going to be a ceremony and feast. Set the ships comm so I can announce it to the crew."

"Go ahead."

"This is Commander Shepard. I was just contacted by Earth. It's going to take a week for them to dig up the Prothean temple. In that time, you all will have shore leave. When we arrive at Nairobi we are invited to a ceremony and feast, so formal wear, people."

Some cheers came from the walkway and the CIC.

"Been a while since we've been to Earth, Commander. Why the ceremony?"

"I'm being promoted."

"About damn time! I'm sure I have a nice suit somewhere I can wear to your ceremony."

Shepard walked in through the Life Support doorway. Thane was meditating at his table. "Shepard," he stated quietly. He briefly glanced behind himself then faced the power core.

Shepard walked around the table and sat down with him. "I wanted to see how you are doing."

Thane stared at his hands and then looked up. "I'm not sure. It's painful that your child dies before you. Even more painful since I'm supposed to die in the next several months. It's just hard to take in, but at least I know that in final months I'm doing something good."

"I wouldn't be able to do this without your help, Thane."

"I still remember my last conversation with Kolyat." His eyes widen and his voice fast paced. "Busy marketplace. Crowded beyond capacity. Kolyat sitting across the table from me. Years of resentment gone from his face. Replaced by happiness and pride. A glimmer in his eyes I have not seen since he was a child. He smiled. 'I forgive you, father.'" Thane's head lurched forward. "I'm sorry."

"Thane, it's alright. If there's anything I can do..."

"You've done more than enough for me," he replied with a smile. "I am helping save countless lives. Not only that, you stopped my son from going to jail and got him a job working for C-Sec. You made him an honorable man before he died and I was able to gain his forgiveness. I'll be able to die in peace, thanks to you."

"I'm glad to hear it. Will you be joining the ceremony?"

"Of course."

"I'll leave you to your meditations."

"Very well. I'll return to my meditations."

Jack sat on her cot in the lower section of engineering. She was on the brink of tears remembering her visit to doctor Chakwas.

Jack sat on the med bay bed. She's been getting terrible headaches lately. Chakwas waved her omni-tool around Jack's head to get a scan. A small scale model hologram appeared above her arm.

"So, doc? Any idea why I'm getting these headaches?"

Sadness crept across Chakwas' face. She shook her head. "Jack... I don't know what to say. You already know that you have neurological degeneration."

"And we got me an L5x upgrade to bring more control over my biotics," she interrupted.

"But that only allowed you to control your increasing power level. It didn't stop the neurological degeneration. Its rate is increasing according to my scans. Jack, I'm afraid you'll probably have several months before you'll start experiencing symptoms."

For the first time in a while, tears rolled down her cheeks as black rivers. "Wh-What will happen?"

"Are you sure, you wa-?"

"What will happen?" Jack yelled cutting off Chakwas.

She sighed. "You'll... You'll start experiencing memory loss. That will be followed up with painful, tingly sensations throughout your body. Motor control will be the last part to be hit. You'll lose the ability to walk and eventually paralysis will set in." She paused briefly. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"There has to be something you can do, or Mordin! He's a fucking genius!"

"He's been looking into it since we first detected the degeneration. So far without success."

Jack slammed her fist into the bed and screamed. The med bay was sound proof so no one could hear her lamentation. She was taken by surprise when she was embraced by Chakwas who shared her tears. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry." Jack calmed and lowered her head.

"Should I tell Shepard?" Chakwas asked.

"I'll still be okay until this Reaper business is over with right?"

"Yes."

"Then don't. He doesn't need another thing to worry about."

Her life has a countdown. Thanks to the torture she endured at the hands of Cerberus, she's going to die in less than a year. She has nothing left to do but this mission with Shepard. Throughout Jack's life she's been used and discarded, but for the first time in her sad life, she was given a purpose a cause. Shepard treated her like a person instead of a weapon.

"Jack?"

She jumped to her feet. "Commander!"

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Shepard joked.

"No," she said in a smug tone. "Just surprised me a little. So what's up?"

"Just wondering if you're coming to the ceremony on earth? Kasumi said something along the lines of, 'I'm coming, but you won't see me. Need to stay incognito.' And Legion predicted an 86% chance of causing a panic. And Tarlon said that a Batarian on Earth will fare as well as a Salarian on Tuchanka." He chuckled a little.

"I'll come. Though are you sure you want an ex-con at your ceremony?"

"You're a hero, Jack," Shepard asserted. "I couldn't have done this mission without your help."

Jack cracked a smile at the corner of her mouth. "Thank you. And don't worry about what I'm wearing. Kelly got me some clothes. She's a weird one. But she gave me this blouse and some dress pants. I'm not wearing a dress."

"Of course," Shepard agreed in jest. He noticed the sad look in her eyes. "Is something wrong, Jack?"

She looked away. "No. I'm fine."

"If anything's wrong, Jack. You can talk to me, alright?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." Shepard made his way to the stairs.

"Oh, and Shepard?" He glanced back. "Thank you for your concern."

"Anytime, Jack." His feet clanked at each step.

Jack lay back down on her cot and smiled to herself. He is only man in a while who actually cared for her as a person. That happiness was soon dispelled by the sadness of not being with him. He didn't feel that way about her. Shepard loves the Quarian, Tali. She was envious. A relationship with Tali would seem impossible, but that didn't sway him. Jack held herself as she fell asleep. The tears came back again, but disappeared when she dreamed. Her dreams were no longer about the torture she faced or times she was taken advantage of by those around her. Her dreams were of another life where Shepard loved her.

The Normandy crew gathered on deck two waiting for Shepard and Tali to come down from the loft. Normandy just passed Mars. Joker was making some last minute adjustments to his uniform while flying the ship. Shepard stood in the area between the elevator and cabin. Tali told him she wanted to surprise him. He wore his Alliance officer uniform. "I'm almost done," Tali called out through the closed door.

"Take your time!" Shepard shouted back.

"I'm ready!" The doors opened to reveal Tali.

She wore a light purple gown with white swirl patterns similar to her suit. The gown was around the back of Tali's neck and went down her front, leaving her back bare and finally wrapped completely around her at the hips. The dress ended at her ankles. There was an oval-shaped opening on her chest that revealed a little cleavage.

Shepard's jaw pretty much hit the ground. Tali giggled a little. "So what do you think?" she asked timidly.

"You look beautiful," he finally said. "Just beautiful."

Tali went up to him and hugged him. "I'm glad." She pulled away and gave Shepard a once over. "And look at you. Very handsome."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Keelah! I just realized something." She softly slapped her cheek in realization.

"And what's that?" he said in amusement.

"By being your date to this ceremony, this will be an announcement to the galaxy about our relationship. Are you sure you want to do this?" Tali started wriggling her hands together.

Shepard stepped forward, held her hands and stared into her silver-blue eyes. "I'm sure, Tali. There's no one I want to be with more than you."

She smiled. "You know there are going to smear you for being with me."

Shepard chuckled a little and then embraced Tali. "Let them. I love you, Tali. There's nothing anyone can say or do that will ever change that."

Due to global climate change of the 20th and 21st century, many parts of Northern Africa faced desertification. Kenya was one of few African countries that thrived economically. The city of Nairobi was a booming metropolis that hosts a population of twelve million. The city was filled with metallic white skyscrapers and was surrounded by trees. It still remains one of the few African cities left with greenery.

The sun was high in the sky with few clouds. Temperature was easily over twenty-five degrees Celsius. The area around the space port was surrounded by thousands of people waiting for the arrival of Commander Shepard, hero of humanity and the galaxy. On top of the port were dozens of soldiers keeping watch. The Normandy went to the dock and landed. The airlock opened to reveal the first bunch of Normandy's crew. The crowd of thousands cheered as the crew walked down the walkway of the port.

There were dozens of Earth reporters at the site to report on the events that unfolded before them. One of the reporters was Drew Banner of Terra News Network. "The first bunch of Normandy's crew has just emerged from the airlocks. Due to the size of Normandy's crew and airlocks it will take about several cycles before they are all out. Once the whole crew is out they will make their way to the Nairobi convention center where the ceremony of Commander Shepard's promotion will take place."

The crew that stood outside the airlock waved to the surrounding crowd. The airlock opened again, releasing more of Normandy's crew. Drew looked back and then to the camera. "Still no sign of Commander Shepard and his ground team." The surrounding crowd was getting impatient, waiting for their hero to show.

The airlock opens to finally reveal Shepard and his ground team. The roar of cheer from the welcoming crowd was deafening. "Commander Shepard and his crew has just appeared. If my information is correct we have Justicar Samara, Thane Krios, Garrus Vakarian, Urdnot Grunt, Jack, Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko and Professor Mordin Solus. We have an unknown crew member with Commander Shepard as his date." Drew went on his comm. "Who is that with Shepard? Really? You sure?" Drew turned back to the camera. "Shepard's date for the ceremony is actually his Chief Engineer, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. According to reports, Mordin Solus developed a device that strengthens Quarian immune systems."

Shepard stood next to Tali. She had her arms wrapped around Shepard's right arm. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. They could hear the crowd chant Shepard's name over and over again. Shepard gave the surrounding crowd a wave which only increased their enthusiasm. The Normandy crew walked down the port walkway. Many held up signs that said phrases such as "I love you, Shepard!" and "Marry me, Shepard!" Tali smiled to herself. He only wants her.

Along the walkway the crew heard a crowd of people cheer for Garrus. "We love you, Garrus!" a group of women screamed.

Shepard smiled at Garrus. "Looks like you have fans."

"Laugh it up, Commander," Garrus laughed. He rubbed the scars on his right cheek. "Though the ladies really do like the scars."

The crew made their way to a fleet of armored X3M speeders. They all got into their respective speeders. Tali looked out of the window of the speeder as it went over Nairobi. "This city is beautiful, Andrew!"

"They've given us a place to stay," Shepard said. "So we'll have plenty of time to check out this city." The speeders took little time to reach the convention center. Another equally large crowd was gathered around the convention center. Alliance had soldiers surrounding the area where their speeders are to land. Shepard and his crew were escorted by Alliance soldiers into the convention center. There Shepard was greeted by three men in politician suits. Tali was shaken a little when Shepard stood up straight at attention in the same manner as in the presence of the Admiral.

"It's an honor," he stated while saluting.

"At ease," one of the men said.

Tali wondered who these men were for Shepard to be so nervous.

Shepard turned to Tali and said, "Tali this is President Vincent Juarez of the United North American States, President Claude Fox of the European Union, and President He Yaobang of China's People Federation."

That made Tali stand straighter. Before her were three of the most powerful human politicians. Vincent came forward and shook hands with Shepard. The next two followed suit. "You have done a great deal for the advancement of humanity, Commander," Vincent said.

"Doing my job, sir," Shepard replied with a smile.

Yaobang laughed heartedly. "Just doing his job, he says. We can only wish we could have more soldiers like him."

"You must be Tali'Zorah!" Fox exclaimed. "The one responsible for getting the Commander here admitted to the Spectres, helping him hunt down Saren, and ending the Collectors."

"I am," she said nervously. "How did you know?"

"We've been keeping an eye on Shepard's here since the Alliance recommended him to be our Spectre candidate. Humanity owes you a great deal. Though I thought Quarians had to stay inside their suits."

"Well Professor Mordin created an implant that strengthens my immune system, so I don't need my suit unless for combat."

"That's good to hear. We'll leave you two be. We'll talk again when the time for the ceremony begins."

"They were friendly," Tali commented.

"Yeah, they were," Shepard added. Some music started to play. He turned to Tali. "Would you like to dance?"

"I've seen you dance before Shepard."

"I may be god awful at dancing at clubs, but club dancing and formal dancing are two different things. When you get to a certain rank they force you to take dancing lessons for events such as this."

"In that case, I would love to."

They spent the next hour dancing in embrace. Occasionally they had to escape from a corporate executive who was trying to secure an endorsement from Shepard. One executive wanted to make a toy line of Shepard and his crew. Soon the moment came where Shepard was called upon to step up on the stage to receive his medals and his promotion. The three leaders pinned the respective medals on his chest. One of the medals was the Star of Terra, making Shepard the only person in history to receive two. President Juarez held a small container and walked up to Shepard.

"In recognition for your service to humanity, the Alliance and the galaxy, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain." He opened the case revealing the stripes for his uniform.

Shepard picked up the stripes and added them to his shoulder. "Thank you, sir. This is an honor."

"No, thank you, Captain. You have done humanity and the galaxy proud. You represented everything humanity strives to be. You are a paragon."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pura Sapiens

The entire area erupted into applause. Shepard saluted the three Presidents. The three leaders smiled. President Juarez approached Shepard and shook his hand. "You deserve this Captain. Now I thought I'd inform you that leaders from all over the galaxy are convening here on earth in a few days."

"About how to deal with the Reapers?" Shepard finished.

"Yes," he replied with a serious look. "We need you to be there. You killed two Reapers already. Your opinion will be very valued."

"I'll be there."

"Good. We'll see you then. In the meantime go enjoy yourself! This is your party!"

"Will do, Mister President!"

Shepard walked off the stage and returned to the main table where his team sat. The rest of the evening went off without incident. Again Shepard was harassed by corporate executives who wanted an endorsement. And again he and Tali danced on the dance floor. It was a magical evening for the two of them. A variety of music from different races was played. The event continued well past sunset. The full moon was high in the sky as Shepard and Tali danced. It was a moment they would forever treasure.

Unbeknown to them, a person stood in the shadows of the room, watching them. Disgust building within him. He lifted his omni-tool and hid from public sight. "Yeah, it's me." There was a pause. "Yeah, the news is accurate. We go forward with Operation Purification."

The sun rose over the horizon awakening the slumbering city. The sun's light crept through the sliding door of Shepard's and Tali's room towards their bed. Tali was on her side sleeping with her back right up against Shepard's chest. Shepard had his arm draped over her side, holding her in his sleep. The wall of sunlight reached Tali's face. The warmth of the sun caused her face to twitch. Her eyes opened briefly only to be blinded by the sun and close. She stirred in bed which caused Shepard to wake up.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she said back. She looked out of the balcony sliding doors.

"You want to watch the sun rise?"

"Yes, I would like that."

They both got out of bed and wrapped themselves in robes that hung on a hook next to the bed. A warm breeze came in through the door as it opened. Shepard and Tali walked onto the balcony to see the sun rise up over the plains. He stood behind Tali and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. A herd of various animals congregated at a waterhole.

"This planet is beautiful, Shepard. What are those animals?"

"The ones with the long neck are Giraffes. The large gray ones with tusks is an elephant. The four-legged black and white striped ones are Zebras. There's gazelle and a half a dozens whose name escape me."

"Thank you for bringing me here Shepard. It's breath-taking."

"The day's about to get better," he said while giving her a squeeze. "I'm taking you out for some shopping and sight-seeing. This is our leave. Time to take full advantage of it."

She smiled.

A portion of the city was cleared of civilians so Shepard and his crew could explore the city without being heckled or mobbed by crazed fans or protesters. The images of the protesters were still fresh in Shepard's and Tali's minds. They were mostly xenophobes or Terra Firma party members who argued against Shepard's multi-racial crew or his relationship. Regardless of the negativity of the news vids, they didn't let that ruin their day. They visited several stores in the morning. They stopped at a cafe that specialized in levo-amino and dextro-amino foods around noon.

"Doesn't the emptiness of these streets seem eerie to you, Shepard," she ask with serious concern.

"A little," Shepard replied. "I can understand the precaution, though."

"It just seems like a waste for them to have a section of the city sealed off to us."

The server at the restaurant came up to their table with their drinks. Just water for the two. Shepard stopped drinking any alcohol after nearly getting killed at Omega. They lifted their glasses and clang them together. "To our future together," he said in a toast.

"To our future," Tali cheered.

They drank their glasses. As soon as the glasses were placed back on the table, their vision began to blur.

"Sh-Shepard..." Tali moaned.

"I-I think our glasses were poisoned..." Shepard got out before blacking out.

Tali's last image was that of Shepard landing on the table. Her arms were weakening. Her stomach ached and her mind was getting tired. She tried to reach out to grab Shepard but she blacked out as well.

Her dreams were not of being in Shepard's arms but watching him fall into an abyss filled with Reapers. She calls out to him, desperately trying to save her love. He disappears in the darkness. Tali screamed as he vanished.

Shepard's dreamless sleep was interrupted by a punch to the face. He was shirtless and strapped to a chair. The pain surged through his face. He opened his eyes and saw a man in black stand in front of him. "It's an honor to meet you Captain Shepard."

"Who are you?" Shepard demanded in a growl. "Cerberus?"

The man pauses as if trying to figure out who he was talking about. "I'm afraid I don't know who Cerberus is."

"Then what do you want?"

"I only wish to help you with your illness."

"I'm not sick."

"You are." The man nodded to a door where a red-haired woman walked into with a medical tray. The tray had syringes and wires with medical pads on each end. The woman and man placed the pads on Shepard's skin which stuck there due to an adhesive.

The woman bent over and whispered into his ear, "We're going to make you better."

Tali jolts out of her slumber. A small amount of time passed while she was knocked out. Shepard was gone. The grogginess she felt immediately dissipated when she was griped with fear.

"Excuse me, m'am," the server said while standing behind her. "Do you need anything else?"

He was the same server who gave them their drinks. Tali launched up from her chair to her feet and screamed, "Where is Shepard!" she demanded.

"You don't remember?" he asked in shock.

"Remember what?" she growled.

"You ended up drinking a lot. I saw you got drunk and started yelling at the Captain. It looked like you said some terrible things because he looked hurt and left. You ended up passing out at the table."

Tali stared at him for a minute with a neutral look. Just as the server was turning around, Tali punched him in the stomach. He fell to his knees and landed on his side. "Where is Shepard?" she repeated.

"I don't know!"

Tali kicked him in his stomach. She pulled up her omni-tool and opened to comm. "This is Tali'Zorah to team. Shepard's and my drinks were spiked and he was taken."

There was a moment of silence before a response came. "You can't be serious!" Miranda said int the comm.

"I'm serious. I have the server who gave us the drinks. We need to interrogate him."

"We'll be right there," Jacob added.

The server tried to get back on his feet. Tali kicked him in the side and kept a foot on his chest. "You're not going anywhere, Bosh'tet."

"I don't know where Shepard is," he insisted.

"You will tell me soon enough."

The team arrived within ten minutes of the call and loaded the man into a vehicle for transport despite his protest. They took the server to a local Alliance station where he was placed in an interrogation room. Tali, Jacob, Miranda, Thane, Kaidan, Mordin and Garrus stood outside of the room. They were all dressed in their military gear. Tali was leaning against the wall, very upset and was in tears. Mordin did a scan of the glass Tali and Shepard drank from. "Hmm. Fortunate."

"What is fortunate of Shepard being kidnapped?" she cried.

"Apologies, Tali'Zorah. I did not mean to say the situation was fortunate. I was referring to the drugs the kidnappers used. They used a sedative on Shepard. What's fortunate is that they used a dextro-amino-compatible sedative for you. They could have easily gave you some of Shepard's sedative and killed you."

"I just heard!" a familiar voice called out.

The team turned to see Admiral Hackett approach them. Kaidan stood at attention. "Sir, it is good to see you again."

"Likewise, Commander. So you got the guy in there?"

"Yes," Garrus answered.

"Is it possible that Cerberus is behind this?"

"It's a possibility," Miranda replied. "We should interrogate him and find out where they took Shepard. Ideas?"

''I would suggest you and Jacob go in," Thane suggested. "One gets rough and the other acts as the sympathizer. Similar to what Shepard and I did when interrogating Kelham."

Miranda nodded to Jacob. "I'll be the bad cop," she said.

"And I'll intervene when you get too rough."

They entered the room where the server was strapped to a chair. Jacob stood next to him while Miranda stood in front of him. "I hope you realize the reality of your situation," she announced. The man was expressing a sense of fear in his eyes. "Kidnapping a Spectre. Such a crime is usually punishable by death. Usually by the Spectre who was kidnapped. I can promise that they'll go easy on you. All you need to do is tell me where you took Shepard."

"I don't-" He was interrupted by a punch to the stomach. Jacob places a hand on Miranda's shoulder to signal her to back off.

Miranda walked away, but then pivoted. "Don't fuck around with me!" she roared. "As team mates of a Spectre, we get de facto Spectre privileges. That means we can do anything to you." Dark energy surged around her hand which drew close to the man's groin. "Now unless you want your groin reduced to goo from a warp, you better start talking now!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm a member of Pura Sapiens. We kidnapped Shepard and took him to our headquarters in the basement of Will's Deli store that's just down the block from the restaurant."

"Why did you kidnap him?" Jacob demanded.

"Because he's dating a Quarian! We wanted to cure him of his sickness."

"He's not sick," Jacob yelled in the man's face.

"They are different species."

"So?"

"Let me put it this way. If he was screwing a dog, would you object?"

"That's not the same!" Miranda interjected.

"Different species, same thing! Still bestiality."

"I don't have time for this, come on Jacob. We need to find him now."

They exited the room where Tali rushed up to them. Seeing the worry on her face was new to them, so it was hard to know what to do or say. "What did he say?"

"It wasn't Cerberus," Miranda relented. "It was some group called Pura Sapiens."

"What?" Hackett screamed.

"You've heard of them?" Kaidan asked.

Hackett leaned against the wall and sighed. "They're a dangerous pro-human cult second only to Cerberus, luckily they are Earth-based and are rarely seen outside of Sol. They have been known for firebombing alien-run businesses, destroying embassies, and conversions. They probably took Shepard captive to convert him."

"Shouldn't Shepard be able to use his biotics to escape?" Thane asked.

"Pura Sapiens removes a person's bio-amp before they wake them so Shepard will not be able to pull off attacks powerful enough to make an escape."

"What do you mean conversions?" Garrus inquired. His mandibles scuttled.

"Like I said. Human purity. They kidnap people in inter-racial relationships. The human. They then use a variety of dangerous techniques to brainwash the person into hating aliens."

"How did this cult manage to sneak in this city in the sealed off area?"

"I don't know. They are crafty as they are crazy. We are going to need to find Shepard fast."

"What techniques do they use, how dangerous?" Tali choked.

"I-It's nothing to worry about now, we should go-"

"What techniques?" she cried.

Hackett stared at the shaken Quarian woman in front of him. He relented with volume of sadness, "They use electro-shock therapy and drugs to associate pain with aliens and drugs with humans. If... If they survive that process and are still unchanged, then the more devout women will... force themselves on him."

Those words struck her hard. "Oh. Oh Keelah!" She fell to her knees. Garrus ran over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tali listen," Garrus said in a neutral tone. "We know where he is. We can't waste anymore time here. We need to get to him now!"

Tali choked and held back her tears. "You're right. Come on!"

A holoprojector was playing in front of Shepard. It played some footage of some Turians having sex. "They're not human and therefore relationship with one is unnatural!" The man yelled. He pressed a button which sent a jolt through Shepard. His muscles seized and his body burned. The electricity ended. Shepard tried to concentrate to create a warp. Dark energy was starting to form around his hand, but not fast enough to do anything of use.

"I'm sorry, Captain." The man in black smacked the back of Shepard's head. "We removed your bio-amp so you can't resist."

The holoprojector then started playing human porn. The woman took one of the syringes and injected him with morphine. The pain then disappeared. "After our treatment you will be cured and your mental illness will be gone."

"I'm not sick!" Shepard objected. He struggled with his restraints.

The man in black punched Shepard in the face. "You are! We will keep doing this over and over again until you are cured."

Salarian porn started playing on the holoscreen. Electricity ran through Shepard's body. His teeth clenched and his screams were muffled. The electricity ended. "All you're achieving is making me more pissed off at you."

"In the end you'll thank us."

"I doubt that."

The crew arrived at the deli the man mentioned. The entered inside where the clerk jumped to his feet and looked at the aliens with disgust. "No aliens allowed here. I'll accept the human crew but not the aliens." Garrus went up to him and yanked him over the counter by his collar. "Hey!"

Garrus slammed him against the wall. "Where's the entrance to your basement?" he demanded.

"I'm not letting you-" A shotgun was extended and pressed against his face.

Tali's eyes were filled with rage. "You tell us now or I'll be painting the walls with your brains."

The man soiled himself. "The hatch is behind the cash register."

Garrus released his grip. "Come on!"

Another shot of morphine went into Shepard. He couldn't even tell if he was really alive. He just experienced a cycle of pain and pleasure. Shepard couldn't even tell what was playing on the holoprojector.

"Shepard?"

"F-Fuck you," he stammered.

"Stimuli aren't working."

"Then it's time to introduce a new stimuli," the red-head suggested.

"Do it!"

The radio squawked. "We have intruders! It's his crew!"

"I'll be right there." He looked to the red-head. "You continue."

The man in black ran out of the room. The red-head looked to Shepard and licked her lips seductively. She started to unbutton her blouse while walking towards Shepard. "It's time to remind you of the natural order of things."

Pura Sapiens was more prepared than the crew expected. They had armor and weapons. Enough to slow the crew. "We need to hurry through!" Garrus yelled. "Grunt use a concussion shot on the group to the right. Jacob use pull on the ones to the left."

The group on the right was knocked down by the blast. The ones of the left were lifted into the air. Miranda used an unstable warp on them which sent them flying towards different directions in the room. Grunt charged towards the ones on the right and fired shotgun rounds into each of them before they could get up. "Weak!" he roared.

"The last room is just ahead!" Kaidan said.

A man came out from behind the door and activated some tech armor. "You will not take him back. He needs to be cured!" The man pulled out a rocket launcher from a box next to him and fired several rounds.

"Take cover!" Garrus ordered.

The crew dived behind the corner of the corridor. Garrus looked to Grunt. "If you charge him, any missile will miss you due to your speed. Knock him down."

"Right!" Grunt jumped from around the corner and charged. The man in black fired several rockets, but Grunt's speed made it impossible for the rockets to lock on. Grunt pulled out his shotgun and fired a round into the man's chest. The man's armor dissipated and he was flung into a wall knocking him unconscious.

As soon as the man was down, Tali dashed for the door. She kicked it down and saw a naked woman reaching from Shepard's pants. Tali rushed in and tackled her to the ground. "Stay away from him, you bosh'tet!" Tali turned to Shepard. He had cuts and bruises all over his face. She turned off the wires and cupped his face with her hands. "Shepard? Shepard!"

Shepard moaned and opened his eyes. "T-Tali?"

"I'm here Shepard. I'm here. Just stay with me."

"Th-Thank you for coming for me," he whispered weakly.

"You would do the same for me?" she cried out. "J-Just stay with me." Tali could hold back her tears. Shepard was so badly beaten.

"I-I love you..." he said before passing out.

"Shepard?" she shook him a little. "Shepard!" Tali placed a finger on his neck to check for a pulse. Weak, but still there. "Mordin get here now! Shepard's out!"

Mordin ran in and was followed by the others. Mordin did a scan. "Hmm. Concussions, elevated brain activity. He's borderline OD'ed. We must rush him to a med bay now!"

Garrus and Mordin struggled with his straps. Tali walked over to the woman and pointed her shotgun at her face. "I should kill you right now for trying to rape Shepard!"

"Go ahead! I'd rather be dead than live in a world with scum like you."

Tali was just about to pull the trigger when Kaidan jumped in. "Don't do it Tali! Shepard wouldn't want you to gun down unarmed prisoners. She won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Her arm shook as the decision went through her mind. Tali lowered the gun. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Unlike Shepard!" she accused. "How will you make him happy for the rest of his life? You can't bear his children! That can never happen. That's what we stand for. Only human women can give him children. You offer him nothing! Just a childless existence!"

Tali was hit hard by that comment. That thought was always in her head, but it never really came forward, until now. A mixture of anger, sorrow and self-pity filled her. "Someone get her out of here," she choked.

"You know I'm right," was the last thing she uttered before being hulled out.

_Citadel Omega spun in place. Time reversed as the construct was reformed back into a dreadnaught which returned back to Citadel Alpha. Time went back further and faster until the moment before the Reapers arrival. A dreadnaught similar to Omega's emerged from the inner ring of arms. It exited the system. _

_Time fast forward. The ship entered a different system and started its process of transformation. Planets that surrounded it dissolved to provide the resources to this unknown Citadel._

_Back at the Citadel Alpha the arms closed and the Reaper fleet emerged. The Prothean ships stood little chance to the massive fleet that came from the Citadel relay. A dozen Reapers exited the system through the relay._

_The dreadnaught was slightly changed. It was starting to get the appearance of the Citadel. The relay in the system activated. Reapers emerged and came down on the Citadel. "Your attempts are futile," one of the Reapers announced. "We are assuming direct control of this station." The Reaper's eyes glowed yellow._

Shepard shook awake. He was in a hospital bed with a couple of tubes attached to his arm. Tali was sitting next to him, fast asleep. Shepard reached out and grabbed her hand. She was awakened and looked to Shepard. "Shepard!" Tali got off of the chair and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay." Tears ran down her face.

"Hey, hey," he cooed. He held her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Come here." They kissed. When they pulled away he had a look of sadness befall his face. "I'm sorry we can't seem to have a few days to ourselves without some problem arising."

Tali choked. "Please don't apologize. This isn't your fault. That stupid Pura Sapiens group nearly killed you trying to get you to hate me. And that woman nearly raped you."

Shepard pulled her close for another hug. "Thank you for coming for me."

"I'd do anything for you," she whispered.

Shepard caught something in her eyes when she said that. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No..."

"Tali, I know when something is bothering you. Please. I'm here for you." He held her hands gently.

Tears came down her cheeks. "I-It was just something the woman said to me that hurt me. She said that that you'll never be happy because I can't give you children." She choked. "And she's right." Tali slowly pulled her hands away and placed them on her stomach. "I'll never be able to give you children." She broke down and cupped her face with both of her hands and cried.

Despite the pain he was feeling, Shepard sat up and grabbed Tali in a hug. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Tali..." he whispered. Tali looked up and saw him looking at her lovingly. "Just because we can't conceive a child doesn't mean we can't be a family." He placed extra emphasis over the next few words. "There is nothing wrong with adoption." He kissed her on her forehead. Her tears stopped. "You of all people should know that family ties go much deeper than blood. You consider the Flotilla your family. I was given legal guardians when my family we're... taken from me. I considered them family." Shepard stroked her cheek. A tear rolled out from his non-bruised eye. "We'll still have kids, Tali. They may not be related to us, but they will still be our children. Our family."

Tali didn't realize that Shepard thought so far ahead. "I love you so much!" She lunged forward and held him tight. Shepard moved over on the bed a bit to allow Tali to lie down next to him. She did not release her grip during the movement.

"Tali... I was going to say this yesterday, but then, well... The day did not go well." He looked her in the eyes. "After the Reaper mess is done... Will you marry me?"

She gasped and did not give her answer a second thought. "Yes! Oh Keelah, yes!" Tali moved forward and kissed him passionately. Just one thought ran through her mind. We're going to be a family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Commander Shepard

"Captain? Shep? Shep!" an amused whispered.

Shepard stirred in the med-bay bed and opened his eyes. Tali was next to him in the bed dressed in sleep wear. She was asleep with her arm wrapped around his chest and her head nuzzled on his shoulder. Shepard's vision began to clear. At the foot of his bed was Kasumi with a wide grin.

"Morning, Captain," she said cheerfully. Kasumi then followed with a laugh. "I see you're looking better."

Tali moved. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Kasumi there. Tali instinctively pulled up her sheets. "What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Well, I thought I would come in to check how my friends are doing. By the looks of it, very well." She paused and smiled. "So that's what color Quarians blush."

Tali held her hand to her cheek. It was a light purple.

"I thought you didn't want people to see you here?" Shepard asked.

"And who did?" Kasumi countered. "You have a lot of guards in the hallways but you know I am a master infiltrator."

"Well thank you for coming."

"Don't mention it." Kasumi walked over to the window and opened the curtains revealing the African landscape. "It is beautiful out! Too bad you'll be stuck at that conference today."

"The conference?" Tali thought out loud.

"The Reaper conference," Shepard answered. "Every major politician in the galaxy will be here to discuss what to do about the Reaper threat."

"I guessing they'll want you to be there."

"Not just me." He turned to her and smiled. "My whole crew. I didn't kill those Reapers on my own."

"You sure, you'll be okay for the conference?"

"He should be more than fine," Chakwas said as she entered the room. "I see even the thickest security on Earth can't keep out Kasumi. The conference will be held this evening after dinner." She walked over the Shepard's side and slowly and carefully pulled out the IVs.

Shepard sat up and stretch. Kasumi giggled and then threw him a shirt. "I think you should wear a shirt to the conference, but with those abs I think you could hypnotize half the politicians." She smiled at Tali. "I see one of the reasons you're in love with Shepard. And I thought Jacob had abs."

Tali pressed her hands against her face in embarrassment.

"You're going kill Tali from embarrassment Kasumi," Chakwas scorned. She smacked Kasumi in the back of the head. Kasumi hunched over in defeat and then turned invisible.

Shepard slid his feet off of the bed and stretched again. He stood up. Tali quickly got to her feet.

"Someone wanted to see you, Captain."

"Who?"

Liara walked in through the door with a sad look on her face. "Shepard, Tali... It's good to see you again. I came as soon as I heard what happened to you two. Are you okay?" Chakwas saw it was time for her to take her leave.

Shepard smiled a dopey smile. "I'm fine."

"How are you holding up, after the Citadel?"

Shepard's grin disappeared. "Still recovering."

"I'm sorry I couldn't find out about Citadel Omega before Alpha got destroyed."

Shepard stared at Liara dumbfounded. "How did you know the second Citadel was called Omega?"

"Ever since the destruction of Alpha, I knew the only reason a Reaper would do that is if it had a back-up plan. The second Citadel you mentioned. So the only way Sacrosanct could know about it was an information leak. A leak I assure you did not come from me. I looked to see who leaked the intel."

Shepard said in a serious tone, "Who leaked it?"

Liara glanced away briefly.

"Who leaked it?" Tali demanded. She stood next to Shepard.

Liara handed Shepard an OSD. He looked at its contents and his eyes widen.

"Keelah..."

Jacob walked down to the cargo bay to fetch Tarlon. "Tarlon!"

"Yeah?"

Jacob walked around one of the generators and saw Tarlon working away at a heavily upgraded Hammerhead. The tank had two thrusters in the front and two in the back. It was shaped more like the Mako than the Hammerhead. The turret on the top had three rotational barrels. There was a missile launcher on each side of the tank. "What did you do to the Hammerhead?"

Tarlon removed his visor and the torch he was using shut off. He smiled. "I had free time so I put it to good use. I upgrade the Hammerhead even more. Shields and armor are four times stronger than before. The three barrels above are actually three miniaturize Thanix cannons that fire in succession to prevent overheating. The missile launchers on its sides are to allow it to hit a target while its evading or is trying to shoot a fast moving target. It's no longer a Hammerhead."

The name of the tank was covered by a stripe of white paper.

"I always wondered why you humans gave these tanks such odd names." Talon pulled up his omni-tool and a holo-screen came up. "I did my research on the extranet and learned you name your tanks after sharks: a deadly, predatory fish. Appropriate in more ways than one. They look alike and are deadly."

"So you named this new tank after a bigger shark?" Jacob inquired.

"Yes," Tarlon purred with a grin. "Couldn't just be any shark though. Had to reflect the deadly nature of this tank. I did research about big sharks, but I find out that the Whale shark is a docile creature. Then there was the Great White Shark, but even it was not good enough. I did a search for the nastiest shark I could find on your planet, and found one that hasn't existed for millions of years."

Jacob smiled amusedly. "Well, don't keep me in suspense. What's its name?"

Tarlon walked over to the stripe of paper that covered the tank's name. He peeled it off with a quick movement of the arm. It glistened in the light. The name was printed boldly on its side.

M-50 Megalodon.

Jack stood it an open field. Dark energy surrounded her arms. "Pull!"

Several skeets flew into the air. Jack fired warp blasts to destroy each one. Each warp connected to its intended target. "Pull!"

Again the same routine. She breathed heavily as a headache struck her mind. Jack held her head and closed her eyes. She waited for the pain to leave. The pain subsided after a few minutes. Jack exhaled and called out, "Pull!"

"Are you sure?" Samara asked while stepping out from behind the box containing skeets. "You don't look to be doing so well. I noticed the same pain that crossed your face when we went to rescue Shepard."

"I'm fine!" Jack snarled. "It's just a headache!"

Samara looked her in the eyes and saw something she thought she would never see from here. Fear. "How long?"

Jack just froze in place. Samara still retained her neutral expression while looking her in the eyes. Jack's body shivered. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she fell to her knees. "A few months," she cried.

Samara got down to her knees and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't enough that Cerberus ruined my childhood," she choked. "Now I won't live past the age of twenty-three. Now I'm just going to die as nothing."

"That's not true, Jack!" Samara exclaimed. "Look what you've done for the last several months! You have helped save more lives than anyone in existence. While you have a past I don't agree with, I see a hero in you. When this Reaper event is over with people will not remember you as nothing. Or as a pirate. Or as a test subject. They'll remember you as Jack: the savior of trillions."

Jack got to her feet still shaken.

"You may not be able to get those years back, but you can make what time you have left count."

For the first time in a long time, Jack smiled.

The Councilors walked down the hall of the hospital for a visit to Shepard. "Hopefully the Captain will be well enough for the conference tonight," the Asari stated.

"We can't really have the conference without him," Anderson agreed.

"Though tell me how this captain got himself captured on his own leave?" the Turian sneered.

"That was security's fault. Those Pura Sapiens got through and took the Captain by surprise."

"Still you think a soldier like Shepard would always be on guard," the Salarian countered.

The Turian saw Shepard, Tali and Liara walk around the corner. "And here's the guest of honor now."

"Shepard! Good to see you up and well," Anderson welcomed.

Shepard's face did not change in emotion. No words were said. As he got closer the Councilors saw the look on Shepard's face. Pure anger. Liara and Tali looked equally upset.

"Shepard?"

When Shepard got within ten feet of them he roared, "You son of a bitch!" He dashed forward and punched the Turian Councilor in the face. The Turian Councilor fell to the ground and quickly tried to get to his feet. The other councilors were in such shock that they couldn't move. Shepard grabbed the Turian by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "It's because of you! All those people dead due to incompetence!"

"What is the meaning of this!" the Assari demanded.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anderson grabbed his shoulder.

"The leak came from him," Tali answered.

Shepard released his grip on the Councilor's collar, letting him drop to the ground.

"Sacrosanct found out about Citadel Omega due to an intel leak," Liara continued. "The leak came from the Councilor. This is the proof." She handed the OSD to the Asari Councilor.

The Asari Councilor read the OSD and her teeth were bared. She glared at the Turian and passed the OSD to the Salarian and Anderson. They read through the document. There were no words exchanged. Just an angry silence. After reading through the document the Salarian and Anderson joined the Asari in their glares.

"You incompetent idiot!" Anderson roared.

"Not only did you go behind our backs and told every Turian about Citadel Omega, but you told Turian exploratory ships about it," the Salarian observed. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't about to leave the fate of my people in the hands of this human!" the Turian yelled. "I have a right to inform my people of any way to defend themselves against the Reapers."

"It was one thing to notify Spectre agents, but exploratory ships?" the Asari questioned.

"We have parts of the coordinates. Colonies are being attacked every day by Sacrosanct! I was hoping to get a head start on locating relay that led to Citadel Omega."

Anderson punched him in the face. "Millions are dead due to your incompetence."

"Security!" the Asari called out.

Several C-Sec officers ran out from the corners of the hallway and stood in front of the Council.

"M'am," one of the officers stated.

"Arrest the Turian Councilor. Unless the other Councilors have any arguments against doing so." She looked to Anderson and the Salarian. They both nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Councilor."

"Hey, hey!" the Turian screamed as the officers placed him into custody. "You can't do this to me!"

"We can and we just did," Anderson quipped.

Shepard smiled as the Councilor who gave him hell was carried away as the criminal.

"Who's going to act as the representative of the Turians?" Shepard asked.

"We'll notify the Turians about the situation," the Asari answered. "Hopefully they'll give us someone in time for the conference."

"You really think they could do that in time?"

"Considering the implication of the conference tonight, they'll have no choice but to speed the process."

"From what I've heard, the temple is almost unearthed," Anderson said to change the sour subject.

"When will it be revealed?" Liara asked.

"By tomorrow. There have been no delays so it'll finish sooner." Anderson looked to Tali. "I'm sorry for cutting the Captain's and your leave short."

Tali gave him an awkward smile. "It's alright, Councilor. It would be better to get this whole Reaper business out of the way."

"True enough. Well it was good to see you're alright, Captain. We'll meet again at the conference tonight."

Thane sat on a bench and watched the sun set over the savannah. The sky glowed orange as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Memories flash through his mind. Back on the Hanar homeworld. He sat with his son as they watched the sun set over the ocean. His son smiled at him the same smile as he did in their last meeting.

Thane's mind returned to the present and tears streamed from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kolyat," he whispered to himself. Thane drew a breath. The effects of Keplar syndrome was starting to appear. His breathing was becoming shallower and his lungs were starting to burn. It won't be long until he joined the oceans of afterlife. He just had one mission left and he can finally rest in peace and rejoin his wife and son.

Shepard and his officers entered the conference building. Inside were the top ranking political and military officials in the galaxy, both Citadel races and Terminus. Dozens of ships hovered in the sky. Shepard was immediately greeted by Admiral Hackett and Rubia who stood at the entrance.

"Captain Shepard, it's good to see you here," Hackett greeted warmly.

"I see you brought your whole crew," Rubia sneered.

Hackett glared at Rubia. "The same crew that saved the galaxy twice, Admiral."

"Yes, well the conference is going to begin soon. Captain, you should hurry."

"Yes, sir," Shepard replied. He nodded to his crew. "Let's go."

They went inside and made their way to the conference room. The halls were filled with C-Sec officers. With the destruction of the Citadel, C-Sec were reassigned to escorting the Council and high-level officials.

"I'm guessing your people will send someone to act as Representative, Tali," Shepard mentioned. "Do you know who?"

"Yes!" she said cheerfully. "Auntie Raan will be acting as representative of our people."

"Well good to hear."

After several minutes of walking down hallways, the team ran into the Councilors who were talking to a Turian. They turned to Shepard and smiled.

"Captain Shepard," Anderson called out. "I wanted for you to meet the newest Councilor."

"That was fast," Garrus said.

"Captain Shepard," the Turian said as he turned to face the crowd. "It's good to see you again."

Shepard recognized the Turian. "General Septimus?"

"Ha! I see you remember me."

"You two know each other?" the Asari asked.

"Know each other? The Captain here helped me get out of depression which led me to drinking. Probably saved me from ruining my career."

"It's good to see things working out for you," Shepard commented.

"Indeed. Well we should go inside."

The team followed the Councilors inside the conference room. The room looked like the UN building in New York. Hundreds of seats across dozens of rows. Each row elevated higher than the one before it. Every seat was filled in with a delegate. Shepard could see Wrex among the delegates. Wrex gave him a nod to which Shepard returned.

Tali nudged Shepard in the rib and pointed to a seat. "It's Raan!" Shepard saw an unsuited Quarian. Her colors were paler than Tali's and she had small wrinkles around the corners of her eyes. She was still very attractive.

"Your people age extremely well," Shepard accidentally commented.

Garrus laughed.

Tali jabbed him in the ribs. "Bosh'tet."

"N-Not that I'm interested." He gave her a smile. "You're the only one for me."

"Good."

"I-I'm still sleeping on the couch tonight, aren't I?" He ducked his head in defeat.

"Yes," she replied coolly.

The Council took their seats in the focal point of the room. Shepard and his team took their seats around them. Tali sat next to Shepard.

The Asari stood up at the Podium and spoke, "I like to thank every delegate for coming to this historic conference. The point of this conference is how to prepare against the Reapers. Here with us is Captain Shepard. The man responsible for killing two Reapers."

"This one wonders why he hasn't been charge for killing off the last of the Enkindlers!" a Hanar delegate yelled out.

"Those weren't really Protheans, not anymore," Mordin returned. "The Reapers indoctrinated them and replaced everything they were with tech. What they were... Gone forever."

"Not to mention they killed tens of thousands of humans," Wrex added. "Would you Hanar be so understanding if they were your own?"

The Hanar paused briefly. "This one retracts its statement."

"Has diplomacy been considered?" another delegate asked.

"They can't be reasoned with!" Anderson yelled.

"Why not? They're machines. Captain Shepard managed to reason with the geth into a peace treaty with organics. Why not Reapers?"

Legion stood up and stated, "Error in reasoning. You make the assumption that the Old Machines are machines. They are not."

"Then what are they?"

"Ignorance. This leads to the conclusion you have not read data on the Old Machines you were sent. They are Sapient Constructs. A combination of organic and inorganic material. The Old Machines see both organic and synthetic life beneath them. The only use we are to them is as either slaves or as building material. Make no mistake. The Reapers will not negotiate. They will not grant mercy. They will eliminate all life in the galaxy because it deems us as pests."

"Then how are we supposed to fight them?" another delegate asked. "According to these reports they have been doing this for millions of years and have hundreds, maybe even thousands, of ships. Just one of those ships was able to decimate the Turian fleet that guarded the Citadel."

"And another destroyed the Citadel!" another delegate added.

The Council and every Councilor looked to Captain Shepard. He stood up and swallowed. "We have been investigating a second Citadel. A Prothean relic implanted a vision in my mind about its existence." The room erupted into anarchic sound.

"Quiet!" Wrex roared. The room fell into immediate silence. Shepard smiled. "Let Shepard speak."

"This Citadel was created after the Reapers left the system by the remaining Protheans. I am certain that the key to stopping the Reapers lies with that station. We just need the coordinates from the Prothean temple here and we can find the second Citadel."

"How can we be sure that the Protheans would make a trap for the Reapers?" a delegate asked.

"These were the same Protheans who modified the programming of the Keepers on the Citadel. This change in programming stopped Sovereign, the Reaper that attacked the Citadel the first time, from using the Citadel as a relay to call in the Reaper fleet. The only reason they would make another Citadel is if it was meant to help us. But just that isn't enough." Shepard walked out in front of his crew and the Council. "We are still going have to fight. The only way we can defeat the Reapers is if we combine our forces."

"I would agree with the Captain," Septimus called out. "I assume most delegates here can agree with the common sense that we need a united force to combat the Reapers."

Half of the delegates looked to the Batarian delegates. One of them scoffed, "We agree. Though we'll need someone to lead our forces in the final battle."

"I nominate Admiral Teray," a Salarian delegate suggested. "He's a tactical genius."

"Are you mad?" an Asari delegate scorned. "Teray's idea of tactics is riding head first into a battle. I would suggest Admiral Quelia who was there for the battle of the Citadel."

"Who nearly got the Ascension destroyed," a Turian delegate argued. "I would like to put forward General Xeilak name."

The room fell apart as delegate after delegate argued over who should lead the galactic army. It was close to fists being thrown.

"Hey!" Wrex yelled again. The room was again silenced by his commanding tone. The delegates returned to their seats fearing this Krogan. "You are all so caught up in your own race's politics that you can't see the obvious choice for who should lead this galactic army." Wrex stood up and announced, "Captain Shepard should be the one to lead us into the final battle."

The room looked to Shepard who was shocked to hear his name as a candidate to lead the galactic army.

"He's just a Captain," one of the delegates countered.

"If I recall, this Captain stop Sovereign from calling forth the Reaper fleet and saved the Citadel and Council. He was then killed protecting his crew. When he came back he was abandoned by everyone he trusted. Despite the odds stacked up against him, he recruited a team consisting of the best of the best and gained their loyalty to accomplish a mission that is, by everyone's account, a suicide mission. Yet he was able to not only accomplish his mission, but did so without losing one life. If that doesn't say tactical genius, I don't know what is. He was abandoned during this mission. The Council and Alliance didn't want anything to do with him, because they thought he went traitor. Even then he refused to hand that Collector base to Cerberus. He's someone who sees past racial barriers. Look at his team! Turians, Salarians, Asari, Quarians, Krogan, Drell, Batarians and Geth! And let's not forget that he's already killed two Reapers. I cannot think of a better leader. The Krogan will follow him."

"As will the Quarians," Raan added.

"The Geth will follow Shepard-Captain's direction," Legion concluded.

There was a small chatter among the delegates with some nods of their heads.

"Is there anyone who disagrees with this proposal?" the Asari Councilor.

The delegates were quiet. No objection.

"Then it's agreed on. When time comes for the final battle Captain Shepard will lead."

Anderson nodded to Admiral Hackett. Hackett walked over to Shepard and nodded. "Sorry, your rank as Captain was short lived, Shepard." Hackett pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was two golden, five-pointed stars with the Alliance insignia inside a circle in its center. "As the representative of the Alliance Navy, I am promoting you to rank of Supreme Commander."

"Thank you for this honor, sir," Shepard said while taking the star and putting the stars on his shoulder. He then gave Hackett a salute.

Hackett smiled and waved his hand in disapproval. "No, no. As Supreme Commander, you outrank me. It is I who needs to salute you." Hackett than followed his word by saluting Shepard. "I know you will lead us to victory."

"This conference is then concluded," The Salarian announced. "We will coordinate our efforts to ready our forces when the Reapers arrive. In the final battle, Supreme Commander Shepard will lead us."

The delegates got up and started to exit the room. Shepard's team surrounded him. All with smiles on their faces. Garrus was laughing.

"What's so funny, Garrus?" Shepard asked with a smile.

"It's just you're barely Captain for a few days and now we're back to calling you Commander."

Shepard chuckled at the observation. "I guess so."

The Council went up to Shepard. The Asari stated, "You have been given a great responsibility Commander."

"I won't let this galaxy down." Shepard then had a thought. "This was planned... Wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Anderson answered. "We talked with Chieftain Wrex and Admiral Raan. You are seen as the most reasonable choice to be a Supreme Commander."

"Yeah, thing is... I don't recall the Alliance having a Supreme Commander ranking."

"Because it isn't. We have been making some backroom deals. After this is all over, we are going to be a united galaxy. Army including. And we're not just talking about the Citadel races. We have come to an agreement with the Terminus systems. This is a threat that requires our unity. The Galactic Coalition. Supreme Commander is the highest rank of its army. You are not just the first human Spectre. Your also the first Supreme Commander in this galaxy's history."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Willpower

Rain was starting to come down in the area of the dig site. Dozens of workers were rushing to cover the excavation equipment from the rain. Shepard and Tali arrived at the dig site in a flying vehicle. They were both dressed in civilian clothing. It landed next to a tent. The side of the vehicle opened up and the two got out of their vehicle. Tali held out her hands and let the rain hit her bare arms. She closed her eyes and smiled. Water droplets rolled down the sides of her arms.

"This is the first time you've felt rain," Shepard commented.

"Yes," Tali replied with a slight amount of pleasure to her voice. "I-It... Feels good."

Shepard softly grabbed her hands. "Come on, my love. The last leg of the journey is here. Once this is all over, we'll dance in the rain."

Tali laughed. "You got yourself a deal."

They were greeted by Admiral Rubia and a small group of soldiers who saluted Shepard upon his arrival. "Commander," Rubia said. "A pleasure to have you here." He glanced at Tali. "I see you brought her."

A little anger seeped into Shepard. "Not really a smart move to be disrespectful toward your Commanding Officer's girlfriend, Admiral."

"Apologies. The temple is just at the end of that tunnel. All crew has been called back from the temple so you can open it."

"We won't be long."

A large hole was in the ground. It was surrounded by a large hill of dirt. The hole was circular in shape, indicating the plasma drill they used to dig. The tunnel went into the ground at a twenty degree angle. Every ten feet was a small light to illuminate the tunnel. Due to the depth of the temple, the tunnel ran for one mile. It took Shepard and Tali around ten minutes to see the end of the tunnel. It led to a large cavern. The walls were jagged and covered in blue and green crystals. The lights placed in the cavern caused hues of green and blue to fill the area. It was breath taking.

"Keelah," Tali gasped. "This... This is so beautiful."

"I've never seen anything like this," Shepard added.

"Thank you for bringing me along."

Shepard flashed her a smile and squeezed a little around her waist. In the center of the cavern was the temple. It was slightly larger and covered in more symbols than the other temples. As Shepard and Tali approached the temple, the symbols lit up and the doorway opened. They went inside and saw the identical control room arrangement as the previous three temples. Shepard approached the console and activated it. The hologram of a Prothean appeared before them.

"I am Seer. I do not detect the taint of indoctrination upon you two. You are here for the coordinates of Omega and the IFF."

Shepard did a double take. "Wait, we need an IFF to get to Omega?"

"Yes. It was to protect the station."

"What was the station for?"

"Data unavailable."

Shepard relented. "I'll take the coordinates and IFF."

Shepard's omni-tool flashed.

"It is done," the VI said before disappearing.

"And now you'll give us the coordinates and IFF, Commander."

Shepard and Tali turned to see Admiral Rubia and his soldiers. They had their M-8 Avengers aimed at them.

"What the hell is going on Admiral?" Tali yelled.

"You're Cerberus," Shepard cursed.

"Yes," Rubia replied. "You have been a thorn in the side of the Illusive Man for too long, but now you have given us the key to ending the Reaper menace and the control over the galaxy. Give me both of your omni-tools, and we will be on our way."

Shepard and Tali slid off their omni-tools and tossed them over to the Admiral. He smiled.

"Good. Now we must take our leave. I would order my men to shoot you both dead, but the Illusive Man made it clear he wanted to make you two suffer. We're sealing the tunnel and cutting the lights. You two will slowly die from thirst while stuck in darkness. And don't think anyone will find you in time. It took nearly a week just to dig out this tunnel. You'll both be long dead before they dig another. And that's assuming they find out right away. It'll be over a day before they send someone to investigate. And even longer before they realize you're stuck below. Enjoy your time."

"You won't get away with this!" Shepard roared.

Rubia and his squad only laughed as they left the temple. Once they went up the tunnel a small explosion was made, sealing it. The sound of small controlled explosion after explosion was made.

"Damn it!" Tali screamed. She slammed her fist against the wall. "Damn Cerberus! Damn them! We were going to have a future! A planet. A family." Tears poured down her cheeks.

Shepard rushed next to her and grabbed her hands before she could slam them anymore into the wall. "Tali!" He tightly held her hands. "Listen to me. Listen to me. We are going to make it out of this. We're going to have a planet." Shepard looked her in the eyes. "We're going to have a family."

Tali saw in his eyes the same fire as he expressed in any impossible situation.

"This isn't the first impossible situation we've been in. Just like before, we'll find a way out. I promise you that."

"I-I'm sorry, I-I panicked."

Shepard smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'll think of a way out."

"Perhaps I can help," an unknown voice said.

They turned to see the hologram activated again.

"The VI?" Tali mumbled.

"I'm not a VI."

"Then an AI," Shepard asked.

"No."

"Y-You're a Prothean."

"Yes." The being saw the look on Shepard's and Tali's face. "Don't look that surprised. If I recall, a recent American President served his last term in a state similar to mine. This temple is able to dig through the ground, but before you two leave there is much you must know."

"Who are you exactly?"

"I was the head scientists from Ilos. When we returned to the Citadel, after the Reapers left the galaxy, we reprogrammed the Keepers to stop them from sending out the signal that would call forth the Reaper fleet. But that's not all we did." A hologram appeared showing a dreadnaught ship. The same one from Shepard's vision. "We found the plans by a science group that also wanted to stop the cycle of extinction. They wanted to create a new citadel by using drones to modify a dreadnaught using the resources of a given system. This Citadel would override the old Citadel and fool the Reaper fleet into appearing at it instead of Alpha. Citadel Delta. But they did this project during the Reaper invasion and so the Reapers soon found out about this new construction. They entered the system and took over and indoctrinated the scientists there. To ensure no one would find it, they encoded an IFF program to ensure only their indoctrinated slaves and Reapers could reach it."

"But if they already have another Citadel, then why haven't they come through it?" Tali inquired.

"Because they modified it to suit their own purposes. Long before they knew that Alpha was useless to them."

"What did the Reapers turn it into?" Shepard followed up with.

"I think you already know."

Shepard's eyes widen. "The Collector Base."

"Oh Keelah."

"Correct. The Reapers modified the structure before it was complete. Turning it into a Reaper construction site and the base of their indoctrinated slaves. Every cycle they have to have a new race of slaves to replace the ones before. The Collectors were cloned to the point where tech wasn't going to be enough to compensate for their disadvantages. I assume that this cycle, they will select any leftover humans as the new 'Collectors'. All other races will either be eliminated or turned into husks."

"Why did you want to create another Citadel?" Shepard asked. "I still don't see the reason why you would make the other."

"It's a trap. The function of Citadel Delta and Omega is to destroy the entire Reaper fleet. I assume you remember Haestrom, Miss Zorah?"

"How do you know her name or Haestrom?" Shepard interrupted.

"I'm not confined to this temple, Commander Shepard." The hologram's lights filled the room. His voice sounded almost god-like. "I am able to infiltrate the extranet and communications networks. I have been watching this galaxy for over fifty thousand years. This is why I did not reveal myself right away. I intercepted communications from Cerberus about Rubia. So I hid until he was gone." The lights condensed to the console. His voice returned to normal. "Though back to Haestrom. Miss Zorah, the sun was dying due to dark energy build-up in its core, correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"That's exactly what we were trying to do. The sun around Delta went off prematurely which signaled to the Reapers of its existence. We rechecked the last team's calculations. We made adjustments so that the sun in Omega's system would not explode until the right time came. During the station's construction projectiles were fired over time to age the sun at a faster rate. By this time, the sun is on the verge of going supernova. The last projectile has to be activated manually in the station. Once this projectile is launched, the one who activated it has twenty minutes to leave the system or be destroyed."

A joy came to Shepard. "So we allow Sacrosanct to call forth the Reaper fleet, keep them distracted just long enough for a team to launch the projectile, and then we let the Reapers get destroyed by the supernova."

"I doubt we can get the Reapers to just hold still long enough to be destroyed," Tali countered.

"True," Seer said. "That's why the station has a virus that will upload to Sacrosanct, ten minutes after the Reaper fleet arrives. Sacrosanct will be attached to the center tower. This viral program will freeze all of the Reapers in the system long enough for the projectile to destroy the sun. This will also grant time for any non-infected ships to leave the system."

"This is it! The way to destroy the Reapers."

"But how do we get an IFF to reach Omega?" Shepard asked.

"You'll need to go to the Prothean homeworld. Without your omni-tool, there's only one way to show you the location. I'll implant it into your mind, along with the coordinates of the relay to Citadel Omega."

Shepard glanced at Tali who looked concern. "It'll be okay." He stepped forward. Green energy surrounded him causing him to levitate. Images of the Prothean homeworld flashed through his head. Those weren't the only images that flashed through his head. Images of prehistoric humans being experimented on by the Protheans flashed through his head. The montage of images soon stopped and he was returned to the ground. He knew the location of the Prothean homeworld, the same way he knew the location of Mindoir.

"You experimented on humans!" Shepard accused.

"Sadly, yes," Seer replied. "Survivors studied the races that would most likely be the next generation. We needed to know if they would stand a chance. Despite my colleagues' insistence that the most successful race was going to be either the Asari or Turians, I knew otherwise. I knew you humans would be the ones to break the cycle. That is why I uploaded my mind into the temple here as oppose to the other temples."

"What makes humans so special?"

"You ever wondered what indoctrination is?"

Shepard raised a brow at the question. "Some sort of signal transmitted by Reaper tech that brainwashes people into becoming their slaves."

"Partially true."

"What do you mean?"

"Indoctrination is not Reaper tech."

"Then whose tech is it?" Tali demanded.

"It's not tech." The being pulled out a holographic image of a human. "Indoctrination is actually the concentrated version of a biological signal that is given off by every living organism in the galaxy." A faint light surrounded the human, similar to the flow of dark energy around a biotic. "While we do not fully understand why every organism has this trait or how it works exactly, we do know that it is imperative that it exists for every living thing. The more evolved a creature is, the stronger the signal. Not only that, the signal varies within a specie. This is why you'll have leaders and followers."

"So every creature has the ability to brain wash others?" Shepard asked.

"No, only at the concentration level of that of Reapers can brainwash others. Since a Reaper is made up of millions of individuals, it has the ability to indoctrinate. Look back on your own history, Shepard. Wars that were fought. In cases where even when a force was outnumbered or outmatched, you'll have extraordinary tales of leaders beating the odds through tactics and inspiration of his or her troops. You think words are enough to push a soldier passed their limits? No. This biological signal transmitted from an individual can make others work harder, fight more fiercely than physically possible."

The memory of his conversation with Legion passed through Shepard's mind. All of his squad fought more fiercely in his presence. "You still did not answer my question."

"Humanity is unique. While other races still follow this balance of... willpower, Humanity is different. Within your race, this strength spikes higher than any other race. This makes great leaders in your race very powerful. This is why the Reapers wanted your people. I sense this signal emanating from you. It is more powerful than I have ever recorded out of any race. This is why so many follow you without question. You have an aura that drives others towards a common purpose. With this power you have the ability to bring salvation to this galaxy."

Shepard looked to Tali. "It's time to end this."

Her arms went to her side and nodded confidently.

"Then it is time for you to leave." Blue lights lit up around the temple. Beams shot out and hit specific crystals along the walls of the cavern. They reflected back to the tip of the pyramid. A large beam shot upwards and blew a hole through the ceiling. Sun light crept in through the hole. The temple shook as it rose upwards.

Shepard held onto Tali as the room shook. The rumbling started to settle as the temple left the ground. Once it got ten feet off of the ground it went quickly upwards and through the hole. Light came in through the doorway of the temple. The temple landed about twenty feet away from the hole in the ground.

Shepard and Tali walked towards the doorway, but Seer called out, "Wait!"

Shepard turned back.

"Before you go, I wish to ask you a favor." The being looked him in the eyes. "Please destroy my console. I wish to finally be put to rest."

"Shepard, he's a Prothean," Tali said. "He could provide invaluable insight to their culture, technology and history."

"Please. I have existed for over fifty thousand years. All information will still be available in this temple's database, just not my personal experience. Immortality is depressing and I just want to be put to rest."

Shepard walked over to his console and pressed a few buttons. "Rest now," he whispered.

"Thank you," Seer said before vanishing.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Tali asked.

"He's already done enough for this galaxy. He deserves to be put at peace."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ghost World

Shepard and Tali walked out of the small temple. It was still raining out. The dig site workers were long gone. They went to a terminal at the camp and called Alliance base.

"Alliance base, this is Colonel Mitchell."

"This is Commander Shepard. The workers at the dig site were Cerberus agents. Admiral Rubia is also an agent."

"Are you sure?"

"The bastard tried to kill Tali and me. I'm sure."

"I'll notify Admiral Hackett. It's too late to apprehend Admiral Rubia. He left the system just now."

Shepard let out a curse. "Alright. Just send transport to the dig site."

"Right away, sir."

Rain pummeled the tent top. Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You want to have that dance in the rain?"

Tali smiled back and only responded by grabbing his right hand and dragging him out in the rain. They danced until the Alliance arrived.

Shepard stepped inside the Comm room. The holograms of the Council appeared before him. "We're glad to hear you were able to escape from Cerberus' trap, Commander," the Salarian said. "Though the fact that Cerberus now has access to Citadel Omega is troubling."

"Seer gave me the location of the Prothean homeworld. There I can get the IFF needed and I can give it to the Galactic fleet. He also told me the purpose of Citadel Omega."

"We're listening," Septimus stated.

"Citadel Omega is meant to be a two-stage trap for the Reapers. It overrides the existing relay making the Reapers arrive at that one. Once they arrive, the first-stage of the trap is sprung. A virus is uploaded to the Reaper fleet which will disable them temporally. The second-stage is a projectile loaded with dark energy is launched at the systems sun which will cause it to go supernova which will eliminate the entire Reaper fleet."

"I knew you were onto something, Shepard!" Anderson cheered as he slammed his fist into his other hand. "We'll be able to defeat the Reaper fleet with minimum losses."

"We still need to keep the Reapers, and possibly Cerberus, busy long enough for my team to infiltrate the Citadel to put both parts of this plan in motion. This is where the galactic fleet comes in. As soon as I recover the IFF, I'll send a copy of it to you so it can be applied to every ship in the galactic fleet."

"We still need to get Sacrosanct to use the relay for this plan to work," the Asari mentioned.

"That's where we learn from the ex-Councilor's mistake. Once the Galactic fleet is prepared for the final confrontation, we will leak the coordinates and IFF. Sacrosanct will find the leaked Intel and will act on it."

"This plan sounds risky," the Salarian commented.

"It is, but it is our best chance to defeat the Reapers. I'll contact you again once we retrieve the IFF."

"Very well, we'll speak to you soon, Commander," Septimus said.

The holograms cut out. Shepard walked out of the room into the lab where Mordin was busy at work. "Shepard! Need me for something?"

"Yeah, I need you on my ground team for the Prothean homeworld. Tali will be joining us as well. I don't think we'll be seeing too much combat and I need scientists and technicians for this mission."

Mordin smiled. "Ah yes, would love to. Excellent opportunity to see Prothean homeworld. Much history, technology and culture. High chance that most of the planet will be rubble, but will still be an excellent experience. Just notify me when we're within an hour of the planet. Need data gathering equipment."

"I'll let you know when the time comes." Shepard went through the small corridor only to be greeted by Tali who lunged at him and kissed his lips. She pulled away and smiled. "I see you found your new armor suit."

"I did. It's incredible. You still kept the cloth designs, and I noticed you made it more suitable for conflict."

"Yes. I had the armory staff make a new suit that would provide better protection. Since you don't need the level of medical tech your previous suit had, we were able to focus on the suit's functionality and defense."

"Thank you."

"Well, be ready in about six hours. You're going to be on my ground team."

"I'll see you then." Tali walked into the elevator and disappeared to deck 4.

Shepard got walked up to the galaxy map and was ready to plot a course, when Kelly said, "You have a new message from Aria."

Shepard looked to her and replied. "Thank you, I'll have a look."

He opened up his terminal and pulled up his inbox. The message read:

_Shepard,_

_I saw what that Reaper did to the Citadel. While it's outside of my character to say this: You have my sympathy. This event has really put things in perspective for me. What these things can do. It seems you beat me to the punch when it came to Vido. And as of yet I have not found any reliable sightings of the Rachni. But my actions were not limited to intelligence search. I know about Citadel Omega and the final fight that is approaching. I have managed to get the Eclipse and several other merc groups to accept the necessity of fighting in the final fight. When the time comes, send us the coordinates and IFF. We will fight for you._

_-Aria_

The inbox screen closed and Shepard walked back to the Galaxy map. "Joker, I'm punching in the coordinates for the Prothean homeworld."

"Okay, oh mighty Messiah."

"I'm not sure I get the joke."

"Seriously?" Joker said with genuine surprise. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Your cult."

"My what?" he yelled. The engineers and technicians working on their consoles turned to his direction.

"A multi-race cult was recently created, The Exemplars. They claim you're a god-in-the-flesh to protect the galaxy." Joker laughter was evident. The rest of the staff couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"And that you are prophesized to defeat the forces of darkness and bring balance to the galaxy," Joker said in a mocking voice. "Actually removed the parts about being a god, and it's not too far off."

"Keep going, Joker, I'll smite you."

The staff couldn't help but break into a room-wide laughter. Shepard smiled.

"But that's not the best part," Joker added. "According to them, Tali is your goddess mate, and your ground team are your disciples."

The laughter rose. "Will the mighty god give me his blessing?" one of the staff asked sarcastically.

"You shall have it!" Shepard replied, joining in on the joke. Another wave of laughter went through the room. Shepard regained his composure. "Okay, seriously people. Back to work." Shepard used the holographic interface to locate the Prothean star cluster that was designated Threshold. System is designated Theisosis.

"Coordinates punched in ETA six hours."

Six hours later...

The shuttle flew in through the atmosphere. Through the window, the squad could see the ruins of hundreds of buildings, mass accelerator impact craters and large growth of vegetation. It was dusk at the area of the planet they were landing on. The two moons were rising over the planet's surface. According to the memory that Shepard was given, this planet was called Delarous. It's two moons were Yout and Qikle. Yout was half the size of Qikle and was slightly blue, whereas Qikle was two-thirds the size of luna and was slightly green. "Keelah," Tali sighed. Her new suit looked similar to her previous one, but it had a new form of flexible plate armor that went down her chest and legs. Her shins were now surrounded by mechanical boots that improve her storm speed. "The Reapers barely left anything behind."

"Hard to imagine the Reapers leaving anything behind," Mordin observed. "Protheans were wiped out all across the galaxy. Yet on their home planet, some buildings still remain."

"Maybe they were not important," Shepard added. "Like apartments. Filled with nothing that would benefit any future generation."

"A worthy suggestion. We'll learn more once we get groundside."

The shuttle hovered over what the squad thought to be a plaza. The shuttle landed and they disembarked. The shuttle lifted off and flew away. The area was eerily quiet. Shepard nodded to Mordin and Tali to move forward in this ghost city.

"I'm getting the same feeling here as we did on Ilos," Tali muttered. "Like we don't belong here."

"This planet has been abandoned for fifty thousand years, I don't think we have any resistance," Shepard said, "but just to be careful, be ready for anything. We don't know if Sacrosanct or any other Reaper has come here recently."

Shepard walked ahead of his squad with his Locust SMG in his hands. They walked at a steady pace. Even though he assumed it was just nerves, he had to agree with Tali that the city just felt off. On occasion they would hear a rock or debris fall making quiet crackling sounds. Wind started blowing through the area. Tali could swear that the wind was singing.

"You hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Shepard stopped moving forward.

"Listen."

The wind picked up again. The tune was clearly heard. It was beautiful to listen to. "Just the wind," Mordin stated.

They continued forward. Tali held her shotgun high watching the area around them. The ambience of the city was making her jumpy. It was to the point where she was seeing things in the shadows. Something moving.

"You alright, Tali?" Shepard asked.

"Just a little jumpy," she answered. "How do you know exactly where we're going?"

"It's like how I know where on Mindoir I lived. It's just there in my mind." He looked around at his surroundings. "We're not far. There should be an open plaza of sorts just ahead, and the building that contains the IFF will be there."

"Hopefully it wasn't destroyed," Mordin thought out loud.

"No, the IFF is in a bunker under the building. It should be okay."

They still continued at their current stride. At this point the feeling of being watched was overwhelming. They were soon at the plaza. There was a sight that made the three freeze in place. In the center of the plaza was a large statue. The statue was twice the size of the Krogan statue that was on the Citadel.

Tali was the first to speak out, "Sh-Shepard... Is that?" She walked forward a little more. "Is that you?"

The statue was of Shepard donned in his armor hold a pistol in his right hand and was lowered to his side. His left hand was reaching out. Blue flames came from the palm and several areas around the top of the hand. It looks like an imitation of biotics. His head was uncovered. There was a serene look on his face. It almost looked like the statue was trying to play him as a god.

"I-I think it is," he stammered. "But why would the Protheans have a statue of me?"

"Hmm, unlikely," Mordin commented. "Look at the statue. It lacks cracks or imperfections. It must have been recently made."

"There appears the be writing on it," Shepard observed. He walked over to the base of the statue. There were three lines on it in an unrecognizable language. Shepard's omni-tool lit up as he scanned it. "Hmm. My omni-tool is unable to decipher the language. It's definitely not Prothean. So Mordin you're right."

"If the Protheans didn't make it, who did?" Tali questioned.

Her question was answered by a loud squeal. The squeals surrounded them. They went back-to-back and searched the area around them for the sources of the noises. Mordin was the first to spot the creature. It came out from an alleyway. It was very large. "I see one, Shepard!"

Shepard and Tali turned to his view.

"Creature is... Insectoid. Klixen? No, no, no. Klixen has two lower jaws and large horns. Creatures have tentacles. New specie?"

The creature came close enough for Shepard and Tali to get a good view. His eyes widen.

"Why does this creature seem familiar?" Mordin said to himself. "Wait! Could it be? No... Rachni... Can't be!"

"Mordin, weapons down," Shepard ordered. He placed his SMG on the side of his leg.

Mordin turned to Shepard. "What? Are you mad?"

"Trust me."

Mordin gave only a moment before lowering his weapon. Shepard put his SMG away. Tali was a little hesitant. "Are you sure, Shepard?" He nodded to her. She placed her shotgun on her back.

Shepard approached the drone in a non-threatening walk. "Hello, I'm Commander Shepard. Is the Queen here?"

The drone got within ten feet of Shepard before it stopped advancing. It was dressed in unusual armor that went down its back and chest. It looked at Shepard inquisitively. It took a couple steps forward. In an act that surprised Shepard, Tali and Mordin, it bowed before Shepard.

"H-How? W-Why?" Mordin stuttered. A rarity for him.

"I guess the Queen really appreciated Shepard's mercy," Tali answered.

The drone got up and waved with its arm and tentacle, signaling Shepard to follow him. A couple dozen more drones came into view as the squad walked through the plaza towards a worn down building. "That's the building," Shepard pointed out.

They followed the drone inside the building. A large tunnel came out of the ground. The drone went inside. The squad followed suit. After walking through the dark tunnel for a few minutes, they could see a light coming from its end. They reached the end and were dumbfounded at what was before them. It was an entire underground city. It was massive. Large support structures ran throughout the cavern to hold up to walls and ceiling. Inside were termite-mound shaped buildings. Thousands of Rachni crawled throughout the underground city.

"Keelah, the Rachni were busy."

"Incredible," Mordin mumbled.

They continue following the Rachni drone until it led them to a chamber were the Rachni Queen rested. Eggs lined the walls and ceiling. She rose up when her drone sang to her. The queen let out a noise that was best described as a combination of a roar and a high-pitched note. A holographic display appeared before her.

"Shhhhepard," she said in a slow tone. Each word came out individually in a similar rhythm and tone as when she communicated through the Asaris. "It is an honor to see you again. How did you find us?"

"Wait, how are you talking?" Shepard asked.

"We created a program to translate our songs into words you can understand. How did you find us?"

"We're currently on a mission to find an IFF. The IFF will allow us to go through a relay that connects to another Citadel. This Citadel is a trap for the Reapers. Do you know where it is by any chance?"

"Yes... We found the Prothean database when we came to this world. Here you may have it."

Shepard's omni-tool lit up as the data transferred to it. "Thank you. But tell me. How did you find the Prothean homeworld?"

"Similar to other races, my people got their technology from the Protheans from their outposts. Once we discovered the relay in our home system, we went through it to discover it connected directly to their world. It was here where we got the majority of our technology that made us so advance. When we left Noveria, we went to our homeworld hoping to rebuild. We found our world to be uninhabitable from the war. Impact craters covered its surface. We had to find a new world. The Prothean homeworld of Delarous environment was suitable for us and their technology and resources would allow us to rebuild quickly. We heard about the destruction of the Citadel. You have our sympathy. These Reapers are a darkness that needs to be purged from the galaxy."

"Yes," Shepard muttered. "What about your forces? Are you ready for the fight?"

The queen turned and the shutters of her chamber open. Light pierced into the dimly lit room. The squad was dumbstruck. It was an enormous hanger that was filled with frigates, fighter ships and several dreadnaughts. "We are ready. We will fight for you Shepard. You've given us another chance. In return we will help you purge the darkness from this galaxy."

"I will send you word when we are ready to mobilize. We are going to cause the sun Citadel Omega's system to supernova. We're going to wipe out the entire Reaper fleet all at once."

"We will come when you ask us to, Commander. It is the least we can do."

"What is your name by the way? It's a little weird to call you Queen or Rachni."

"You may call me, Aphora. Songs be with you, Shepard. We will sing of your courage and mercy."

Shepard walked into the Communications room and stood to the side of the table. The holograms of the Councilors appeared before him.

"Hello, Shepard," Septimus greeted. "Were you able to retrieve the IFF?"

"Yes. We have the IFF. I'm sending you a copy now."

Each of the Councilor's omni-tools lit up as the IFF reached them.

"We now have a chance to end the Reapers," the Salarian added.

"My ship will be able to install the IFF in a couple of days. We will go through and take care of the Cerberus resistance. Once done, we will send a message to notify the Galactic fleet to go through."

"Good job, Shepard," Anderson cheered. "You really pulled through for us."

"There's one other thing. We found the Rachni." The Councilors stood a little straighter and a look of worry came across their faces. "We have nothing to worry about. They are committed to fighting the Reapers who started the Rachni war. They have a fleet ready to fight when the time comes."

"Are you sure we can trust them?" the Asari asked.

"Yes. They allowed us to meet with Queen Aphora directly. They are fully committed to the cause."

Anderson's omni-tool beeped. He looked at it and his eyes widen. "Shepard another colony set off a distress call. I think you'll want to check this one out personally, Commander. It's Mindoir."

Shepard nodded. "I'll go immediately, Councilor."


	13. Chapter 13

**To understand the events Shepard is referring to on Mindoir, please read "A Biotic on Mindoir"**

Chapter 13: Memories of Mindoir

Shepard sat up in his bed. The nightmares of what happen on Mindor. A mixture of hate and despair filled his mind. Why was he forced to choose between saving the people who hated him and his own parents? Tali stirred next to him. He glanced to his side to see Tali still fast asleep on her side facing where Shepard was lying. Shepard smiled and all of the negative emotions vanished as quickly as they appeared. His fingers caressed the bare smooth skin of her waist. Tali stirred again and quietly moaned in pleasure from his touch. He planted a soft kiss on her shoulder then got out of bed.

Shepard forgoes putting on a shirt and just sat down at his desk. He opened up his terminal to see a new message. The title was "The Exemplars". He sighed amusedly. Shepard thought to himself, 'who the hell keeps giving away my extranet address?' He opened the message.

_Greetings fellow unenlightened one,_

_We are contacting you to bring you the news of the coming of the one. The one who will fight and defeat the coming darkness and will bring peace and order to the galaxy. The one is Supreme Commander Andrew Michael Shepard. The evidence is overwhelming of his divine lineage. Before you, is a list of some of his many impossible tasks:_

_-Single-handedly defended Elysium_

_-Rescued an entire colony and its future from a parasitic plant and a corrupt corporation_

_-Granted mercy to the Rachni Queen who now owes her allegiance to him_

_-Fought armies of Geth, Krogan and Asari Commandos_

_-Saved a colony from an asteroid drop_

_-Saved the Citadel from a Reaper_

_-Saved the Council at the expense of human lives_

_-Killed Sovereign the Reaper_

_-Died and CAME BACK TO LIFE_

_-Went into the Galactic core to take down the Collectors, and his whole crew survived_

_-Killed a second Reaper in the Galactic core_

_-Helped unite the Krogan_

_-Now commands the Galactic army_

_To learn more about the Exemplars and the philosophy of Supreme Commander Andrew Michael Shepard, search the extranet, keyword: EXEMPLARS_

Shepard sighed as he deleted the message. And somehow this group knew more than the public was supposed to know. Doesn't matter. He felt arms wrap around his chest.

"What are you doing up?" Tali asked while planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

Shepard sighed. "A nightmare."

"Of Mindoir."

"Yes. The memories are still there."

Tali kissed his neck again. "We will make new memories," she cooed. "Better memories. We'll save your homeworld."

"Thank you."

"Come on Shepard, it's still another two hours before we reach Mindoir. You should rest."

"Yes, dear," he joked. "Did I ever mention how sexy your accent is?"

"All the time," she replied in a cheerful tone.

Shepard got up from his desk and walked over to their bed. They lied down in embrace.

**Communications Room**

The crew gathered around the table. A hologram of Mindoir's main city came up. The colony grew after its attack by Batarian pirates. Since Shepard became a war hero during the Blitz, the colony thrived on tourism. Victory at the Citadel only improved its tourism. 'The Next Elysium!' was the colony's recruitment slogan.

"Our sensors show that Sacrosanct has left the system, but we are still receiving reports of hsusk. We'll be splitting into three teams to infiltrate the city. I'll lead Fireteam Alpha with Tali, Kaidan, Grunt and Kasumi. Garrus will lead Fireteam Bravo. Thane, Samara and Jack will join him. Miranda will lead Fireteam Charlie. Legion, Tarlon and Mordin will be part of that team. Charlie will be using the Megalodon to find and eliminate all heavy units such as Leviathans and Praetorians. With the new radar system, you should be able to pick them out. Garrus' team will take the east side of the city. My team will take the west."

"Uh, Commander," Tarlon interrupted.

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"Is it a good idea for me to be there?"

"I need you to operate the tank. What happened fifteen years ago is not important now. Those colonists need our help."

Tarlon nodded. "Right! Commander."

"You all have your assignments. Move out!"

**Mindoir – Fireteam Charlie**

The Normandy swooped over an open field. The Megalodon slid out and plummeted to the ground. The jets fired up and slowed its descent. Inside the tank Tarlon held the controls and smiled. Legion operation the radar system. Mordin watched the ship's status. Miranda operated the turret.

"We are detecting group of hostiles to our right, Tarlon-Sergeant," Legion chirped.

Tarlon turned the controls to face the tank towards its attackers. Dozens of husks of many different species charged towards the tank. Tarlon could see some of the husks were Asari, Turian and Batarians. 'Bastards,' he thought. He charged the boost and flew forward. Missiles erupted from the side launchers spraying the ground with explosions.

"Targets hit!" Mordin cheered.

"We have not discovered any Praetorians or Leviathans, Tarlon-Sergeant," Legion observed.

"They must be deeper in the city," Miranda concluded.

"Then we go in," Tarlon said.

**Mindoir – Fireteam Bravo**

Garrus' squad moved forward through the deserted streets.

"Where are the people?" Jack asked out loud.

"Likely went to the shelters," Thane answered.

"On our right!" Samara yelled.

A half a dozen reptilian husk ran out of a store. They glanced in their direction and then charged.

"Take them down!" Garrus ordered.

Jack's uppercut the air releasing a shockwave that went through the husk group. The reptilians blew to pieces. Garrus jerked his head from the surprise. "That'll do."

"These husks aren't so tough," Jack joked. "These things pretty much fall apart like paper in water. I want something tougher!"

"Jack!" Samara scolded. "Never ask for worse."

"Why?" Jack arrogantly asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

A roar echoed the area. The squad looked down the street and saw a ten foot tall spider-like creature. It looked like a combination of a praetorian with the spider creatures from Camala. Each of its eight legs were large blades with the front two acting as arms. A lens in the spider's mouth lit up. A beam erupted from it that dragged along the ground towards the squad. They evaded taking cover. Samara and Jack crouched next to each other.

"Because the universe has a way of giving you worse."

**Mindoir – Fireteam Alpha**

Shepard charged through the streets with unrivaled motivation. His squad struggled to keep up.

"Commander!" Kaidan called out. "Slow down! You have a squad with you."

Shepard stopped in his tracks. He looked behind himself and saw his squad way behind him. Even Grunt was having difficulty keeping up.

"Sorry... But we have to hurry," Shepard said. "The shelters are just ahead. We need to make sure the colonists are alright."

The familiar sounds of husks reached them. Several dozen husks approached them down the streets. Shepard couldn't help but be reminded of old zombie movies.

"Kaidan!" Shepard called to him. "Throw fields!"

Shepard and Kaidan stood side by side through biotic blast after biotic blast. Each explosion sending husks parts all over the place. Grunt stood next to Kaidan. Tali stood next to Shepard. They both hand their shotguns. Every time a husk got through Kaidan's and Shepard's biotic display, they would be gunned down. Grunt let out a chuckle every time a husk was blown in half.

"Weak."

Body parts began to pile on the streets. This caused the husks to be more clumsy while they transverse the streets.

"You think they stop?" Kaidan asked out loud.

"I'm hoping so," Shepard huffed.

The two biotics were getting weaker from the biotics.

"Cut the biotics, switch to weapons!" Shepard ordered while pulling out his Vindicator.

Kaidan pulled out his assault rifle and joined in on the gunfire. A small crowd of husks grouped together and charged.

Grunt put his shotgun away and roared, "You are all weak!" He charged forward and plowed through the crowd of husks. The impact shattered them to pieces. The flow of hsusk finally ended. Grunt surveyed the ground. The streets were covered with the bodies of dozens of husks. Shepard hasn't seen this many husks since the derelict Reaper. No. This city had more. A lot more.

"Clear!" Kaidan yelled.

"Move!" Shepard ordered. His team moved quickly down the streets. Up ahead they could see the domes. "There they are." The domes had turrets that soldiers could use to defend. Since the attack on Mindoir, the Bltiz, Shepard's fame, and the disappearing colonies, the Alliance provided Mindoir with extra defense.

They approached the shelter area. The turrets pointed towards them.

"Identify!" a voice over the speakers demanded.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance and Council Spectres," Shepard responded. "I'm here with eight others to clear to city of any remaining husks."

"Identification verified. It's an honor to have you here Shepard."

"Likewise."

"We can't get out just yet. Not until the husks are gone. Our priority is to protect the civilians."

"Agreed. We'll search the area and come back when it's clear."

"Commander, this is Joker."

"I read you, Joker."

"We detected a vessel approaching the planet."

"Sacrosanct?"

"No, sir. It's a Krogan vessel. Wait. Getting a message. Patching it through."

"Shepard."

"Wrex?"

"We heard your homeworld was under attack. Thought it was fair, since you helped save ours, that we help save yours."

"I appreciate it, Wrex."

"We'll be dropping soldiers around the city. I'll try to link up with you."

"We'll see you soon, Wrex."

"Shepard."

Shepard turned to his team. "We'll continue our sweeps and find any more husks."

"I look forward to another battle like what we just had," Grunt commented. "That was fun."

"Shepard!" an omniscient voice roared.

The squad looked in the direction of the voice. There stood a eight foot tall husk. It looked similar to a human and the reptilian husks. Its arms were thick in comparison to the reptilians. Its head looked like a knight's helmet. Tubes covered its body from the chest down.

"I will end you now!"

The husk lifted its arms. Cannon slid out of its palms and lit up. They lit up with purple lit.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Shepard screamed.

The squad took cover behind some debris. The beams blasted the debris they hid behind. It held. Shepard stood up and fired several rounds at the monstrosity.

"You have been a pest to us for far too long."

The rounds were stopped by the creature's barriers. The creature charged forth with unnatural speeds and knocked Kaidan and Tali away. Grunt charged forward. The Sacrosanct Avatar jumped over him and launched a biotic throw at him, causing him to face plant into the ground. Sacrosanct charged towards Shepard who saw still firing round after round. It grabbed Shepard by the throat with one hand. "You will die by my hand today, Shepard."

**Fireteam Charlie**

"Tarlon-Sergeant, we are picking up several large signatures," Legion noted.

"Shields and weapons are powered up," Mordin added.

The tank entered an open plaza. A Leviathan entered the area with it. Tarlon smiled. Tim to test this tank out.

"Behind us!" Legion notified.

Three more Leviathans came up from behind them. "Miranda, fire the Thanix!"

The cannon charged up and fired. The beam sliced right through the Leviathan. It screamed from the massive damage it sustained. The behemoth crashed into the side of a building and blew up. Tarlon spun the tank around. The three other Leviathans charged up their weapons. The Megalodon jets fired causing it to jump and avoid the Leviathans' attacks.

"Come on Miranda!" Tarlon growled. "Show these monsters what this tank can really do!"

The barrel rotated and fired another blast which went right through another Leviathan. The barrel rotated. Another blast taking out the middle Leviathan. The barrel rotated. A final blast to take down the last Leviathan. The beam went through its "mouth" causing bile and gore to spray out from the attack. The last Leviathan landed on the ground and bled out.

"I'll admit it," Miranda relented. "You sure do know how to make a good tank."

"Tank's combative abilities far outrank any known ground vehicle designs," Legion added. It looked at its console. "City is clear of large-scale hostiles. Warning. Detecting large energy signature around the shelters."

"We better head there," Miranda said.

**Fireteam Bravo**

"Damn it, Jack!" Garrus yelled. "You just had to tempt fate."

"At least I got what I wanted!" Jack groaned.

Thane fired his Tempest SMG at the creature. The weapon did very little damage. "My weapons aren't working!"

Samara and Garrus fired their rifles. Their bullets had the same result. Jack threw some warps, but they splash against the spider-like creature.

"I wish I had that Hydra Launcher with me," Garrus groaned.

"Quit your groaning and help up kill it!" Jack yelled.

On occasion the spider-creature fired its particle beam. The squad took cover when it did. Garrus searched his thoughts for a strategy to take this behemoth down. Out of nowhere he remembered a joke Shepard made about video games. Something about crabs and weak points. What was it? He was struck with an epiphany.

"Samara, Jack," he called out to them. "I need you two to get up close and use a biotic push to flip this thing over. Once you do, attack its stomach. We'll provide cover fire."

Jack and Samara gave him an odd look before charging over their cover. Garrus and Thane peppered the spider-creature will armor piercing rounds. The monster turned in their direction fired a particle beam. They duck back down. They could feel the heat of the beam weapon.

The creature turned to attack Jack and Samara. The two reached the creature and used their biotics to launch the abomination backwards. It flipped onto its back. They jumped up and launched warps at its abdomen. The creature screamed as the two dug through its weak stomach. Its leg eventually stopped moving and the lights of its eyes dimmed.

The two biotics jumped down from the spider husk. "How did you know that would work?" Samara asked.

"I didn't know for sure," Garrus replied. "But the creature slanted its body towards us, keeping its bottom away from us. So I assumed that's was its weak point."

"You didn't know for sure," Jack screamed. "If I died there, I would have come back and haunted you."

"Well it worked, so no real harm done," he joked.

"I believe we have cleared the eastern part of the city," Samara interrupted. "We should regroup with Shepard's squad."

"Move out!"

**Fireteam Alpha**

Shepard's vision was starting to blur, his hearing was starting to fade and he was losing his breath as Sacrosanct's grip grew tighter. Through the blurry vision he could see Sacrosanct's other hand light up as he prepared another attack. Shepard didn't want to end like this. His vision was borderline black. All of a sudden, there was a scream and the hand on Shepard's throat was gone. He asked to get his air and struggled to find cover while his vision cleared up. Shepard felt arms wrap around him. He panicked and struggled against whatever was holding him. A slap came across his face and his vision finally cleared. It was Tali.

"Shepard!" she cried. "Calm down."

Shepard stared at her dumbfounded. "Sorry," he apologized. "I couldn't see or hear." A realization dawned on him. "Where's Sacrosanct?"

Tali pointed behind him. The Sacrosanct Avatar was partially stuck in the side of a building. "Grunt fired a concussion shot at him to get him to release his grip."

"Let's finish the job," Shepard said as he raised his assault rifle.

"Right," she nodded.

"Squad form up and give Sacrosanct everything you have!"

They stood side by side. Grunt fired rounds from his rifle. Tali fired her shotgun. Kaidan and Shepard threw Warps. Sacrosanct pulled itself from the hole in the wall. Their attacks seemly did very little damage to this super-husk. Sacrosanct sprinted towards the squad. It lunged. A blast caught its face sending it back twenty feet. The squad glanced back and saw it was Charlie.

"Can't you do anything by yourself?" Garrus quipped.

"I can, but not with your style."

The crew lined up and unloaded everything they had at Sacrosanct. The creatures rose up and laughed. "Foolish mortals. Your attacks are nothing. You will end here because I demand it."

"For omniscient machines they sure love to talk," Shepard groaned.

The two cannons slid out of Sacrosant's palms and took aim.

"It's about to attack!"

A missile came out of nowhere and impacted its face. The attack was halted. "We're here," Tarlon announced over the tank's speaker.

"With the tank here I have an idea," Shepard said into his radio. "Track Sacrosanct, but don't fire the main gun until I say."

"Roger, Commander."

"Grunt! I want you to charge Sacrosanct and grab his leg. Swing him into the air."

"Of course!" Grunt roared. He charged forward and grabbed Sacrosanct's leg. Grunt spun around in a circle a few times, to allow the momentum to lift Sacrosanct off of the ground. He released his grip sending the husk flying into the air.

Tarlon smiled. "Pull," he said under his breath.

"Fire!" Shepard ordered.

A beam erupted from the thanix cannon. The stream of molten metal connected with Sacrosanct, completely consuming it. Nothing was left of the Reaper Avatar. Shepard nodded to his crew. They were all exhausted from the large-scale battle.

"Good job, team."

"Shepard," Wrex said over the radio. "Just calling to let you know my army cleared to Northern part of the city. Must have been hundreds of husks."

"I'm hoping they didn't give you too much trouble."

"Ha! We're Krogan. We live for this."

"Good to know. You still going to regroup with us?"

"Wish I could, but one of our outposts have sent out a distress signal."

"Need any assistance?"

"Nah. Like I said, we're Krogan and my soldiers need an outlet."

"Alright, we'll talk later."

"Shepard."

Shepard turned to his crew. "Come on. Let's let the colonists know it's safe out." They approached the grouping of domes. "City is clear."

"You sure," the nervous voice said over the speaker.

"We're sure."

"Alright, opening doors."

The domes opened up revealing the hundreds, thousands of colonists who were in hiding since Sacrosanct attacked. "It's Shepard!" one of them called out. The colonists ran out and gathered around Shepard and his squad. "The savior of the Citadel."

Two of the security guards raised their weapons. "Look out, sir! There's a batarian right behind you!"

"I know. Sergeant Tarlon is on my team."

"What? Why the hell would you work with a fucking Blink after what they did to us?"

"Hey!" Tarlon yelled. Shepard held him back.

"If it wasn't for Tarlon's expertise this city would be nothing but a zombie apocalypse. Now weapons down!"

The security guards hesitantly lowered their weapons. "Very well, sir."

"Commander, I'll just take the tank back to the Normandy."

"Alright, Sergeant. Team we have the rest of the day off, so if you want to hang around the city or the ship, that's your choice."

The team nodded and then dispersed.

"It's good to see you again, Shepard." A woman walked out of the crowd and held out her hand for a shake.

Shepard stood straighter which caught Tali off guard. "Govern."

"Please just Jane."

Tali immediately recognized who this was. The same woman who ruined Shepard's life.

"We would like to thank you for saving our colony, Commander."

"I was just doing my job, Govern."

"Will you be staying here for long?"

"Just for the rest of the day and then we will be leaving."

"Well, we should have a banquet to celebrate the victory here."

"That's alright," Shepard said coldly. "We'll be eating on the Normandy."

**Mindoir Memorial**

Shepard and Tali walked side by side past a graveyard that act as a memorial to the Mindoir raid.

"Shepard, aren't your parents buried there?" Tali asked while looking at the sign that stated the fact.

"They're not buried there. The created a mausoleum for them at this graveyard, but it does not contain my parents' remains. We not too far away."

"Are you okay Shepard," Tali asked in concern. "You look disturbed."

"It's always hard to visit my parent's resting site, but I always made it so that I would visit them whenever I had the time." Shepard ducked his head down briefly and then looked to Tali. "I'm guessing your people send your deceased out airlocks?"

"Yes. We don't have anywhere to place the dead, so after a ceremony, we send them out the airlock. It seems unusual to bury your dead on land that could be used for something else."

"I'm not really sure how it started, but we hold graveyards to be very sacred places in human cultures. There's a graveyard on Earth called Arlington. It's where the people of the United States of North America bury soldiers when they die. We have these places to remember the dead and what they've accomplish in life."

They walked up a hill where a double-arched tombstone stood. The hill over looked a valley. Tali could see the sun setting over the horizon.

"Hey, mom," Shepard choked. "Hey, dad." He placed flowers on top of their grave.

Tali looked at the carvings in the stone. 'Here lies Lt. William Stanley Shepard and Sgt. Jessica Mary Shepard. Loving parents. Heroes. Proud parents of a War Hero.' Tali looked over to Shepard and saw some tears come from his eyes.

"You never said your parents were in the Alliance."

"They were," he said. "They were dishonorable discharged."

"For what?"

Shepard pointed to the tombstone. "For falling in love. In the Alliance there are regulations of fraternization. There cannot be any relationships between soldiers. I think Ashley said it best, 'if you had to choose between a valuable officer or your love, who would you go for?' But that didn't stop them. They were caught by an officer and were ordered to stop. They refused. They were dishonorable discharged. They lost everything due to their relationship. They signed up for the colonization program on Mindoir where they worked as farmers. They gave them back their ranks after I would the Blitz as 'repayment' to my family's name."

"I can't believe they sacrificed everything they had for their love."

Shepard grabbed Tali's hand, brought it up and kissed it. "I can understand why." He looked to the tombstone. "Mom, dad. This is Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy. I met her on my mission to stop Saren. And we fell in love and we're going get married. I thought you would like to meet her."

Tali smiled at Shepard's gesture. "What else do I not know about your family?"

"Well, I am the descendant of the first American who went into space and the fifth person who landed on the moon, Alan Bartlett Shepard."

"Such history." She noticed a layer of dirt of the tombstone. Tali wiped the dirt off of the stone. She gasped. "What is this, Shepard?"

"It's our family creed."

The words on the tomb read: I won't let fear compromise who I am.

"It's what made us who we are."

"Shepard," a quiet voice called out to him.

Tali and Shepard turned and saw it was Govern Jane. "You shouldn't be here," he growled.

"Commander, I'm sorry for what I and everyone put you through, but we can't change what has happened."

"No, you can't. And I have accepted that."

"Then why do you still show me hostilities?"

Tali was about to yell at her for what she put Shepard through but was interrupted.

"You could have made that choice easier," he replied coolly. "I wish the choice I had to make wasn't my parents or a class of people who tortured me, and was instead my parents or a class of friends. You made me a scapegoat for every bad event that happened. You called me 'witch breed'. You have any idea how insulting of a slur that is to biotics? The torture everyone made me endure, made the right choice during the raid that much harder. That's what I resent. I can say that that choice made me a better person. Goodbye, Jane. It was good to see you again."

Shepard and Tali walked down the hill leaving Jane behind to stand next to the graves of the parents of one of the greatest men who ever lived.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapters 14: Reflections

Shepard entered the Communications room where the holograms of the Council appeared before him. "Hello, Commander," the Asari greeted. "It's good to hear that you were able to counter Sacrosant's attack on Mindoir."

"What's the status of the IFF installation on the fleet?" Shepard asked.

"The IFF is operational," Septimus answered. "We also received your battle plan. Very bold. You do trust the AI?"

"EDI is a valuable part of my crew. Her anti-Reaper algorithms will make the Reapers have a harder time to aim and their shields will be weaker."

"We await your orders," the Salarian stated.

Shepard glanced down at the table and briefly reflected on the events that came up to this point. Every sacrifice. Every action. Every choice. It all came down to this moment. He looked up and said, "Prep the fleet. I'll notify the Rachni. Once Sacrosanct goes through, have the fleet follow. My team will go through first and try to make sure Cerberus does not interfere with our plans."

"We'll send the orders right away, and then we'll leak the coordinates and IFF so Sacrosanct will find it," the Salarian said.

"After several long years it comes down to this," Anderson sighed. "Shepard it might be a good idea to record a message to the Galactic fleet. Something to inspire and strengthen them."

"Then let's record a message."

**Cockpit**

Joker heard the heavy footsteps from behind him. He swiveled on his chair and nodded. "Commander."

"How are you doing, Joker?" Shepard asked.

"I'm good, it just seems like we just finished our mission with the Collectors and now we're on another suicide mission."

"I appreciate that you've been there through all those tough times."

"More fun following you. And I always get to fly the best ships, even if it's co-piloted by an AI."

"As I told you before, Mister Moreau, I do not handle the ship unless you allow me to," EDI chirped.

"I'm just having fun with you EDI. Though it just seems hard to believe we're at the end of the road. But I'm with you till the end. Other Commanding Officers just don't have your sense of humor," he joked. "But seriously. After all this time, it really has been an honor to fight for you, Commander. This galaxy owes you two times over. After this battle is through, they'll owe you three times over. I think it's the rule that you win the galaxy if you save it three times."

Shepard let out a loud chuckle. "Oh, they can keep it. I'm not much of a politician."

"I wouldn't say that too much, Commander. You are good at diplomatic solutions. But you're still too young. Maybe in twenty years or so."

"Any regrets?"

"None whatsoever. If we die here, at least it'll be for saving the galaxy. I'm good, Commander. I may be a pilot, but I am an Alliance soldier. We're trained to give up our lives for the greater good."

Shepard nodded. "I didn't think you could say a whole paragraph without a snide or sarcastic remark."

"Treasure it because it'll be the last one you hear."

"I'm sure." Shepard walked down through CIC and into the Armory where Jacob was busy at work on one of the heavies.

He stood at attention. "Commander!"

"At ease, Jacob. Just wanted to chat."

"Right. Look if you're just checking on my mental state before our next suicide mission, I'm good. I can die happy knowing we gave it our all. Though I wanted to be honest with you. When I first met you, I thought you were... naïve due to your ideology."

The comment made Shepard raise a brow.

"But I know better now. This is a galaxy all too willing to compromise what makes us strong for temporary safety, yet you are a straight forward guy. Nothing made you falter. I've come to respect that." Jacob glanced at the table covered in disassembled weapons. "I should get back to getting these weapons ready for the mission."

"I'll let you go." Sheppard walked through the hallway into the tech lab where Mordin just stared out through the view port. "I rarely see you not working on some project."

"Just taking a quick break," he said in a rapid pace. "Letting data compile." Mordin rubbed his forehead. "Despite what's at stake in the next few hours, it's actually a relief to fight in a battle with a clear black and white morality. The genophage was heavily in the gray. Hopefully after the war or battle in this case, the Krogan will finally go on the right path. Wrex seems to be doing well so far. I wanted to thank you for bringing me on this journey. It really has been an honor to fight by your side. If I die in this battle, this is how I want to be remembered. Fighting for the future of this galaxy." The terminal on his desk beeped. "Ah results are done! Hmm. Still can't seem to figure out how scale itch got on this ship."

**Deck 3**

The elevator doors opened to reveal Kaidan. "Alenko I was looking for you."

"Hey, Commander. Yeah, I wanted to talk too. I wanted to apologize again for Horizon..."

"Kaidan, it's water under the bridge."

"I know but I seriously screwed up there. If you had died at that base this galaxy would have been doomed. I should have trusted you. But I let my feelings get in the way."

"Kaidan, we can't change what we've done in the past, but we can make up for it in the present. You're here now and we're going to save this galaxy. Just keep that in mind."

"Will do, Commander." He saluted and entered the elevator as Shepard walked out.

"Hey Shep!" Kasumi said as she appeared before him.

"Kasumi."

"Didn't catch you by surprise this time."

"You sound disappointed."

"You could say that. I've been listening to some of your talks. I just wanted you to know that I'm with you till the end. Which considering what we're facing in the next few hours could very well be," she remarked.

"That's not a very good joke."

"Yeah. Well I'm a master thief, not a master comedian. I'm going to go prepare for the final battle. I'll see you then, Shep." Kasumi disappeared with her invisibility.

Shepard went around the corner and saw Garrus eating a meal. He pulled up a chair. "Hey Garrus."

"Hey Shepard. Need anything."

"I was hoping to talk. And please don't tell me you have calibrations."

"I didn't say that that many times!"

Shepard raised a brow.

"So the final suicide mission. Kind of makes you reflect on everything we've done."

"You've been with me all the way Garrus I appreciate it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I knew I wouldn't regret joining your team back when we first met. Who would have known that a mission to stop a rogue spectre would turn into a galaxy saving mission. You've really put a lot in perspective for me Commander. The foundations of justice. The importance of ethics and morality."

"I thought I should let you know. Once this battle is over, I'm putting your name forward for Spectre candidacy."

Garrus sat straight up and stared at Shepard. "You're serious?"

"I'm very serious, Garrus. You have the skills, survivability, training and the tactical know-how."

"Don't forget my style," he joked.

"A big ego. But you can work on that later."

"Thank you, Commander. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Garrus. We've been through enough that I know you're up to it."

"I appreciate your vote of confidence. Though I'm sure you have half a dozen more people to talk to. And I'm guessing you're going to be... testing Tali's flexibility before we hit the relay."

"Jerk," Shepard remarked with a smile before leaving the table. He avoided going to the AI core where Legion was busy coordinating Geth forces. Shepard went into Miranda's office. She was busy working on a couple of reports.

"Commander."

"Got a moment to talk."

She smiled. "Yes. I wanted to thank you for everything." Miranda got up from her desk and stood by the viewport. "You've done a lot more than Cerberus could have dreamed of. I seriously can't believe how I was so blinded by Cerberus' goals that I didn't see any other options when it came to humanity's place in the galaxy. I used to think we had to take our place in the galaxy by force. But not you. You got humanity on the Council through your actions. You united the galaxy through your actions. What has Cerberus done? Created an atmosphere of distrust towards humans." She scoffed. "I can't believe I even fell into it."

"Well you're not with them anymore. You've change the direction in your life. That's what matters."

"Thank you, Shepard. I need to finish these reports. Kind of funny. We might not need these reports if we fail. But if I neglect them, I'll be paying for it with late nights."

Shepard walked towards the observation deck where Samara meditated. As soon as the doors opened Samara broke her trace and stood up. "I've been wanting to speak with you. I wanted you to know I'm thankful that you brought me along this worthy mission."

"It's been an honor fighting by your side, Samara."

"I almost feel guilty that I'm bond by a code, but not you. The only code you follow is your own and yet you are one of the purest beings I have ever come across. You refuse to allow fear to shake your morals. It's... inspiring."

"I was raised by good people."

"I'm sure that it would have been interesting to have met your parents."

"They were good people. Though I do follow a creed."

Samara looked at him curiously.

"My family creed. It's a moral foundation that my family has followed for centuries."

"And what is this creed?"

"I won't let fear compromise who I am."

**Life Support**

Thane went through his memories. Various moments with his wife and son. The few moments he had where they were together as a family. The sound of the door opening broke his meditation. The weight of the footsteps notified him of who his visitor is. "Shepard."

"Got a moment?" he said as he sat down.

"Yes, I would like that. I've been thinking and I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. You've helped redeem my son and made him an honorable man. And you've given me a purpose and a worthy cause to fight for." Thane gave a brief pause for a thought. "My condition has become worse. Not to the point where I'll hamper the mission, but I won't have much time left. I need you to know this. If I get caught, or injured, or have to be left behind, you leave me at the Citadel."

"Thane, I can't...!"

"I'm serious, Shepard! I don't have much time left. I don't want any lives put at risk to save mine. I have accepted my death. Please, know that. I need to know that if anything happens, you leave me behind to save the others. Promise me that."

A look of sadness came across Shepard's face. "I promise," he relented.

"Thank you, Commander." Thane stood up and walked over to the view port that over looked the power core. "There is a question I have been meaning to ask you for a while, but I've been... afraid to find out what the answer is. Come to think of it, I'm sure the rest of the crew has been wondering the same thing, but were too afraid to ask."

"What is it?"

Thane looked Shepard in the eyes and asked, "Is there an afterlife?"

**Engineering deck**

Shepard entered Grunt's room where he was preparing his shotgun. "Shepard," he plainly greeted while cleaning its inside.

"Just checking in."

"I'm looking forward to this battle, Shepard. This is going to be remembered for thousands of years. Everything beforehand, not even close. Though it does make me feel disappointed in a way."

"How so?" Shepard asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"We Krogan live to be 1400 years old. Biologically speaking, I'm in my twenties. I still have hundreds of years to live through, and with the galaxy-wide peace, I'm not going to get many fights. This is going to be the biggest battle in this galaxy's history, and I'm getting it out of the way so early in my life. It's going to make every battle in my life feel... insignificant. You Humans and Quarians live to be around 150 years. You and Tali will be able to reflect on this memory in your old age and die without feeling like you have no purpose."

"Grunt. Take pride in the fact that you are part of this mission. An important part. In future Krogan generations you will be known as Urdnot Grunt, slayer of Thresher Maws and Reapers. Your people will tell tales of your adventures."

Grunt grinned at the comment.

"Not to mention this galaxy is always going to need protectors. While you may not strictly follow morals, you have to admit that the good guys get the most fights."

Grunt let out a good laugh. "Now that's a pep talk! 'Be one of the good guys, we get more fights.' That's an argument to persuade any Krogan. Thank you, Shepard. Now you should go find your mate, I'm sure she wants to see you."

"Right." Shepard exited and made his way to engineering. Tali wasn't at her console.

"She's doing some work in other parts of the ship, Commander," Gabby announced. "I'm sure you'll find her soon enough."

"Thank you, Gabby." Shepard walked out of engineering and went down the stairs to Jack's hole.

Jack sat straight up on her bed. "Hey, Commander."

"Just checking up on you, how are you?"

"I'm good." Jack went quiet. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You're one of the few people in my life who didn't treat me like I was a weapon or tool. Or tried to use me. You treated me like family. I'm really thankful for that."

"We're in this together, Jack. You're part of my crew and that makes you family."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "It means a lot to hear that. There's... There's something you should know. I-I'm dying."

Shepard rushed to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you talk to Doctor Chakwas or Mordin."

"I did. Even the Salarian can't help me. The experiments Cerberus did to me are starting to take their toll. I'm suffering from neurological decay. Eventually I'm going to become a vegetable."

"Jack I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do-"

Jack raised a hand. "It's okay. You've done enough. Thanks to you, I can finally take pride in what I'm doing. That's all I need." Her feelings for him stirred. As much as she wanted him, he belonged to someone else.

**Cargo Deck**

Tarlon was busy at work on his gear. The final battle was coming up and he intended to show the galaxy what Batarians can do. In the corner of his eye he saw Shepard approach. He stood at attention. "Commander."

"Just checking it. What are you up to?"

"Just finishing preparations for the final battle." Tarlon looked at his pistol and placed it on the Meg's thruster pad. "I wanted to thank you again for letting me join your crew. I've spoken to some members or your crew and learned what members of my race did to your colony. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for something you didn't do?"

"I'm apologizing for your loss. My damn government being so accepting of slavery and pirating. It's starting to look like these Reapers have finally given my people the boot to the ass that they needed. The attacks on the colonies have force the Hegemony to be more competitive with labor markets. They don't have enough slaves or slavers to fill their job needs."

"So your people's culture is changing."

"For the better." He glanced at his gear. "I need to get back to preparing my gear. Thanks for talking. I'll be sure to put up a fight when the time comes."

**The Loft**

Shepard's attempts at finding Tali failed so he returned to his cabin for some rest before the final battle. He entered his room to see Tali sitting on their bed with a look of concern on her face. "Hey, Tali," Shepard muttered as he walked towards her.

"Hey, Andrew."

"Are you okay?" he sat down next to her.

"It's just that I'm nervous and afraid of the coming battle. If we fail here, the galaxy is doomed."

"We're going to pull through this Tali. I promise you that. We're going to win and this galaxy is going to be a better place."

Tali couldn't help but smile briefly. Another look of worry came across her face. "I want you to make another promise to me."

"Anything."

"If... If it comes down to the possibility that you may not make it out." She couldn't stop the tears she was holding back. "I want to stay by your side. I-I can't lose you again," she choked. "It was already hard enough on me when you died the first time. I can't bare to go on without you."

Shepard held her in his arms. "I promise you, Tali. No matter what the outcome is in the next few hours. You will be by my side."

He kissed her forehead. She looked up and smiled a little. Shepard kissed her lips. When their lips parted Tali asked, "Did you have feelings for me back when we were hunting Saren?"

"Yes," he answered sadly.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I didn't know whether the feelings I had for you was some feelings that resulted from the intensity of the mission or whether you felt the same or if humans were considered attractive. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had. You were also on Pilgrimage and were an Admiral's daughter. I couldn't make you choose between me and your people."

"What changed?"

"In my final minutes, after the Collector's attack, all that flashed through my mind was the regret that I never told you how I felt about you. When I ran into you at Freedom's Progress, I wanted to tell you everything. But the knowledge that it has been two years went through my mind and thought you moved on or you found someone. The day you told me you felt the same way was one of the happiest days of my life. I love you, Tali. I always have."

No words were spoken. The two embraced and spent their final hours expressing the love they had for one another. The storm was approaching and they had to take full advantage of the calm they had now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ragnarok

**Various systems**

Dozens of fleets, each consisting of Dreadnaughts, cruisers, frigates and fighters, waited at their respective relays. Every race with a fleet of ships waited, all preparing for their final orders in what will most likely be a suicide mission. Turians spared. Asari meditated. Anxiety was at an all time high. A holographic representation of the Council appeared before the commanding officer of each ship.

"Your orders have been transferred," the Salarian said.

"This is a battle to determine the fate of the galaxy," the Asari added.

"We believe in the fleet, but the Supreme Commander wishes to address the entire fleet, personally," Septimus finished.

Their holographic images disappeared. The image of Shepard appeared shortly after. Soldiers, officers, engineers, custodians and mechanics gathered around every display of Commander or any speaker. Even the crew of the Normandy waited in anticipation of his speech.

"This is Commander Shepard. Orders have been sent out. In the next few hours we will be entering the Ragnarok system to fight the Reaper horde." He started to pace and gesture with his hands as he spoke. Not with erratic excitement, but determined movements. "For thousands of years the Reapers have reigned over our galaxy dictating how we develop and when to vanish. For the first time in their existence, the galaxy is united. The galaxy is taking a stand. The Reapers rely on taking us by surprise and inducing fear into their victims to end them."

Crew members across the thousands of vessels, across the galaxy, nodded their heads. Krogan slammed their fists together, pumping themselves up for the final battle. Asari gazed at the hologram. Turian mandibles cackled in excitement. Several Quarians removed their helmets for the first time in years as their week of adjustment ended.

Shepard stopped pacing and a look of aggressive confidence came across his face. "That. Will. Not. Happen. Here. The Reaper surprise attack failed two years. Now we have the advantage. We are a united galaxy. No longer divided by our differences, but are united by a common goal. The right to exist. The Reapers cannot take that from us! Fortify your resolve and stand ready! In this battle the Reapers will know what makes us strong. They will know defeat! In this battle their reign will end and from the ashes will be a new era in our history. Our history! Our future! Our destiny! That is what we are fighting for today! Remember the lives the Reapers took! Remember those we lost! In this battle we have to give everything! Even if that means our lives! We will stop at nothing! We will fight for the lost!"

Cheers echoed throughout every vessel. Any fear they felt dissipated. The spirit of battle filled them all as they jumped through their respective relays towards the final relay. The battle begins.

**Normandy**

Shepard and Miranda stood behind Joker as they approached the Jericho Relay.

"Jericho relay is just ahead," Joker observed.

Shepard wore his shield harness, stabilizer gauntlets, amplifier plates, recon hood, and stimulator conduits. His armor was jet black with white stripes. "Let's end this."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

"Activating IFF," EDI chimed.

Jericho was the same size as Omega-4, but instead of the red energy Omega had, this relay glowed with green energy. The Normandy approached the relay. A green bolt of energy connected to the super-frigate surrounding it with green energy. Normandy launched forward through the relay.

The transfer was smoother than the Omega-4 relay's transit. The Normandy appeared on the other side of the relay. They were speechless at the sight.

"My god," Miranda muttered to break the silence.

The system was small in comparison to most systems. Several planets were visible to them. The planets in the system were no farther from each other than Luna from Earth. Each planet was torn apart from thousands of years of harvest. It was haunting to see these planets ripped to shreds. What was most noticeable was the Sun of the system. The Normandy's viewports were tinted to prevent the crew from going blind. The system's Sun was a Blue Supergiant. It was a bright white with a hue of blue. Solar flares the size of Sol's Sun danced around the orb. Several spots covered its surface.

"Are the stealth systems activated Joker?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, Commander. They won't know we're here."

"They're still expecting us. Where's the Citadel?"

"My scans have located Citadel Omega," EDI answered. "Penetrating scans reveal that Cerberus set up several Guardian laser towers. They have been modified for increased damage. Defense systems could cause harm to the Galactic Fleet."

"Then we need to take out those towers before the fleet arrives. EDI can you give me the location of each tower?"

"Holographic layout complete. You can view the hologram in the Communications room."

"Assemble the crew. We need to work out a plan of action."

**Citadel Omega – Exterior**

Citadel Omega looked like a carbon copy of the original Citadel. The arms were open. The laser towers were based at three points around the axel. It was depressing to see it. The Normandy swooped in underneath the base of the station and flew around the axel out of the laser tower's sights. After getting near one of the towers, a shuttle popped out from the Normandy and flew towards a spot to land near the tower. Three shuttles went to their respective locations, each carrying its own squad. Alpha, Bravo and Charlie.

**Alpha**

The shuttle landed in a plaza area that looked like the Presidium. The side opened up releasing Shepard, Tali, Tarlon and Samara. The shuttle flew away. "Alright, remember the plan. We take down the defense towers and then we meet up at the Presidium tower's base. Everyone ready?"

"Right behind you, Shepard," Tali replied.

"Ready when you are," Tarlon nodded.

"Let us bring justice to Cerberus and the Reapers," Samara announced.

"Then let's end this war."

They followed behind Shepard down the walkway towards the GUARDIAN laser tower.

"Shepard look!" Tali said.

There was a keeper working on a terminal, but this keeper did not look like the keepers of the original Citadel. These keepers were brown with horizontal green stripes that ran down its neck and back.

"The Prothean scientists must have rewrite them genetically to adjust to this Citadel," Shepard commented. "Come on. We need to keep moving."

They could hear voices ahead. The four took cover behind a chest-high wall. Shepard peeked over the wall and saw four Cerberus soldiers sitting on some benches having a smoke break.

"Tarlon," Shepard whispered. "Think you can snipe those four without them warning anyone ahead?"

Tarlon grinned. "Of course." Tarlon crawled over the wall onto the grass on top and looked through his viper sniper rifle. He sighted the first Cerberus agent with his crosshairs. Tarlon gently pulled the trigger. The soldier's head exploded. Tarlon targeted the next agent and pulled the trigger. "Two down, two to go."

One of the agents pulled out an omni-tool and tried to alert other agents. Tarlon shot his arm off. The arm flew across the ground leaving a trail of blood. The injured agent fell to his knees and screamed while his arm bled. Tarlon aimed at his head and pulled the trigger ending his pain. Fear engulfed the last agent. She ran away as fast as she could to find cover. Tarlon fired several rounds in her back causing her to fall to the ground. She flipped over and tried to firing her assault rifle in the general direction of the squad. Tarlon shot her in the heart ending her resistance.

"Targets eliminated and were unable to alert the others."

"Good job, Tarlon. Come on. We have to reach the tower before the others reach theirs."

**Bravo**

Bravo, consisting of Garrus, Jack, Legion, Kasumi and Kaidan, snuck down the halls, stopping occasionally to listen for patrols. Garrus waved forward. His squad mates followed behind.

Jack could feel a headache coming. She cringed and head her head while the wave of pain passed by.

"Jack, you alright?" Kaidan asked.

"I'm fine. Come on. I want to kill some Cerberus."

Kaidan backed away defensively.

Garrus stopped. "Legion, get up here."

Legion went up to his right and crouched down. Garrus pointed to the base of the Guardian tower. A half a dozen Cerberus agents stood guard around its base. "I'll take the three on the left, you take to three on the right."

Legion looked through the scope of his Widow rifle. "Target verified." He pulled the trigger causing one of the soldier's heads to completely vanish from the massive slug. Garrus fired off several round taking down two of the soldiers on the left. Legion cocked the rifle and fired another round in the chest on the next soldier. He flew into the side of the tower from the force of the rifle. Blood splattered on the wall. Legion turned his scope to his final target and fired a round in his chest. Garrus shot the last soldier in the leg and twice in the chest.

"Targets have been eliminated," Legion announced.

"Are we going to get some real action?" Jack complained.

"The first section of this mission is stealth," Garrus chided. "Once we blow the three towers, then we'll be in the fight of our lives."

"Good," Jack moaned. She licked her lips. "I want to kill as many of those bastards as I can."

"Come on, we have to be at that tower the same time as everyone else," Kaidan interrupted.

**Charlie**

Charlie squad, consisting of Miranda, Jacob, Mordin, Thane and Grunt was finishing off the last of the resistance at the tower. Grunt planted a foot on the chest of the last remaining Cerberus soldier. He waved his arms panicking.

"Please!" he begged. "I don't want to die! I was just doing my job."

Grunt huffed. "I don't care." He raised his Krogan shotgun and fired a round into the agent's head.

Miranda opened the control panel for the tower. She shifted through the controls. Thane walked up beside her. "Have you found a way to take this tower down?"

"Yes," she stated matter-of-factly. "I can overload the power source causing the tower to explode."

"Excellent," Mordin said. "Improvised explosives, just like Captain Kirahe."

Miranda tapped in a few more keys. "Okay, I have this system set to go." She held her hand to her ear and spoke into her omni-tool. "Commander, this is Miranda. Is your tower set to go?"

**Alpha**

"Tower's ready to go," Shepard replied in his comm.

Tarlon climbed down the tower's ladder. Satchels were placed around the base of the laser cannon. He nodded to Shepard.

"Bravo, is your tower set to go?"

**Bravo**

Legion finished on the terminal and looked to Garrus. "Tower is set to overload," it stated.

"Garrus, here. Our tower is set to go. Let's light them up."

**Alpha**

"Do it!" Shepard ordered. "Everyone get back!"

**Normandy**

Joker watched through the viewport as three large explosions erupted around the axel of the Citadel. He smiled. "Looks like part one of the plan is complete. EDI discharge our storage units."

"Units discharging, Joker," she replied. "Detecting activation of system's relay."

Joker looked up at the sensors. "What's coming through?"

"Sacrosanct," she replied.

"Alright we stay out of its way," Joker said with a small amount of fear to his voice. "We'll head behind one of the arms." He opened the comm. link to Shepard. "Commander, Joker here. Sacrosanct just came in through the relay."

**Alpha**

"Thanks for the heads up, Joker. Team head back to your shuttles and head towards the Citadel tower. It's time we end this."

**Normandy**

Joker watched as Sacrosanct drifted towards the tower. "Déjà vu," Joker commented.

"Something that happened before?" EDI asked.

"This is just like the battle of the Citadel, only this Reaper is a hell of a lot more ugly than Sovereign." He glanced back to the rest of the crew. They seemed to be as shaken as he was.

Sacrosanct's legs shuffled as it approached the Citadel. Its legs clamped down around the tip of the structure. Tubes came out from its underside and connected with the tower. The Citadel arms started to close.

"Detecting relay activation."

"Please tell me it's not another Reaper," he groaned.

"It's not another Reaper. Silhouette reads Alliance Dreadnaught."

"Normandy, this is Admiral Hackett."

"Admiral, this is Joker. Shepard's on the Citadel. He took down the Guardian laser towers and is heading towards the Citadel tower. Also Sacrosanct has just connected to the Citadel and will be summoning the Reaper fleet soon."

"Right. We'll stand by and wait for the fleet to show. Hopefully Shepard will be able to activate the Dark Energy weapon."

"He's Shepard."

**Citadel Tower**

The ground shuttered as Sacrosanct clamped onto the tower. Shepard and his team arrived at the base of the tower in the shuttle. They walked out of the shuttle. The other two shuttles arrived releasing the rest of the team. They approached the elevator, but the terminal did not respond.

"Looks like we'll be taking the stairs," Shepard remarked.

"Why not the shuttles?" Kasumi inquired.

"There's no place for them to land at," Sheaprd answered. We'll need to blow a hole once we get to the top and get extracted then. "Come on! We don't have much time."

The sounds of gunfire and explosions erupted from the tower. Shepard could see the Cerberus agents were fighting. Sacrosanct's husks have infiltrated the tower.

**Space**

Ships appeared by the dozens around the relay, all of them rushing to provide room for more vessels. Hundreds of vessels waited for the battle to begin. Dreadnaughts, carriers, cruisers, frigates and fighters made their way towards the Citadel. Energy sparked around the structure.

"The Citadel is activating!" one of the Asari Admirals said.

The arms of the station glowed a bright blue.

"Everyone ready yourselves!" Hackett roared over the ship-wide communications.

The station flashed. Dozens of Reaper vessels appeared around the station. It just kept flowing all of them were the size of dreadnaughts. Their arms waved as they were finally free after eons of slumber.

"They here! All units move forward and attack!" he roared.

Fighters flooded out of their carriers. All ships moved forward to engage the Reaper horde. The incoming flow of Reapers still continued. Soon hundreds of Reapers surrounded the Citadel. The lights around their bodies lit up as they flew towards the incoming Armada.

Dreadnaughts started firing slugs towards the approaching horde. Frigates and cruisers went ahead for close combat. They were surrounded by the fighters. The fighters looked like a swarm of insects around the frigates and cruisers.

"Now this is a battle worth dying in!" a Krogan in a fighter yelled.

The slugs from the dreadnaughts impacted a few Reapers. The explosions caused the Reapers to spasm, but their bodies remained unharmed.

"The dreadnaught rounds did no damage!" a Turian general said.

"I might be able to help with that!" Joker said over the comm. "EDI, use your anti-Reaper algorithms."

"Initiating overload of shields," she chimed.

Red energy flared around the Reapers.

"Shield level down to ten percent for all Reapers."

"Hit them again!" Hackett ordered.

Several more slugs were fired. This time the explosion blew the Reapers apart. The ends of the Reaper arms lit up and fired. Several cruisers were hit by the beam of molten metal.

"Keep hitting them!"

The flow of Reapers ended and the Citadel stopped glowing. The total of Reapers was easily over several hundred. Admiral Hackett noted that one of the ships operators were shaking uncontrollably at the sight of the horde of Dreadnaughts.

"Ensign?" he said.

"I'm sorry, sir. Just seeing that horde..."

"We can do this ensign."

"But sir they have been doing this for millions of years."

"But they never faced Shepard."

"He's just a man," the ensign dismissed.

"He's not 'just a man'. Look around you."

The hundreds of starships engaged the Reaper fleet. Geth charged forth firing their slugs at some of the smaller Reapers, tearing them down. The Reapers still fired their beams of energy destroying whatever it contacts. Turian cruisers' Thanix cannons extended from their hull and charged up. Dozens of beams fired from the Turian cruisers. Two of the beams connected with a Reaper and beam through its unshielded body. The two fleets intertwined. Ships flew all over the place to avoid being rammed by the Reapers. The dreadnaughts and carriers stayed away from the main battle to provide long-range support.

Gerrel stood in the center of his ship's CIC as they entered the maelstrom. He watched his a mixture of eagerness and fear. He called out over the comm., "Hey suit-wetter. Are you ready for this?"

"Contrary to your opinion, I did not get to my position through politics," he scolded. "I'm a soldier. Let's show the Reapers what we're made of."

Quarian vessels added to the battle. They focused their fire on the Reapers one at a time, destroying them. Beams of red energy flickered all over the place as the Reapers retaliated. Explosions were made from ships on both sides.

Matriarch Lidanya watched the battle from the Destiny Ascension. Over a hundred dreadnaughts from various species fired at the Reapers in the battle. The sensors on her vessel went off. "Something is coming through the relay."

Hundred more ships flew through. All of them branded with various mercenary groups.

"Look out mercenaries!"

"Easy there!" a gruff voice called out. "This is Zaeed Massani, leader of the Blue Suns. We're here to lend assistance."

"We're not exactly paying you."

"I know. We're here for Shepard. I owe him, and I promised to fight in the final battle. We also understand what's at stake here."

Lidanya raised her brows in surprise. How far did you go to help us, Shepard? "We welcome your help, Massani."

"Blue Suns, Eclipse! Go forth and show those Reaper sons of bitches we're not to be messed with!"

Slugs, beams of red energy and blue energy were exchanged in the battle.

The relay started charging up again.

Hundred more ships appeared. Lidanya squinted to try and recognize whose ships those were. Her eyes widened. Rachni?

"We have come to fight for Shepard," a singing tone said over the comm. system. "The Rachni have returned. We will redeem ourselves in this final battle and purge this darkness from this galaxy. Thank you, Shepard. You granted us mercy and a second chance. Allow us to grant you victory."

**Ground Team**

"Cerberus agents!" Garrus yelled.

Jack charged forward and launched a shockwave at the group of agents. "I'll destroy all of you!" she roared.

The squad grouped up and took cover where they could. "Take them down!" Miranda ordered. Cerberus agents fell one by one, unable to put up a fight against the top soldiers, experts and technicians in the galaxy. It was a slaughter. Jack charged up energy around her body and released it causing soldiers around her to fly into the walls at hurricane speeds. Jack smiled.

"Come on we need to get moving!" Shepard called out. "The battle is waging on as we speak."

"Why hasn't the virus taken effect?" Tali asked.

"I'm assuming Cerberus has something to do with it. Come on."

They got to the end of the plaza level towards the next set of stairs. An explosion came from the area they came from. They looked back and saw that Sacrosanct inserted one of his tubes in through the wall. The tube was hollow and dark inside. Dozens of small blue lights came through the darkness, followed by moans.

"Husks!" Grunt bellowed.

The creatures came forth from the tube and charged towards the group. They took aim and started to pick them off. The flow of husks still continued.

"Damn things aren't stopping!" Jacob groaned.

"We don't have time for this," Garrus added.

Jack stepped next to Shepard. "Shepard, take the team and go. I'll care of things here."

"What?" he screamed. "Jack if you stay here you'll die."

"I know," she said quietly. "But if you don't go soon, we'll lose this war."

"You don't have to do this."

"I know. But I want to. All my life I had nothing to fight for. Now I do. Go!"

Shepard stared at her, almost hurt.

"Go! Save the galaxy!"

Shepard nodded to his team. "Everyone move out!" He looked to her. "Thank you, Jack."

She wrapped her arms around him. "No, thank you." Jack released him. "Now go! Go and save this galaxy."

The team exited the plaza into the next flight of stairs. A tear escaped Shepard's eye.

Jack stared at the approaching husk horde. "I love you," she whispered as she walked towards the horde. She stared at it and said to it, "I've spent my whole life with no goal. No motivation. No purpose. Now I have one. Shepard gave it to me. He made me into the person I am now. I will end all of you to preserve what he has fought for!" She charged forth and released shockwave after shockwave destroying the husks that were in the plaza. More husks were starting to appear from the darkness. Jack charged forth into the tube and disappeared. Blue light shone from the darkness. It grew brighter and brighter until an explosion came from the tube. The energy caused a chain reaction that blew the tube to pieces preventing anymore husks from entering the plaza.

**Space**

Hackett and the ensign watched as hundreds of ships from mercenary groups and Rachni entered the battle. It was now an even battle. "Can a man unite these many races under one banner?" he remarked. "Shepard is more than a man. He's a symbol. A paragon."

The ensign watched as the battle grew. Blue and red lights flashed in his eyes. They have a chance.

"I don't know if there's a God or some Great Architect, Ensign. But the Galaxy has Commander Shepard. That's good enough."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Supernova**

Shepard and his crew heard the explosion from where they came from.

"She gave everything to do the right thing," Samara stated.

"She did," Shepard said in a sad tone. "It's up to us to make sure that wasn't in vain. Come on."

They reached the top of the stairs where they saw Cerberus operatives fighting against hordes of husks. They took cover and took advantage of the two sides' distraction. Samara used pull field to send five agents into the air. Kaidan followed up with an unstable warp which blew the agent apart. Jacob and Grunt used their incineration rounds on their shotguns and fired round after round at the incoming husks. Tali and Legion summoned their drones to add to their numbers on the plaza.

"Damn many of them!" Kasumi remarked.

"Just the way I like it!" Grunt cheered.

Tali squinted her eyes and saw Rubia among the Cerberus agents. "Shepard! It's Rubia!"

"Samara use pull on him!" Shepard ordered.

Samara waved her arm and Rubia was lifted into the air and drifted towards the group. A look of terror came across his face. "Come on, Shepard!" he begged. "It was nothing personal."

Miranda cringed from hearing that line. "It's always personal!" she growled.

Miranda and Shepard simultaneously launched a warp towards the floating Cerberus Admiral. He was immediately torn apart from the biotic attacks. Shepard and Tali couldn't help but smile a little from making Rubia pay for his betrayal.

"Keep up the pressure!" Shepard ordered. "We need to break through. Trillions are counting on us!"

**Space**

A Reaper flew from the fray towards the dreadnaughts that sat on the sideline firing their slugs. "One of the Reapers are heading right for us!" Lidanya yelled over the ships comm. system. The Reaper approached a Turian Dreadnaught and clamped down on it.

"Bastard has my ship!" the Turian captain said. His ship shuttered as the behemoth landed. Several crew members were thrown across rooms from the impact.

"I AM ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!"

Lights and panels all over the ship flashed in many patterns. Eventually turning a bright yellow in color. Four bright yellow eyes were displayed to the Turian captain. The operatives of the ship tried to stop the system from being controlled.

"It's taken over my ship!"

The Turian dreadnaught turned to another and charged up its mass accelerators. Slugs fired from the vessel into the other dreadnaught causing great damage. The attacked dreadnaught shifted and then broke apart from the attack. Harbinger added to the dreadnaught's offense by shooting beams of energy from its arms at two other dreadnaughts. The beams sliced through the two ships.

"I AM THE HARBINGER OF YOUR DESTRUCTION."

"Take it down!" Hacket spat out.

The dreadnaughts turned towards the controlled dreadnaught and open fired. Harbinger released its grasp and flew away from the doomed dreadnaught. "Noooooooo!" the Turian captain screamed before his vessel was torn apart from dreadnaught slugs. Harbinger flew to another dreadnaught and clamped down.

"I AM ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL OF THIS VESSEL."

"Harbinger is just going to take dreadnaught after dreadnaught!" Hackett said over the comm.

"I can help with that," Joker replied.

The Thanix cannon extended from the hull of the Normandy. Bright blue beams of energy fired from the cannons and scorched the backside of Harbinger. The Reaper released its grasp and flew towards Normandy. Joker fired torpedoes at it as he evaded the beams of energy coming from Harbinger's appendages.

"FOOLISH CRETIN. WE ARE PINNACLE. YOU CANNOT HARM US!"

The dreadnaughts all activated their targeting computers. The computer tracked Harbinger as it gave chase to the Normandy. "Target locked!" Hackett yelled over the comm.

The Normandy did a flip and charged up its Thanix Cannon. All of the dreadnaughts fired. The Normandy fired. The slugs from a hundred dreadnaughts and the stream of molten metal flew towards the Reaper. They connected with the Reaper breaking it apart in a blue explosion that engulfed its being.

"I think that hurt it," Joker quipped. "Payback for killing the first Normandy."

"Good job, Joker," Hackett praised. "Now let's finish this."

"Aye, aye." Joker looked to EDI. "EDI. Where's Shepard?"

"My scans have him at the top level of Citadel Tower."

**Ground Team**

"There's the Master Control Panel!" Shepard called out.

Tali and Garrus all felt that this area looked too much like the Council Chamber from when they fought Saren and the Geth. There were fires all over the plaza and they could see that large-scale battle, which took place around the Citadel, through the chamber's large window. The Master Control Panel was lit up. The ground team already took care of any husks and Cerberus agents that stood between them and the control panel. Shepard rushed up to the panel and punched in a few keys. The switch to activate the Reaper virus came up. His hand drifted towards to button.

"Wait!" a familiar voice yelled. The Illusive Man walked out of the shadows with a cigarette that was almost out. "I know you don't have a high opinion of me or Cerberus right now-"

"You think?" Shepard asked rhetorically.

"But listen. We have managed to develop a virus that will take control of the Reaper fleet. Use it instead of the Prothean virus. You'll have command of the entire Reaper fleet. That way the Reaper war will be over and we'll have a new Citadel to rebuild this galactic community and a fleet that will stop any race from ever challenging humanity."

"You mean you, not we," Shepard corrected.

"Listen to me Shepard! It was because of my organization that you're alive."

"And because of your organization that so many hated humans!" Shepard accused. "Because of your organization so many have suffered. Do you ever think about the long-term consequences of your actions? Look around you! Through my team and my actions we are a united galaxy."

"I gave you a second chance at life, Shepard. This is the best chance to bring everlasting peace to this galaxy. All will follow Humanity's lead. No more slavers, mercenaries or pirates, Shepard. With this Reaper fleet there will never be another Mindoir raid."

Shepard was silent. His team's eyes fell upon him.

"Are you willing to pay that price just to be rid of the Reapers?"

Shepard stared into the Illusive Man's eyes. "A price I pay gladly." He pressed the button to release the virus.

**Space**

Sacrosanct's body flashed blue as the virus entered its system. All over the battle each Reaper flashed with blue lights. All of them ceasing their movements.

"What the hell just happened?" Han asked out loud.

"Looks like Shepard, succeeded in releasing the virus," Koris replied.

The ships took advantage of the moment and started blasting Reapers left and right. Cheers could be heard over the comm.

"This is Commander Shepard. The virus has been released. I'm ordering everyone to fall back through the relay. We're launching the dark energy missile. In less than twenty minutes this whole system will go Super Nova." A missile could be seen being launched from the Citadel.

"The crazy bastard did it," Wrex huffed. "Krogan, you heard him."

Ships all over the system made a beeline for the relay, rushing to exit the system as fast as they could.

"The Normandy will be staying behind," Joker said. "We need to make sure the galaxy's hero makes it out of here."

"Roger that, Normandy," Hackett said. "We look forward to seeing you soon."

**Ground Team**

"It's over," Shepard sighed.

"You idealistic fool!" the Illusive Man screamed. "We could have taken control of this entire galaxy!"

"Enough!" Shepard pressed his hand to his ear. "Area is clear. The window will be open for you to land at." He pressed the button to open the large window in the back of the chamber.

"Roger that Commander. See you soon."

"Are you even listening to me?" the Illusive Man asked in anger.

"I'm through listening to you."

The Illusive Man was about to talk when a spike went through his chest. Blood spilled from his mouth and chest wound. He took to last few moments of his life to glance at the spike. Tubes came from the spike and connect to various parts of his body.

Shepard and his team could only watch in horror. The appendage pulled the Illusive Man away into the darkness that consumed a large area of the plaza. A large creature appeared from the shadows. The creature was over twenty feet tall. Four tentacles came out of its back. Each tentacle was a mosaic of dead bodies from various species. Like a pillar of hell. The creature moved on all fours like an elcor and its head resembled a squid. Three tentacles made up its mouth that opened and closed revealing a gaping maw filled with hundreds of teeth. Its feet made large thud sounds as it moved forward. The creature's eyes glowed with a bright purple.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jacob gasped.

"A big thing to kill," Grunt remarked.

"YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED!" the creature announced.

"It's Sacrosanct!" Shepard observed. "It pulled a Saren. Take cover!"

The creature's maw opened up and charged up an attack. A pruple beam of energy shot out and barely missed Samara as she rolled out of the way into cover. The rest squad took cover and fired their weapons at the hulking creature. Their rounds had no effect on the approaching cosmic horror. "Our weapons are having no effect!" Garrus yelled.

"Shepard-Commander," Legion said. "Our sensors detect five structural weak points in the base of its back's appendages and its optical sensors."

"Everyone who has a heavy get it out!" Shepard ordered. "Aim for the base of its tentacles and its eyes!"

Garrus took out the Mithanix cannon. Grunt held out the Hydra launcher. Both starting firing at the abomination. "Everyone else give me cover fire so I can charge up the Cain!"

The other squad members crouch down towards the opposite side Garrus fired a beam from his cannon and punched a hole through the base of one of its tentacles. Grunt kept shredding away its armor, bit by bit. Sacrosanct still continued to fire on the distraction team.

The Cain beeped rapidly as it reached its full charge. BEEP! The projectile launched and collided with the abomination's face. Sacrosanct backed away several steps and screamed in a mechanical roar.

"The attack barely did anything!" Garrus yelled.

Sacrosanct turned its attention to Shepard. "YOU WILL DIE!" It charged up its weapon and fired. "Shepard!" Tali cried out only to watch the attack fly towards Shepard.

Shepard was pushed out of the way of the attack by Thane. He looked up at Thane. "Thanks for the save, Thane."

"N-No problem, Shepard," he said weakly.

Shepard saw that Thane took the weapon hit. "Thane!" He crouched by him. "Come on, stay with me! I have some medi-gel."

Thane waved the thought away. "Don't. It's okay. I was expecting to die here. You've been a good friend to me Shepard. Now end this nightmare." Shepard wiped away some tears and nodded.

Thane felt weak as his time drew near. His vision started to fade. In his moments of death he could see Erika and Kolyat standing before him smiling. "I'm coming," he whispered as his last words before leaving the world.

Shepard turned his attention to Sacrosanct.

"NOT SO STRONG NOW?" it mocked.

Shepard noticed its opening and closing maw. "Everyone concentrate your fire at its eyes!"

Everyone obeyed without a second thought. Shepard had only one round left in the Cain. He had to make it count. Sacrosanct screamed as the team fired rounds of slugs, missiles and Mithanix beams at its face. Shepard took aim and charged up the Cain. The beeping rapidly increased in rhythm. BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Shepard stared at its gaping maw. "Eat this you ugly son of a bitch." The projectile fired forth and went into the opened maw. The explosion tore Sacrosanct to pieces.

"I-I'M PINNACLE!" it screamed as its last words.

The team huffed and puffed from exhaustion. "So what should we call this husk type?" Tarlon asked.

"Dead," Shepard quipped.

They could hear the roars of the shuttles engines. The three shuttles landed inside the plaza. "Come on, people! We don't have much time!"

The team ran into their respective shuttles. The pilots wasted no time in waiting for the doors to closed when they lifted off with the doors closing at the same time. The Normandy lifted into view of the shuttles.

"Shepard, it's Joker!"

"You always had the best timing," he joked.

"Have to live up to my name. The Reaper fleet is disabled and every survivor has evacuated. We're just waiting for you."

The shuttles flew into the Normandy's Cargo bay. As soon as the indicator on his HUB declared it, Joker closed the bay doors and flew towards the relay as fast as the Normandy allowed.

The missile drew near to the Blue Giant. Dark energy flowed around the missile as it approached. The projectile plunged into the blue surface. There was a pause. The sun then bulged then contracted in size and exploded. Waves of energy and radiation burst outwards engulfing the nearby planets. The wave reached the Reapers instantly incinerating the incapacitated constructs.

Shepard, Tali and Garrus ran to the front of the Normandy next to Joker. A view screen popped up showing the wave of energy that approached their rear. "It's catching up!" Garrus yelped.

"EDI and I are punching it as fast as we can."

The wave of energy came closer and closer. The relay was just ahead.

"Come on girl. We can do this."

"I don't think we're going to make it," Tali yelled sadly.

"We'll make it," Sheppard corrected.

"It's reaching us!" Garrus interrupted.

**Jericho Relay**

Hundreds of ships waited around the relay for the Normandy to come through. It was a tense moment. Lidanya sighed in sadness as she watched the timer reach zero. "I-I..." she tried to say over the comms. "I don't think they made it."

"They'll make it!" Wrex roared. "Shepard defeated death once before, he'll do it again!"

"I don't think it's that eas-"

"Don't," he stopped her. "I believe in Shepard. They'll make it."

They watched the relay for what seemed to be forever. The relay's energy surged. "I'm getting activation of the relay!"

The Normandy charged in through the relay with a small trail of energy. "Galactic fleet, this is the Normandy," Joker announced. "We made it."

**One Week Later...**

The galaxy was still reeling after the Battle of Ragnarok. In total, Humans lost 35000 lives, Turians lost 28000, Asari lost 30000, Salarians lost 15000, Krogan lost 10000, the Hegemony lost 20000, various mercenary groups lost 29000, Quarians lost 9000 and the Rachni lost 45000, bringing the total lost to 221000 sentient lives lost. The Geth's numbers were harder to pinpoint considering each ship could have thousands of programs and they could be uploaded to other Geth ships before the ship was destroyed. The numbers lost did not concern them deeply.

Shepard and Tali ran through the Shepard Elysium plaza. Tali couldn't help but giggle here and there. "Come on, Shepard!" she pleaded. "What's the surprise?"

"There's someone I wanted you to meet."

"Who?"

Shepard walked Tali passed the crowd and towards an area filled with tables. Shepard pointed to one of the tables. There an older man sat. He was dressed in an Alliance uniform. With bars on his shoulders designating him as a Rear Admiral. His skin was slightly winkled and he had salt-and-pepper hair. The man looked up and saw Shepard and Tali walk towards him. "Shepard!" he yelled. The crowd around them looked at them and realized it was Commander Shepard standing there. The pulled out their omni-tools to take pictures. Some people reach out to give Shepard a handshake.

Shepard and Tali slowly approached his table. "Thank you, sir," he said sarcastically. "We really needed that attention."

"Well I haven't seen you in three years so excuse me for being excited."

"Who is this, Shepard?" Tali asked.

"Oh, sorry," Shepard apologized. "This is Admiral Thomas Jackson. He took me in after the Mindoir raid. Tom this is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

Jackson reached out and shook Tali's hand. "It's an honor to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?"

"Of course. You're the famous Quarian engineer who has the galaxy's first human Spectre head over heels in love with her."

Tali couldn't help but blush.

"I can't say I blame him." He looked to Shepard. "You really found yourself a great lady, Shepard."

"Yes, sir."

Jackson laughed. "At ease, Shepard. You outrank me. There's no need for sirs."

"I won't be outranking you for long," Shepard commented.

"Oh?"

"I'm retiring from the military. With Rannoch up and running, the Alliance is going to need an Ambassador to the Quarian people." Shepard looked to Tali and smiled. "And I promised to build someone a house."

"What's going to happen to the Normandy?"

"I put Garrus' and Kaidan's names forward as a Spectre candidate. I'm sure they'll get in. Kaidan be taking control of the ship and I'm sure Garrus will join him."

"I heard about him. Good guy."

"Though my career is not why I called you here."

"I assumed as much."

Shepard grabbed Tali's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "In about a month Tali and I are going to be going through a bonding ritual. It would mean a lot if you would come."

"Of course I'll come! I wouldn't miss that for anything in the galaxy. Where will it be taking place?"

"Next to the Quarian's capital on Rannoch. Almost half the galaxy is invited."

"You really got yourself set up. Though considering all the hardships you've been through, this is the least the galaxy owes you."

**Epilogue**

The Rachni were considered redeemed in the eyes of the galaxy and were allowed to rejoin the galaxy. The Geth were granted status as a race, but they returned into an unknown system to finish their secret project, but were grateful for the gesture. Legion joined with them stating, "My objective has been achieved."

With Cerberus gone, Humanity's respect grew beyond what it was after the Battle of the Citadel. Any who harbored resentment or hatred towards the Alliance or Humanity were quickly dismissed as xenophobic bigots. Terra Firma's support also dropped sharply.

The Quarian people regained their honor in the galaxy's eyes from their noble sacrifice during the Battle of Ragnarok. They were able to return to their homeworld and were well on their way to bringing their race back up to where they once were three hundred years ago. Thanks to Mordin's Immunity implant, every Quarian were able to be rid of their suits after several months. Though some chose to continue wearing their suits (while not as strictly as they once did) due to a variety such as a form of Stockholm syndrome and tradition.

The Batarian Hegemony reluctantly rid their society of slavery due to their crippled job market. They needed workers, which in turn caused Batarian-run businesses to compete for workers. Incentives such as worker conditions and payroll were sued to attract workers from various races.

The Council was restructured to provide a voice for every race.

Garrus made Spectre status and co-commanded the Normandy for several decades hunting done slavers and pirates. He later in life resigned as a Spectre and settled down on Palaven.

Wrex continued leading the Krogan people in a new direction. Due to their actions during the Battle of Ragnarok, Salarian scientists offered to cure them of the Genophage. In an act that surprised the galaxy: They refused. Wrex offering the explanation that their numbers were dwindling not because of the genophage, but do to their own actions. With the Krogan heading in a new direction in their society, the genophage did not have the same threat of extinction for the Krogan.

Grunt left the Normandy for Tuchanka to assist with Krogan reconstruction. While disappointed that there are no more big fights, he accepted that. During his assistance in the reconstruction of Krogan cities, he started a gladiator-style sport that helped the Krogan people focus their blood rage. This sport that was called "Ty'Lak Rewtoy (TLR)" or Blood Rage Liberation (BRL). This helped reduce violent tendency in the Krogan population, while bringing in revenue as a spectator sport.

Zaeed continued leading the Blue Suns as a mercenary group, but still received praise from their assistance and sacrifice during the Battle of Ragnarok. This lends legitimacy to their organization as oppose to being criminals. This gave them work for politicians and the military.

Despite Kasumi's preference to being secretive, she could not avoid gaining attention and praise for her efforts for fighting against the Reapers. She became a beloved icon in the galaxy as a thief with a heart of gold. Cartoons and comics were made of her adventures. She still refuses to be interviewed and continues to stay elusive. She still makes the time to visit her favorite Commander and Quarian once in a while. Due to her elusive nature, it's the dream of every reporter and journalist to get an interview with her. So far no one has achieved this goal.

Jack's sacrifice inspired stories of her life from being a criminal to becoming a galactic hero. The Jack Zero charity was created to help children on the streets to gain a better education.

Thane Krios was honored in a similar fashion amongst the Drell of the Hanar homeworld. A day was created to give prayer for his noble sacrifice.

Samara left shortly after the victory and continued as a Justicar saving the innocent and punishing the wicked. Though once in a while she has been known to grant mercy.

Mordin Solus felt his conscious cleared after the defeat of the Reapers and the Krogan finally united. He continued his work in biology, advancing medical knowledge and technology of all races and even partially expanding Salarian life expectancy. He died as the oldest living Salarian: age 51.

Jacob Taylor and Kaidan Alenko were both given Spectre status and continued honoring Shepard's methods and morality throughout the galaxy. Kaidan currently commands the Normandy with its original crew such as Joker and Chakwas.

Miranda Lawson went back to scientific studies under the new Galactic government. When asked how Project Lazarus she refused to explain how it worked stating, "The goal of the project was to bring back Commander Shepard. That's all."

Liara continued her job as an information broker, but eventually became one of the youngest Asari to become a Respresentative (300).

Anderson continued fighting for Humanity's interest on the Galactic scale for a couple of decades, but later resigned. His reason? "My head hurts too much from banging it against the wall too long."

Supreme Commander Shepard became Ambassador Shepard and Tali'Zorah attained the rank of Admiral. But due to her people finally reclaiming their home world, the position of Admiral did not hold the same amount of power as it used to. They both bonded on Earth-Date 6.11.2186, on Rannoch, where they still live. The two adopted two kids to raise on the Quarian homeworld. A Quarian daughter and a Human son. Both were orphaned after the Battle of Ragnarok. They were described as a very happy and well-adjusted family.

Shepard eventually died of old age on Earth-Date 7.23.2299. Tali died the next day. A monument was made in their honor on Ragnarok. It was a statue of the two holding hands. Shepard wore Alliance armor and Tali wore her suit for the battle against the Reapers. Her visor was held in her free hand. On the base of the statue was a quote from an old Earth vid. It was Translated into Khelish and English. The words read: "Death cannot stop True Love. All it can do is delay it a little while."


End file.
